<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Three Words by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896843">Those Three Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle'>muses_circle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Chloe Sullivan, Bantering, Bickering, Cleveland, Dean really doesn't like Spike, Demons, Detective Work, F/M, Fighting, Foul Language, Hellmouth, Hellmouth 101, Hunters, Hunting, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Sex, The Feeling Is Mutual, Vampire Slayers, Vampires, guilt complexes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay outta trouble. And if you're not from around here...I wouldn't stay long." There was a hint of warning in her voice.</p><p>Dean quickly scanned the card: Chloe Sullivan. Pretty name, he thought, though he sure as hell wouldn't tell her that. "Chloe, huh?" he said, looking up at her. "Well...Chloe... I'm not from around here, but I have things to do in this town, so I'll be seeing ya."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan &amp; Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan &amp; Spike, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell was Dad thinking?" Dean grumbled to himself as he watched another finely shaped woman pass his table. The smoke was so thick in this bar, it was a wonder he could see anything. And if it wasn't for all the weird crap Sammy had told him about going on in this hellhole called Cleveland, they sure wouldn't have picked this place. Dean took another long swallow of the local beer -- tasting more like battery acid in his mouth -- and spotted another blonde hottie in a strapless dress pass his table. He seriously contemplated forgetting the mission, the coordinates, and even his father for an evening of pleasure.</p>
<p>Something stopped him, though. It wasn't Sam: he was holed up in their dingy hotel room, tired as all hell from the long drive and what he claimed was Dean's incessant "noise". No, whatever it was, kept his butt firmly planted in his seat. "What now?" he mumbled, scanning the room, seeing nothing until he laid eyes on 'her'.</p>
<p>Her senses were on red alert as she sat alone at the small table in the back of the bar. The smoke was thick though she supposed very few of the bar's inhabitants were at risk at developing lung cancer. She finished the virgin Bloody Mary she'd ordered and rose to her feet, well aware of how many eyes were on her as she headed for the door slowly. Lifting her chin, she drew in a breath. Here we go, she thought.</p>
<p>Dean watched a short, voluptuous, confident blonde stand up and slowly walk across the room. Power oozed out of her like a drug, nailing him to his seat with her mere presence. Who was this chick? he wondered, mesmerized by her careful yet obvious stride across the room. As if she knew she was being watched. He scanned the rest of the dank, smelly room and found the rest of the matrons had quieted down, their focus solely on her as she paused at the front door before opening it and leaving. But it was watching a handful of the largest men around leave quickly on her heels that made him jump up and follow her. "Always gotta be savin' the girls," he thought with a wry smile.</p>
<p>She didn't even make it five steps out the door before the first one leapt at her. She spun around, kicking him back against the side of the building and falling into a defensive posture as the others stood in shock.</p>
<p>"Slayer," one of the others hissed, his eyes darkening.</p>
<p>Storming out the door, he heard one of the men call the blonde "Slayer". And he didn't figure it had anything to do with the band. "What's going on here, guys?" he said brashly, taking one look at the men's faces and realizing they weren't men at all. The fangs said everything: vamps. He reached for his knife, ready to fight when he watched the blonde not only dropkick the one who had been against the wall, but do some funky karate move he had no name for. All he knew was that, within seconds, two of them had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The girl, holding a stake in her hand, shot him a look that said she could handle it, but as he grabbed the third vamp, he figured she'd need help anyways.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him, grimacing a little when the vamp threw him back against the wall. "Just stay back," she told him, spinning once more and landing a well-placed kick against the vampire's chest, sending him sprawling on the ground. She placed her foot in the middle of his chest and brought the stake down to his heart swiftly. "You all right?" she asked, aware of the final vampire sneaking up behind her.</p>
<p>"Yea, I'm fine, sweetheart," he called, pulling himself off the wall to try to attack the last vamp. "Just not gonna take it lying down, ok?" Whipping out his knife, he attacked the last vamp from behind, stabbing the knife into the creature's neck and dragging it to the ground. Just in time for the blonde to drive a stake through its heart. It dissolved into dust, making him cough up a lung and pissed as hell. "Hey, that was mine to take down, dammit!" he yelled, pissed that a woman had beaten him out of a good killing.</p>
<p>"You mean like that last one that probably cracked a rib when it threw you against a brick wall?" she asked wryly.</p>
<p>He hid the wince at the scorching pain that flared across his chest as he stood up and stared at her. "That was just a warm up," she replied sarcastically. "Don't you think you're in a little over your pretty little head?"</p>
<p>She lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Did I look like I was in distress?" she asked, matching his sarcasm.</p>
<p>"You could have been kabobbed by that vamp creeping up behind you if it wasn't for me," he snapped back. "No need to thank me, not unless you want to." He turned on the Winchester charm, throwing her his best grin and knowing most women couldn't handle it.</p>
<p>Clearly not impressed, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."</p>
<p>"Right back atcha," he murmured and started to go back into the bar. But something stopped him, because he suddenly turned around and said, "How the hell did you take those vamps out?" When she eyed him again warily, he persisted. "Oh come on, seriously. I've never seen fighting like that before."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Experience." She studied him for a moment. "And who are you? Because people I know would run away screaming if they saw a vampire."</p>
<p>"Do I look like the screaming type, lady?" he demanded, crossing his arms, offended by the thought that he would run from something as stupid as a freaking vampire.</p>
<p>She smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. "Experience, sweetheart. Just like you. I know what goes bump in the night."</p>
<p>"I bet," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "See ya." She turned and headed toward her red VW bug that was parked beside a very nice black 67 Chevy Impala.</p>
<p>Glancing at the door to the bar, Dean looked at the blonde head towards his car and instantly forgot why he had been there to begin with. He had to keep tabs on this girl, he thought. She was something to contend with. "Like the car, huh?" he asked casually, making his way towards it just as she reached the other side. He figured the Bug belonged to her but wanted to keep her talking. Maybe he'd even get her name and number before the evening was through.</p>
<p>She tilted her head a little, wondering who the hell this guy was. "Good year for Chevy's," she remarked casually.</p>
<p>He snorted in laughter. "Good? Hell, the year for Chevys. But it figures. Coming from someone who drives... that" he waved a hand towards her car "you wouldn't really know."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. He had her there. She knew very little about cars. "It's not exactly important in the grand scheme of things."</p>
<p>"Depends on your scheme," he replied, getting in and unlocking the passenger door. "Get in. I'll take you for a spin in it." He pushed the car door open and waited. And waited. And when she didn't move a muscle, he ducked down to look at her. Damn, she had some hot legs, he thought. "Come on!"</p>
<p>"I think I'll pass," she replied, surprised at the part of herself that actually wanted to get in the car. Because getting in cars with a complete stranger--no matter how hot said stranger was--was generally not a smart idea. Not that he could actually hurt her.</p>
<p>"What, you afraid or something?" he asked, daring her to make any kind of move. "You just took out a bunch of vamps and you're scared to get into a car with a guy?" He snorted in derision. "Figures. You women, you're all the same."</p>
<p>"I can pretty much guarantee you I'm not like anyone you've ever met," she said sharply.</p>
<p>"Really? Because you look like just a hot blonde girl," he replied with a sarcastic tone. "How does that make you any different?" He stared up at her, taken in by the glint in her sparkling eyes and the way her clothing fit her too well for the imagination, willing her to get into the car.</p>
<p>Growing annoyed, she moved so she was standing beside the driver's side of his car, her hands resting on the window. "You know any other girl who can take out five vamps in two minutes?"</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact... I don't." Admit it, she's got you there, he thought. "God, can I just get your name and number in case my brother and I run into a nest of vamps while we're here?" She was actually unlike anyone he'd ever met, and if she didn't want to spend more time with him, then fine. But at least he should be able to get something out of this encounter.</p>
<p>She was silent for a moment, then she moved to open her car door, hearing him sigh. She yanked her purse out of the passenger seat and pulled out a business card with her name and cell number on it. Drawing in a breath, she turned and handed it to him. "Stay outta trouble. And if you're not from around here...I wouldn't stay long." There was a hint of warning in her voice.</p>
<p>Dean quickly scanned the card: Chloe Sullivan. Pretty name, he thought, though he sure as hell wouldn't tell her that. "Chloe, huh?" he said, looking up at her. "Well...Chloe... I'm not from around here, but I have things to do in this town, so I'll be seeing ya." He watched her frown increase, prompting him to ask, "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just don't say I didn't try to warn you." Without waiting for him to respond, she turned and headed around to the driver's side of her car.</p>
<p>"Hang on a second!" he called, getting out of the Impala and making a beeline for her. "What are you not telling me here? I can feel the evil **** in the air. What's here to kill?" He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, only to be pushed back against his car brutally. "Hey, watch out for the paintjob!" he complained.</p>
<p>"Don't grab me," she warned, her eyes dark.</p>
<p>"Then just give me the info I'm looking for, dammit," he threatened back. She might be sexy, but she was the most hardheaded woman he'd ever met.</p>
<p>"Fine." She offered him a grim smile. "You're standing on the mouth of hell. Happy now?"</p>
<p>Dean threw her a mocking smile and snorted. "What does a girl know about the mouth of hell? What do you know about hell, for that matter?" He'd seen his fair share of demons, monsters, and all manner of creatures to make even the most courageous person run for the hills. That this mere slip of a girl might have faced it secretly humbled him.</p>
<p>"More than I hope anyone else ever has to find out," she said honestly.</p>
<p>"Huh, something you and I have in common," he told her and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Dean. I hunt the things that go bump in the night."</p>
<p>Chloe was silent for a moment, then she slid her hand into his. "With your brother?"</p>
<p>Dean nodded solemnly. "He's only been hunting with me for about a year, but I've been doing it all my life. You?" He held onto her hand a fraction longer than he probably should have, their touching shaking him deep down where nothing touched him.</p>
<p>The electricity in the touch wasn't lost on her either, but she swallowed hard and ignored it for the time being. "About six months." The surprise on his face made her smile very faintly.</p>
<p>"Wait, six months and you fought like... that?" he asked, letting his eyes wander down her well-muscled body. He looked around, noticing the shadows moving and his hunter senses on high alert. "Look, can we go grab a cup of coffee or something? Not a good idea to stand out here talking shop when I see things out to get us." God, please say yes, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>The hair on the back of her neck rose and she slowly turned to survey their surroundings. They were definitely being watched. And it wasn't by vampires. Her eyes narrowed as she stood perfectly still. "Good idea."</p>
<p>Dean opened the passenger side of the Impala. "Get in, I'll drive." When she threw him an impatient look, he demanded, "Hey, this baby can move a helluva lot faster than your bucket of bolts, so get into the car." He stood still, not moving until she acquiesced.</p>
<p>Throwing him another annoyed look, she reluctantly moved around and climbed into the passenger seat of his car.</p>
<p>"Finally," he replied, swinging the door behind her and racing across to the driver’s side, getting in and turning the engine over. The Impala purred as he slammed the car into gear and took off before the shadows took form. Fortunately Dean remembered a local coffee dive just minutes from the bar, so they said nothing else until they were seated at the coffee shop, hot coffee in hand. "So, tell me how it is you can fight like you did?" he said as casually as possible. The blonde beauty sitting across from him, he noticed, had incredibly intelligent and sharp eyes that seemed to see right through him.</p>
<p>Chloe gazed at him for a long moment, her gut telling her that despite his cocky arrogance, he was a good guy. "How long you been doing this?" she asked, her voice quiet.</p>
<p>Dean was silent for several moments, wondering how far into his life he was willing to give her. "Since me and my brother Sammy were kids," he muttered, shrugging it off as not a big deal. Leaning closer across the table, he looked at Chloe sternly. "You still didn't answer my question. Chloe."</p>
<p>She leaned a little across the table. "You ever heard of a Vampire Slayer?"</p>
<p>"A.... what?" he asked, clearly having no idea what she was talking about. "What the hell is a vampire slayer?" he demanded, taking a swig of his coffee and wishing suddenly for some bourbon in it.</p>
<p>Chloe glared at him. "Keep your voice down. I already have enough enemies in this town, thank you." Letting out a breath, she glanced around, then looked at him again. "A Vampire Slayer. One girl in the entire world who's blessed or cursed depending on how you look at it, with the strength and skill to fight the vampires and rid the world of their evil plague on humanity."</p>
<p>For several moments, Dean stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "You're... you're kidding me, right?" he whispered in response, leaning further in to talk to her, though the scent of her body assaulted his senses and nearly sent him reeling. "You're this... girl?"</p>
<p>She managed a faint, wry smile. "Give the man a prize." She sat back against the booth, picking her cup of coffee up and taking a drink.</p>
<p>"Gee, thanks," he remarked smartly, taking another sip of his coffee. "So you're the pro, tell me what the deal is in this hellhole of a city."</p>
<p>"Hellhole's a pretty accurate word. Cleveland is literally located on a gateway to hell. Spike calls it a Hellmouth."</p>
<p>Dean did a double take, nearly spitting out his coffee. "Spike? What is a Spike?" His confused look must have amused her, because she grinned broadly at him. "Sure, laugh it up, why don't you?" he snarked. "I've never heard of this crap before." Sammy should really be here, he thought briefly.</p>
<p>"Spike is a friend," she said in amusement. "A friend who knows a whole lot about this kind of crap."</p>
<p>"Uh huh," he replied, not convinced that anything she was saying was real. In fact, had it not been for the fact that he'd seen her kick some serious vampire ass, he would've thought she was just another girl. "Whatever. So what is this Hellmouth, anyway? Gonna let me in on your secret little club or what?"</p>
<p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, the smile fading from her face. "The Hellmouth is literally what it sounds like. A gateway to hell. Mystical forces converge here, bad sh*t happens. Most towns have a vamp or two, or maybe a ghost. Hellmouths have it all. Vampires, demons, you name it, it's here. And in abundance."</p>
<p>Rubbing his hands together, Dean couldn't help but laugh out loud with glee. "Hell, then I'm in the right place. I knew Dad wouldn't send us to this place without a reason!" She glared at him again, throwing him a 'shut the hell up' look, causing him to back off just a little bit. "Heh, I love killing things. Seems like a good place to do it." He stretched a little, noticing her attention drawn to the movement of his chest. He grinned. "So how do we get rid of this Hellmouth thing?"</p>
<p>"There's no 'we'," Chloe said flatly, feeling her defenses begin to rise for more than one reason. "I work alone."</p>
<p>"Sorry, darlin'," he replied, finishing his coffee and putting down the empty mug. "You know about this thing, and I know Sammy and me were sent here to destroy this thing. Work alone or not, you're stuck with us."</p>
<p>Her eyes darkened. "You don't get it, do you?" Not giving him a chance to respond, she leaned a little closer once more. "You think this is a quick thing? It's not. It's long-term. Years."</p>
<p>"So having Sammy and me with you can make years more like months," Dean shrugged in response. Though deep down he realized he liked the idea of hanging around here, with her, for months. "What's the big deal?" he continued when she shook her head in denial.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety. I don't need people in the way." She didn't intend for her words to be harsh, but that's how they came out anyway.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart," he countered, moving closer to her, his hands gripping the table to keep a sudden burst of anger under control, "I am responsible for me. Get that straight now." Leaning back and resuming his nonchalant slouch, he shrugged. "Besides, you'll need me when it's all said and done.... in the way. Whatever, dude."</p>
<p>Chloe gritted her teeth in frustration. "I wanna meet your brother." Maybe she could talk some sense into him.</p>
<p>Standing up and throwing down money for the coffee and the tip, Dean laughed softly in his throat. "Sure. We'll go meet Sammy. He'll make you see the light." He stood there, waiting for her to get up and lead the way.</p>
<p>Somehow, she thought. I doubt that. Drawing in a breath, she rose to her feet and headed out the door.</p>
<p>Dean followed her, thinking her confident yet feminine stride was just as effective from behind.</p>
<p>As they got back into the Impala and Dean screeched out of the parking lot, it occurred to him that he really didn't know why Dad had led Sammy and him here. Just a couple coordinates and something about trouble in Cleveland. That was it. Looking at Chloe from out the corner of his eye, he muttered something about Sammy being awake and smacking some sense into this girl. Something Chloe had apparently heard.</p>
<p>She glowered at him. "I dare you to try, Dean. I really do."</p>
<p>"What?" he snarked back. "You afraid to try?"</p>
<p>"Being smacked?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes while keeping them on the road, he mumbled, "In your dreams, honey."</p>
<p>For such a beautiful woman, he thought, she really did have a smart mouth. He was never more thankful to get to their hotel. Pulling into a parking space, he put the car into park and shut off the ignition. "So, here we are," he casually remarked. He saw the light on and knew Sam was still up. "And Sammy's still awake."</p>
<p>"Good. Hopefully your brother isn't as much a pain in the ass as you," she said with a smirk, heading up to the door and knocking lightly.</p>
<p>Dean said nothing but followed her, watching with an amused smile as she knocked.</p>
<p>Inside the hotel room, Sam Winchester had been studying his dad's journal, attempting to piece together how the coordinates Dad had texted to Dean could collide with whatever evil he had researched here. So the sharp knock on the door shocked him out of his intense studying.</p>
<p>He opened the door and found a short, pretty blonde standing there, a glower on her face. With Dean behind her, winking at Sammy like he was about to get lucky. Glaring at his brother, he looked at the girl. "Hello?" he asked.</p>
<p>She smiled at Sam. "I believe this belongs to you." She motioned behind her to Dean. "If you'd kindly keep him, I'd appreciate it."</p>
<p>Sam smirked at the girl. "Who, him? Never seen him before." He flashed another smirk at Dean and laughed.</p>
<p>"Sammy, don't be stupid," Dean grumbled. "Let her in. I think she's got some info on what we're looking for." He stared down his brother, ready to strike out if Sam was going to play cute again, but surprisingly, Sam nodded and stepped back, letting them inside.</p>
<p>Once the door closed, Sam immediately launched into a tirade. "Where the hell have you been, Dean? I'm studying and you're playing? What's up with that?"</p>
<p>Dean threw him a look that told him to shut the hell up before pointing to Chloe. "Sam, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Sam. Apparently she can kill vamps."</p>
<p>Chloe shot Dean a glare and folded her arms across her chest. "Nice to meet you, Sam."</p>
<p>"You too, Chloe," Sam replied, hesitated for a second, then said, "Wait, you came here... with Dean?" He looked at his older brother in dismay. Oh, this can't be good, he thought. "So you kill... vampires? How do you know that, Dean?" This last question was directed at his brother.</p>
<p>Dean glared at him and scooted around Chloe to grab whatever was in the mini-fridge to drink. "I helped her take a bunch out at that bar you didn't want to hang out in."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's because I knew your mind was on... other things." He glanced over at Chloe, who stood there watching them and inwardly laughing, probably. Her twinkling eyes seemed to suggest that.</p>
<p>"You sure have a way with radically interpreting events, don't you?" Chloe asked with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow at Dean, then looked at Sam. "What actually happened was I saved your brother's ass when a vamp threw him into a brick wall."</p>
<p>Sam threw his head back and laughed. "And you saved his sorry butt?" he asked Chloe while looking at Dean. "You mean to tell me a vamp beat you up?"</p>
<p>Dean glowered at his brother. "Shut the hell up, Sammy. You know I could have handled those vamps myself if Blondie hadn't gotten in the way."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. All five of them?" She raised her eyebrows, her arms still folded across her chest.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, baby," he drawled lazily, leaning against the wall. "I got all kinds of skills." His gaze held hers steadily, the electricity and friction popping between them like lightening.</p>
<p>Sensing the tension, Sam hit his brother. "Hey, be nice, okay?" He offered Chloe a seat and sat down on the edge of his bed. "So I understand you may be able to help us with the thing we're hunting?"</p>
<p>Chloe sat down in the chair he offered her, focusing on the younger brother. "And what thing would that be?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Funny thing about that," Sam replied, looking down and over at the numbers their father had left. "We don't... exactly know yet. But according to these coordinates, we're definitely in the right place."</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes and focused on Sam. "That's all you got, Sammy? A headache and the knowledge that we're in the right place? What about Dad's journal?" He took a step towards his brother, irritated he hadn't found more.</p>
<p>"Well, unlike some people," Sam commented, glaring at Dean, "I'm still getting used to the whole demon-hunting, guess-what-Dad's-thinking game." He looked at Chloe and smiled shyly at her. "So, since you're a demon hunter yourself, what are you hunting?"</p>
<p>She offered him a smile in return. "I'm not a demon hunter...exactly." She shot Dean a warning look to keep his mouth shut. "I pretty much hunt whatever's causing trouble at the time. Which, here...can be any number of things."</p>
<p>Sam folded his hands, intrigued by what she was telling her. "But... no offense or anything... you're just a girl. Isn't that kind of -- dangerous?"</p>
<p>Dean laughed at his brother's words. "Yeah, that's what I said to her, and she about bit my head off for it." He would have said more but Chloe's glittering, nearly dangerous eyes stopped him.</p>
<p>Chloe's gaze traveled back to Sam. He wasn't being an annoying smartass like Dean, he seemed genuinely curious. Concerned even. A smile tugged at her lips but she shrugged. "Dangerous? Yeah. But it's dangerous for you too," she pointed out.</p>
<p>Sam smiled at Chloe, who seemed genuinely concerned for their well-being. Touching but highly unusual. "Yeah, well, dangerous, yes. But it's what we're doing to help Dad. It's... a thing." He shrugged and gave her a look that told her to not ask anything about it.</p>
<p>Dean was getting impatient with this line of questioning, especially when he wasn't involved directly in it. Throwing himself down beside his brother, he slapped his hands together and said, "So, who's up for kicking some vamp ass? I figure, if Blondie here was fighting them, then Dad must have sent us here to hunt down some nests, right?"</p>
<p>Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "Not necessarily, Dean. Personally, I think it's more than just vamps. This place just feels... evil. Look at today's newspaper: full of murders, unexplained stuff, the obits are a mile long... How do you explain that?" His last question was directed at Chloe, because he believed she knew something about it.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Hellmouth," she said grimly, her eyes dark with untold emotions. Before she could say anymore, her cell phone rang and she snatched it off her jeans where it was clipped on. "What is it, Spike?" she asked, turning her back to the guys and moving away a little.</p>
<p>"We got trouble at the docks," Spike's gruff voice drawled.</p>
<p>Drawing in a breath, she nodded slightly. "I'm on it." She hung up the phone. "Well, guys, it's been interesting...I gotta run." She headed for the door without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"Wait a damn minute," Dean protested, following her to the door. "Where are you going? And how are you going to get there?"</p>
<p>Sam just frowned as he watched Chloe go, and wondered why Dean was so hell-bent on making her stay.</p>
<p>A grin tugging at her lips, she turned and smiled at him. "I'm gonna run. Got business to take care of. See ya." She winked at him, waved at Sam, and slipped out the door.</p>
<p>Sam watched as his brother stared dumbfounded as she disappeared out the door. "Okay...what was that?"</p>
<p>"That," Dean declared, pointing at the door, "was the most annoying, cocky, way too self confident girl I've ever met." He turned to Sam, who clearly looked like he didn't believe one word he said. "Oh yeah, and she claims to be A Vampire Slayer, whatever that means." He strode across the room and threw his body on his bed, still shaken from her presence, her perfume still lingering in the room.</p>
<p>Sam smirked knowingly. "Yeah, and you like her a lot." The second part of what his brother said finally registered. "Wait...a Vampire Slayer?"</p>
<p>"Like her?" he protested, swinging his hands beneath his head. "Yeah, right." He paused a moment, waiting for another crack from his brother, but when he got silence instead, he continued. "Vampire Slayer. Something about one girl in the world whose duty is to slay all the vamps, rid the world of evil, and so on. If I hadn't seen her seriously wail on those huge vamps, I wouldn't have believed her."</p>
<p>The wheels in Sam's mind were already working double-time as he moved over and grabbed his dad's journal off the small table, his eyebrows furrowing as he sank into the chair and began to flip through the pages in concentration.</p>
<p>For a moment, Dean didn't notice Sammy's reaction to his words. He kept wondering who was on the phone and why Chloe felt compelled to leave in such a hurry. But the sound of pages being turned quickly made him turn his head. "What is it?" he asked, wondering what his brother was up to now.</p>
<p>"I remember seeing something in here in reference to a Slayer," he murmured, not looking up.</p>
<p>"You mean... Dad knew something about a Vampire Slayer?" he said, standing up and looking over Sam's shoulder as he looked. It was several moments before he stopped at a single page towards the end of the journal. "Found it?"</p>
<p>"There's not much," Sam said, exhaling slowly. "But Dad jotted down the words Vampire Slayer and Boca del Inferno." He paused, looking up at Dean.</p>
<p>"Boca del Inferno?" Dean repeated slowly, trying to let the translation sink in. "'The Mouth of Hell' or something like that?" When Sam shook his head in agreement, something clicked inside. "You know, Chloe told me the same thing. That I was standing on the mouth of hell. The Hellmouth. That mean anything to you?" He looked at Sam, keenly interested in Chloe's part in Dad's journal. If she was telling the truth.</p>
<p>He took in a breath, and stood up. "I'm not sure. But if it's what it sounds like..." He looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. "This is gonna be one hell of a big job, Dean."</p>
<p>Dean sank back onto his bed and blew out his breath. "Gee, Sammy, ya think?" he said, more sarcastic than he'd intended. "Why would Dad send us here for a job this big? What exactly IS a Hellmouth, anyway?" He had more questions than answers, and he had a feeling only one person could answer them: Chloe.</p>
<p>"Well, that's the million dollar question," he murmured, not taking notice of Dean's sarcasm. He met his brother's eyes. "I think we're gonna have to find her again."</p>
<p>Dean stood up and pulled her card out of his pants pocket. Throwing it on the hotel room table, he smiled ruefully. "Not a problem. We've got her number." Looking at Sam carefully, he continued, "She seemed to like you, so why don't you call her? For all we know, she's getting her ass kicked by something scary."</p>
<p>Sam smirked and moved to pick up the phone, dialing the number on the card. He waited, but wound up getting her voicemail. "She's not answering. But I bet we can find out where she lives."</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Dean looked uncertain but asked anyway. "Oh yeah? How we gonna do that?"</p>
<p>He grinned and picked up the phone book, dialing another number.</p>
<p>"Pizza Hut."</p>
<p>"Hi, I'd like to order a large pepperoni for delivery," Sam said.</p>
<p>"All right, that'll be 14.99. What's the name?"</p>
<p>"Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan."</p>
<p>"Oh. She still at 828 Haynes Drive?"</p>
<p>Sam jotted down the address. "Yep. Thanks." He hung up the phone and smirked at his brother.</p>
<p>Dean beamed with pride. "I've taught you well, little brother." Grabbing the keys to the Impala, he rushed for the door. "Well, come on! Let's go."</p>
<p>He shook his head a little, not nearly as excited about this whole thing as Dean was. He followed reluctantly, wondering what they'd walked into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe pulled her car up against the curb in front of her apartment building and eased out of the driver's side slowly, grimacing at the bloodstain on her coat. She didn't know why she even bothered trying to look nice anymore. All of her clothes always got ruined when she was out patrolling. She slid her keys into her jacket pocket and headed up the sidewalk, pausing as she spotted the brothers sitting on the steps leading up to the building. She sighed softly, tempted to just walk right past them without a word.</p><p>Chloe looked like she'd just been through a major smack down, Dean thought. And she never looked prettier. Rolling his eyes at his thoughts, he stood up and dragged Sam with him. "Been wondering when you'd show up," he commented casually.</p><p>Sam could see the fatigue on Chloe's face and whispered, "Maybe this should wait until tomorrow." He got an elbow to the ribs for his trouble. Rubbing his sore ribcage, he muttered, "Hey Chloe."</p><p>"Hey, Sam. Dean. I'd ask how you tracked me down but I probably don't wanna know." She looked at them for a moment, then moved past them toward the building, pausing and turning around when she reached the front entrance. "You guys comin' or not?"</p><p>"Are you sure, Chloe?" Sam asked, a frown creasing his brow. "You look like you're gonna pass out."</p><p>"Nonsense," Dean replied. "If she's anything like me, who uses his brain to get someone else to track people, she's still wired and ready for another fight, right?" Dean moved closer to her as he spoke with Sam reluctantly in tow.</p><p>Chloe shook her head slightly, a bit too tired to exchange witty sarcasm with Dean at the moment. "I'm sure, Sam. Come on." She led them into the building and up to her small second floor apartment, dropping her keys onto the couch and shrugging out of the jacket. "Food in the fridge. Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna shower."</p><p>Both the Winchesters hung about in the main living area until Chloe left to shower and clean up. Then Sam turned on Dean and smacked him in the chest. "Hey, man. Is all that necessary? Can't you see she's tired?"</p><p>"Oh, so you're her bodyguard, now?" he replied, feeling slightly guilty for making her more uneasy but definitely more interested in seeing her again and getting information from her. Tired be damned, he thought as he grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat down. "Comfortable setup," he casually remarked.</p><p>"Yeah..." Sam looked around, noticing there wasn't much in the way of decorations around. "Kinda empty though," he remarked. "No pictures on the wall or anything."</p><p>Dean looked around and noticed the distinct lack of family and friends pictures that often adorn women's apartments and houses. Standing up, he moved around the room. "You think she's from here?" he asked, suddenly a little unsure that being here was a good thing.</p><p>"I don't know." He shrugged a little, peeking into the kitchen but feeling like he was spying on her. "I don't think she's been here in this apartment long."</p><p>"No, she hasn't," Dean replied, sitting down again and wondering when Sam would do the same. "Hey, Sammy, can ya sit for a minute? Are you trying to make me nervous?"</p><p>"This feels wrong," he said, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Dean asked before he realized he could answer his own question. Sam looked at him knowingly, forcing Dean to put his drink down and rub his hands over his face. "Oh God."</p><p>A moment later, Chloe reappeared, wearing a red sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still damp from her shower and her skin was a little paler. "All right. What do you wanna know?"</p><p>Dean couldn't speak, he was so mesmerized by her naked-faced beauty. Sam must have seen the stupid look on his face, because he heard his brother say, "We actually wanted to know more about the Hellmouth, or what you know about it, but maybe we should come back tomorrow." Dean snapped his gaze away from Chloe's figure and looked at Sam sharply.</p><p>"If you don't mind me working a little while I'm catching you up, I'm fine with getting this over with tonight," she replied, heading over to her computer and flipping it on.</p><p>"Ready to be rid of me that quickly?" Dean muttered, but with a look from Sam, he shut up and watched Chloe boot up her computer and pull up the Internet. The boys watched in amazement as she started pulling up gobs of information from a couple searches she performed.</p><p>"You've been doing your own research," Dean commented, "which makes me think you haven't been doing this for very long."</p><p>"Longer than you'd think," she retorted, thinking of all the times she'd researched the weirdness in Smallville.</p><p>Sam felt the tension between Chloe and Dean, to the point where he could have cut it with a knife. Clearing his throat, he tried to make some idle conversation. "So... I take it you're not from here?"</p><p>Dean heard Sam's innocent question and chuckled, causing Sam to glare in his direction. Trust Sam to bring everyone together when he'd rather be alone with Chloe.</p><p>"What gave it away?" Chloe asked with a faint smile, turning to glance at Sam.</p><p>"The lack of stuff on your walls. Just moved in?" Sam asked, seeing a kind-hearted person beneath her rough exterior... just like his brother, he thought with a small smile.</p><p>Dean watched this exchange and knocked back a little more of his drink. But since he knew Sam would get more out of her than he would, he wisely remained silent for the moment.</p><p>She diverted her eyes quickly. "Yeah," she said, her voice growing softer. "About three months ago." She turned back to her computer and pulled up the information she was looking for, printing it out.</p><p>Dean looked down, sensing the sadness in her voice. What could have brought her here? he wondered. Aside from the Hellmouth. "So, what are you printing out?" he asked as matter-of-factly as he could.</p><p>"Information," she said vaguely, tucking it into a binder on the desk. She turned so she was facing them and perched on the edge of the desk. "All right. The Hellmouth. Center of mystical convergence. Literally a gateway to hell for vamps, demons, spirits, you name it, it's here. What do you wanna know specifically?"</p><p>"How to get rid of it, specifically," Dean replied pointedly. "And as much as I hate to say it, it's possible we might need your help."</p><p>Sam gave Chloe his 'I'm sorry my brother's a dumbass' look before saying, "Any help you can provide would be great."</p><p>A short, bitter chuckle escaped her. "Get rid of it?" she repeated, shaking her head. "There is no getting rid of it. At least not in recorded history." She folded her arms across her chest. "That's why I'm here."</p><p>Dean and Sam looked at each other, absolutely befuddled. "Why did Dad send us here, Dean?" Sam asked quietly. "If you can't get rid of this thing..."</p><p>Dean shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to answer Sam at the moment. But maybe getting Chloe to talk would help answer those questions. "Why are you here?" he asked her seriously.</p><p>"Because it's the Slayer's job to keep people safe. And the Hellmouth in Sunnydale is already guarded. I'm needed here. So here I am."</p><p>"Then until we know why we were sent here, we're going to help you," Dean replied, ignoring Sam's shocked look. "If this thing attracts evil, then clearly you'll need us to fight it."</p><p>"Is that right?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Because I've been doing just fine on my own for six months now."</p><p>Six months. Finally, Dean thought, we're getting somewhere. "If you want to make that time frame longer, let us help. Not taking no for an answer." He crossed his arms across his chest and stared back at her.</p><p>Ever the diplomat, Sam looked at Chloe and nodded. "Believe it or not, we've killed some really nasty crap. We might be useful to have around."</p><p>Snorting, Dean muttered, "Useful," under his breath.</p><p>Feeling an old familiar tug of guilt settle upon her, she looked at the floor for a long moment. "I can't make you leave town." She looked up at them, meeting Sam's eyes first, and then Dean's.</p><p>Dean didn't miss the dark look that marred her features, and he felt slightly unhinged over it. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he replied, "Good thing, because we're not leaving." His voice died away as Chloe's eyes met his, concerned, worried... guilty. Something was eating away at her, and he would find out what it was, even if it killed him.</p><p>Sam moved to her and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. "We want to be here. I think we could help. And believe me when I say we can take care of ourselves, too."</p><p>A faint, sad smile touched her lips. "Famous last words," she murmured. "Well, if you guys are sticking around...you might as well stay here. There's a bed in the guest room, and the sofa folds out into a hide-away."</p><p>"Are-- are you sure?" Sam asked her, looking at Dean for approval. Because, deep down, Sam knew his older brother had feelings for this woman, and being around her all the time might prove to be tricky, at best.</p><p>"Sure, the guest room sounds fine," Dean replied with a small smile, though inside he doubted himself and his intentions towards her. "Since we have the hotel for the night, we'll stay there, come back here tomorrow after everyone's had some shuteye?"</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly. "All right." She hesitated a moment. "You guys did drive here, right?"</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. "No we flew here."</p><p>Sam punched Dean in the arm and said, "Yeah, the car's parked just around the corner."</p><p>Chloe glowered at Dean. "Wanted to make sure you weren't planning on walking back," she said wryly.</p><p>"Heh. Walking ain't safe, or haven't you heard?" he retorted before Sam grabbed his jacket and hauled him towards the door.</p><p>"We'll give you a call tomorrow, Chloe, ok?" Sam said kindly, though towering over Dean and ready to pummel his ass for being, well, an ass. "Make sure you're up and everything."</p><p>"Have a good night, Sam," she said, emphasizing his name and deliberately not directing her well wishes to his brother.</p><p>"Night Chloe," Sam called as he hauled Dean out the door and down the stairs. "Nice work, dumbass," he said once they got to the Impala.</p><p>"Don't call me dumbass, you little shit," Dean complained, smoothing out his jacket as he got into the driver's seat and drove them back to the hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three o'clock. Dean noted the time as he packed up his stuff to take to Chloe's apartment. "Dude," he called to Sam, "you gonna call Chloe now or what? We've got to get moving!"</p><p>"No. You call her," he said in a bored tone from where he sat on his bed, reading a book</p><p>"Hell, no, I'm not calling her," he retorted hotly. "She'd rather talk to you. Goodnight, Sam," he mocked slightly, still feeling the burn of her ignoring him last night.</p><p>Sam smirked behind his book, immensely enjoying the fact that for once a girl Dean liked wasn't throwing herself at him. "Well personally I'm fine staying here."</p><p>"Here." Dean threw his cell at Sam, nearly hitting his head. "Just call her for me? Number's in there." He motioned towards his phone, which Sam had still not picked up.</p><p>"What's wrong? Lost your touch with the ladies?" he teased, still not making a move to pick up the phone.</p><p>Sammy was deliberately baiting him, Dean realized. Which just pissed him off more. "It's more than you've ever had," he snapped, grabbing the phone and finding Chloe's number. With a frustrated sigh, he hit 'send' and waited for her to answer. Surprisingly she did after the first ring.</p><p>"Hello?" She'd just walked in the door as the phone rang and she scooped it up quickly, a little breathless.</p><p>"Chloe? It's Dean." His flat tone betrayed nothing of the tightening he felt in his stomach over hearing her breathless voice. "You home now? We're heading over."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm here. Come on over."</p><p>"OK." He heard her breathing ease just a little and paused, not wanting to hang up just yet. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Nothing."</p><p>"Alright, then. See you in a little while." Dean hung up before she had a chance to say anything else. He looked at Sam, who was smiling smugly behind his book. "You want me to beat that look off your face?" he threatened, grabbing his bag.</p><p>Sam snorted and stood up, tucking his book in his bag. "I'm real worried about that."</p><p>"Yeah, you should be," Dean mumbled under his breath. He hated the look on Sammy's face as they left the hotel room and got in the car. Compound that with the intense desire to see Chloe again, and he had a real problem. So, starting the car and throwing it into drive, he turned on music that would deliberately irritate Sam as they drove to Chloe's apartment, several miles away.</p><p>Knowing he'd succeeded in annoying his brother was enough to keep Sam's spirits high as they drove to Chloe's. When they arrived, he grinned and climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag and heading toward the apartment building.</p><p>The drive to Chloe's place should have been more... fun, Dean thought as he and Sam trudged up the steps to her door. And even more annoying was the fact that, when Dean knocked on her door and Chloe answered, she smiled warmly at Sam while barely acknowledging his presence.</p><p>"Hey Chloe," Sam greeted her back just as warmly... and noted her deliberate attempt to ignore Dean. "Good to see you again."</p><p>"Good to see you too. Come on in." She stepped aside to let them in. "Sam, you guys had dinner yet?"</p><p>"No, actually, we're starving, thanks for asking." Dean couldn't help it: being ignored was something he hated, especially when... He shook off that thought immediately when Chloe threw him a glaring look.</p><p>"Actually, Chloe, I thought we'd order a pizza, if that's okay." Sam winked at Dean, reminding him of how they had found her to begin with.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's up to you, but I've got spaghetti on the stove and garlic bread in the oven," she told them.</p><p>"Really?" Sam replied, looking sideways at Dean. "Hey, I'm up for anything right now, so that sounds great too." He led the way into Chloe's apartment and dropped his bag on the floor, and taking Dean's, he said, "And I think Dean should help you set the table and stuff."</p><p>Dean stared at Sam, his eyes wide as saucers. Boy, if anyone needed a kick in the ass, it was his brother. He gave Chloe a wry grin and said, "I'll set the table if you show me where the stuff is." He watched Sam grab his book from his bag and sit down, becoming engrossed in his book again.</p><p>Forgetting to keep her guard up for a moment, she offered Dean a smile in return and headed into the kitchen. "Plates are in the cabinet above the sink," she said as she moved to stir the spaghetti.</p><p>"Thanks," he said softly, moving into the already too small kitchen. In fact, he bumped into her: she turned to move to the sink just as he reached it and was going to get out the dishes. "Sorry," he mumbled, a little embarrassed and not a little angry at Sammy for putting him in such close quarters with this irritatingly beautiful woman.</p><p>"It's okay," she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Silverware's in the drawer beside the dishwasher."</p><p>Convinced that he was the only one who felt the attraction, he nodded mutely and grabbed the silverware out of the drawer and slammed it shut. He felt her look at him quizzically, so he simply said, "Sorry," and took the silverware and plates to the table without looking at her.</p><p>From his view behind his book, Sam could have laughed out loud at the scene he was witnessing. Two more hard-headed people he had never met, and the fact that they liked each other would prove a nice distraction from the hells of whatever job they had to fulfill.</p><p>Chloe watched Dean as he set the table and she shook her head slightly before turning back to the stove. She picked up the pot of spaghetti and carried it to the table carefully. "You guys... do like spaghetti right?" Her voice was hesitant.</p><p>Sam leapt out of his chair and immediately took the pot from Chloe's hands. "Are you kidding?" he asked, setting it on the table. "Love the stuff. Don't we, Dean?"</p><p>Lost in his own personal hell, Dean accidentally clattered the remaining silverware on the table at the sound of Sam's voice. "Yeah, anything homemade is worth eating."</p><p>Chloe reached out to pick up the silverware at the same time Dean did and their hands brushed against one another. A shiver passed over her involuntarily and she swallowed hard.</p><p>Chloe's touch sent a jolt of electricity throughout Dean's body, making him more aware of her physical presence than ever. Clearing his throat, he managed to say, "I've got it," before he lost the ability to speak momentarily. He sat down beside her, with Sam on his left. Sam looked all too pleased with himself, as if he had managed to cheat on a test and not get caught.</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, scooping spaghetti onto each of their plates. "So where are you guys from, anyway?"</p><p>Dean immediately dug into his dinner, his stomach taking precedent over any small talk they might make. Besides, he'd rather hear her voice and make Sam do all the talking. He saw Sam throw him a look, making Dean slow down and enjoy the meal a little bit.</p><p>"We're from Lawrence, Kansas, originally," Sam answered her when Dean continued to say nothing. "How about you?"</p><p>She paused, looking at him in surprise. "You're from Kansas," she repeated.</p><p>Sam nodded, seeing the surprise register on her face. Before he could ask anything, however, Dean wiped his mouth and said, "Yeah, Kansas boys. Sounds like you're from there, too." He stated it as a fact, not a question. Just something to keep her talking.</p><p>"Yeah, I am actually. Metropolis, originally." She lowered her gaze to her plate.</p><p>"Whoa," Dean said quietly. "Big city girl, huh? You miss it?"</p><p>A faint, somewhat bitter smile touched her lips. "Yes and no," she said softly.</p><p>"What... do you mean by that?" Sam asked her, genuinely curious about her strange response. Dean, just as curious, chose instead to take another bite of the dwindling pile of pasta on his plate, saying, "Good grub."</p><p>"It's sort of a long story," Chloe said, not looking up. She glanced at Dean. "Glad you like it."</p><p>Wiping his mouth again, Dean looked at her and a ghost of a smile crossed his features. "I'm gonna grab seconds, if that's okay with dorkface over there." He looked at Sammy, who had barely touched his dinner for asking twenty questions.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah help yourself," Sam responded, wondering about Chloe's strange non-answer but dropping the subject. "So if you've only been in Cleveland for a few months, you must not know where this Hellmouth thing is, huh?"</p><p>She paused and looked at him. "Cleveland is the Hellmouth, Sam," she said seriously. "All of it."</p><p>Sam laughed in surprise. "No, really." When Chloe said nothing, only stared at him while taking several bites of her dinner, he looked down at his suddenly and lost his appetite. "Wow," he murmured. "You mean, I'm sitting on top of this thing... right now?"</p><p>"Yeah, I believe that's what the lady is saying," Dean retorted between bites, understanding that what she was telling them was the truth.</p><p>"So there's all kinds of great stuff to kill around here, huh?" he asked her, sneaking a quick look her way before taking another mouthful.</p><p>"Great's over-stating it," she answered, taking a drink of her water. She let out a breath and sat back in her chair, having lost her own appetite. "But yeah. There's plenty of nasties to go around."</p><p>Dean seemed to be the only one who still remotely wanted to eat... which compelled him to put down his fork. "But that's a good thing," he remarked. "We've killed more than our fair share of demons, so with the three of us out there, we can seriously do some damage." He deliberately omitted the fact that he wanted to see how kick-ass of a fighter she was, too.</p><p>"Four of us," she corrected.</p><p>Four? Dean thought and looked around the room. He went through the motions of counting heads in the room. "Unless I've forgotten how to count, there's only three of us," he countered despite the eye roll he got from his brother.</p><p>"That's because you haven't met Spike yet," she said with a faint smile as she stood up, taking her plate over to the sink.</p><p>"Spike?" Sam asked with uncertainty. He looked at Dean, who snorted with laughter. "You know someone named... Spike?"</p><p>"Well, actually that's his nickname. His real name is William." She chuckled softly.</p><p>William. He. Dean heard those two words and felt his stomach -- and his heart -- sink into the floor. "Sounds like you two are quite cozy, Blondie," he muttered a little too harshly. Great, just what I need, another know-it-all around me, he thought.</p><p>Sam glanced at Dean and saw the emotions cross his face. And knew he was as jealous as hell. Smiling a little, Sam turned back to Chloe and innocently asked, "So, how do you know William? er, Spike?"</p><p>Chloe laughed out loud at the implication. "Not like that. He's a little too old for me," she said with a smirk as she moved to clear Sam's plate off the table too. "He's...my unofficial Watcher."</p><p>"A... Watcher?" Dean smirked, taking his own plate from the table and putting it in the sink. "Uh huh... he... watches you, then?"</p><p>"Shut the hell up, Dean," Sam butted in, helping Chloe clean off the table. "What's a Watcher, Chloe? Never heard of that before."</p><p>She smirked at Dean's comment, and then turned to look at Sam. "Back in the day... every Slayer had one person from the Watcher's Council assigned to her to help train and guide her. Help with research. That kind of thing. But the Watcher's Council disbanded after there was some trouble with the last two Slayers."</p><p>Sam nodded, frowning. "So... there's not a Watcher's Council anymore?" he asked. "What happened to cause that?"</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath. "I don't know the whole story," she admitted. "But apparently one of the last Slayers turned to the dark side and the other one quit working for the council and went rogue."</p><p>"So you never actually met these other... Slayers," Dean commented from the seat he had taken at the table again. "And for all we know, they could be out there doing evil things."</p><p>She turned to look at him. "I'd say the likelihood of that is pretty much none."</p><p>"Really?" Dean responded, crossing his arms. "And why is that, exactly? If one's evil and the other's a rogue, which means she could be evil, then --"</p><p>"Cut it out, Dean, for God's sake," Sam interrupted again. "Can you just for once take her at her word?"</p><p>"Because they're both dead," Chloe said distantly.</p><p>Dean blinked in surprise to her flat, unemotional response. Both dead? That meant... "So you're not completely indestructible," Dean said out loud, looking down at his hands, speaking more to himself.</p><p>Sam, on the other hand, was furious at Dean's insensitive statement. He grabbed Dean by the jacket and hauled him to his feet. A shocked Dean looked into his brother's angry eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sam yelled at his brother.</p><p>A second later, Chloe had pulled him away from Dean, one hand on each of their chests to keep them separated. "Chill out, guys. Everyone just relax." She looked at Sam briefly, her eyes filled with sadness. "It's okay." She turned to Dean. "No, I'm not completely indestructible. I'm still human. I just...have certain abilities that not everyone else does." She let out a breath. "And that's how the Slayer line works. One dies, another is called."</p><p>"So... let me get this straight," Dean said, straightening his jacket as he shot Sammy a go to hell look. "You're a Slayer because.... others are dead? Dude, that's fucked up." Dean stared at Chloe, trying to get her to understand his meaning, that he knew the pain of being alive even though others were dead. He started to put his hand on her arm in comfort but stopped before he touched her.</p><p>She pulled away from him, tears glittering in her eyes before she could blink them back. "Tell me about it," she said bitterly, retreating into the kitchen once more to do the dishes.</p><p>Sam looked at Dean that told him to help her with the dishes before moving into the living area and grabbing their father's journal from his bag to study it, find anything specific to the Cleveland area they should be on the lookout for.</p><p>Dean took the hint from his brother and picked up a clean towel from the sink. "Here, I'll help you dry them off," he offered, watching her fill up the sink with soap and water.</p><p>"I've got it," she said without turning around.</p><p>"Oh good," he responded, grabbing a wet, clean pot from her grasp, "because for a second there I thought you really had everything together." Sighing in frustration, he whispered, "Please, let me help? I don't offer my services that often, you know." He threw a soft smile at her, not knowing if she saw it or not.</p><p>Chloe let out a breath, still not looking at him. "I didn't choose this life. It chose me."</p><p>Chuckling, Dean dried the pan and put is aside to be put up later. "Well, that's something we have in common then," he replied, grabbing another pot out of her hand, their fingertips brushing again as he did so.</p><p>"Yeah, but you enjoy it," she stated, turning to look at him.</p><p>Dean saw the sadness and despair in her eyes and frowned. "Hell yeah, I enjoy it. Kicking some demon ass? Always a good time. The question is: why don't you? I mean, if you were chosen to do this..."</p><p>"No one knows why Slayers are chosen. They just are. Destiny, fate...whatever. But this isn't the life I planned for myself," she admitted, leaning against the sink. "Don't get me wrong. I like helping people. And ridding the world of evil. It's just..."</p><p>"You don't like the idea of something else having a say-so over your life, right?" he asked, looking at her with genuine concern in his eyes.</p><p>Chloe managed a faint smile. "That factors in."</p><p>Ah. A smile, Dean thought as he resumed his task. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere with her. "There's something else?" he asked. "Because I gotta say, this job sure don't suck."</p><p>She folded her arms across her chest. "Except the part where I probably won't make it to my 20th birthday," she said wryly before turning back to wash more dishes.</p><p>"Bullshit," Dean whispered in response. "I've been doing this for a helluva lot longer than you have, and I'm still around. You learn to survive." He grabbed the last clean plate out of her hand and dried it thoroughly. And a little too vigorously, for he nearly broke the plate in anger over the thought of her dying.</p><p>"Slayers don't tend to have a very long lifespan," she admitted. "I don't just hunt things. They hunt me too."</p><p>That comment made Dean think about the demon his father had been hunting all his life. The thing that killed his and Sam's mother. The thing that was hunting them, just as they were hunting it. He nodded silently, understanding her more than she knew.</p><p>Chloe let out a breath. "I promise I’m not always this depressing to be around," she said, attempting to lighten her voice.</p><p>Dean shook off her comment with a laugh. "I guess that's the cue for me to make some off-the-wall comment and make you glare at me," he remarked, putting the clean dishes back in the cabinet and resting against it to look at her.</p><p>A real grin tugged at her lips. "Well, you are good at doing that."</p><p>Dean smiled in response as he looked at her. "Hey, got to hone my natural skills, sweetheart." With that, he shrugged off his jacket, threw it over one of the chairs and went over to where Sam was sitting. "Hey, loser," he said loudly, "what snooze-worthy stuff you reading now?"</p><p>"Uh, not a lot," Sam responded, not paying any attention to Dean's attempts at impressing Chloe. "I'm just searching through Dad's journal for any mention of Cleveland... other than what I already showed you."</p><p>"Well...if you wanna save yourself some trouble..." Chloe moved into the living room as well and motioned to the computer. "I've chronicled everything I've encountered so far, as well as all the not-so-normal deaths in the past couple of years. I'm still working on that part, though."</p><p>Sam stood up and moved over to Chloe's computer, smiling widely. "I'm glad to know there are other people out there who keeps track of this stuff," he replied with excitement. "Can I take a peek?"</p><p>"Take a peek," Dean grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Sammy and his close proximity to Chloe herself.</p><p>"Of course." She moved over and turned on the computer, perching on the edge of the desk while he sat in the chair. "I've actually started a database of everything. It's slow-going but..." She shrugged, smiling.</p><p>"Maybe we can work together to build your database using our dad's journal," Sam replied as he pulled up the information she had. "He's done quite a bit of research over the years during these hunts he's done." The fact that they could be of use to Chloe and her job gave him a sense of usefulness.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean was growing restless. "And what am I supposed to do while you guys are playing computer geek? Sit around and knit a sweater?" He was itching for a fight of some kind suddenly. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was jealous of how well Sam got along with Chloe.</p><p>Chloe leaned a little closer to Sam. "I'm getting the feeling your brother is the type that has to be entertained 24/7," she said with a short chuckle.</p><p>"You have no idea," Sam said softly, throwing a hateful look Dean's way. Dean just muttered some curse under his breath but managed to stay quiet, for the moment.</p><p>Turning back to the screen, Sam asked, "So, what have you written down so far?"</p><p>"Well..." She turned around to face the keyboard and typed a string of rapid commands, pulling up the database she'd been working on which chronicled everything she'd encountered, killed, where it had been, and when. "See for yourself." She glanced at Dean. "Wanna see my arsenal?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>Sam was impressed by the articles and information Chloe had already collected. It contained everything from the standard variety list of demons and vamps to stranger stuff, like women being able to control men through pheromones and murderers doing the disappearing act to avoid the cops. "Whoa," he replied, impressed with the sheer number of things she had come across. "I'd say you've been doing this list for more than a couple years, unless Metropolis has more weirdos than you think."</p><p>He knew Chloe didn't hear him, though, because she was too busy showing Dean her chest of weapons.</p><p>Dean's eyes lit up at the thought of checking out her chest... of weapons. "Hell, yes," he said, almost joyfully leaping out of his seat and moving to her. "Show me what you got."</p><p>Smirking at his eagerness, she led the way to her bedroom and opened her closet. Pulling out the large trunk first, she motioned to it, then pushed her clothes to one side of the closet, showing him the large selection of axes, stakes, bows and arrows, knives and other weaponry that hung on the closet wall. She tucked some hair behind her ear, barely able to hide a smile at his look of shock.</p><p>This definitely put his meager set of weapons to shame, Dean realized, not able to hide the shock on his face. Picking up a small crossbow, he looked at her and said, "Who's your dealer?" He smiled a little too happily at being in her room, checking out her weapons. "Where did you get all this stuff?"</p><p>"Some of it came from Spike. Some of it I bought. I took the rest off various demons and vamps," she told him, resting her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Dude," he said, awed by her weaponry. "You whittle your own stakes?" He picked up one and rolled it around in his hands, flipping it and itching to demonstrate his demon ass-kicking skills to her.</p><p>"It's not hard." Chloe shrugged. "Keep it. I've got plenty more." She knelt down on the floor and opened the large trunk. She pulled out a couple bottles of holy water. "You should keep a couple of these on hand too." She handed him one.</p><p>Dean stashed the stake in his back pocket, making a mental note to put it in his jacket later. He crouched down by her and took the holy water from her outstretched hands. Their fingers brushed each other, making Dean's body react at the electricity that zinged between them. Awkwardly, he stood up and went back to gaze at her closet of weapons. "Thanks," he muttered. "So, when do we get to meet this Spike guy? What's his story?"</p><p>A short chuckle escaped her involuntarily. "Spike's story is...very very long and colorful. I'll let him tell you about it. He may be out tonight when I go patrolling. You'll meet him soon, I'm sure." She stood up as well. "Speaking of which." She glanced toward the window and drew in a breath. "The sun is starting to set," she said grimly, reaching into the closet and grabbing her jean jacket. She</p><p>shrugged into it and then grabbed a couple stakes from the wall, sliding one in the sleeve of her coat and the other in one of the loops on her jeans. She headed into the bathroom, pulling her hair back into a ponytail to keep the hair out of her eyes.</p><p>Watching her get ready for what she called "patrolling", Dean rushed out into the main room and grabbed his jacket. "Sammy, I'm going out with Chloe."</p><p>Turning from her computer, Sam smiled. "Alright, got somewhere with her, huh?" he whispered to keep her from hearing.</p><p>"Shut up, man," Dean shot back. "She's going out hunting, and I'm going with her." As Chloe appeared in the main room, Dean gazed at Chloe and repeated, "I'm going with you. Now. Tonight."</p><p>Chloe hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Sam, I've got my cell on," she told him as she headed for the door.</p><p>"OK," Sam replied and turned back to the computer screen. "Call if you need anything. And keep Shortie from getting himself killed." He missed the hateful look Dean shot back at him as he and Chloe left the apartment.</p><p>Dean tucked the stake and holy water in his jacket pockets, pulling out his keys. "We driving?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Kinda hard to fight vamps in car," she teased. elbowing him lightly in the ribs.</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow at her but laughed in response. "Alright, I guess we're walking. Gotta get something out of the truck first." He ran to the car and popped the trunk, reaching for the latch to open the false bottom and show off his own set of weapons.</p><p>"Oh nice," she said, leaning down to gaze at the weaponry. "I should get one of these for my trunk," she remarked.</p><p>Dean smiled as he grabbed a gun and a couple more stakes before closing it again. "Hey, I can install it for you. Easiest thing in the world," he remarked, secretly relieved to know he had impressed her. He tucked everything into his jacket and turned to look at her.</p><p>"That'd be great," she said with a grin.</p><p>Dean grinned back at her, the sense of some sort of bonding falling between them. "Just say the word and I'll do it. So," he continued, "for someone who doesn't like to go out and hunt, you sure seemed pumped up about it."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't say I didn't like it. I just said it wasn't what I'd planned for my future," she told him as they started to walk down the sidewalk.</p><p>Falling into an easy stride with her, he said, "Then, if this destiny thing hadn't have happened to you, what did you want to do with your life?"</p><p>A sad, wistful smile touched her lips. "I wanted to be the Daily Planet's top investigative reporter. I grew up reading that paper every day and wanting to work there and expose the truth in whatever form that took. I was actually on my second internship there when I got called for this. Probably sounds dull to you," she said softly.</p><p>"Maybe a little," he replied conversationally, "but then, I'm more of a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy. Sammy, on the other hand, loves that kind of stuff." They walked on for a few minutes in silence before Dean asked, "Don't you think you could still be a reporter? Maybe not at the Daily Planet but... around here?"</p><p>"Slaying pretty much takes up my time," she admitted. "And quite frankly...I don't know of too many decent papers that will print articles on how to kill a vampire in five easy steps."</p><p>Dean couldn't help it: he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Now that's a newspaper I'd subscribe to," he said with a grin... before hearing a noise coming from their right. "Hear that?" he whispered, stopping her with a touch.</p><p>"Yeah. That's just Larry," she told him. "Come on." She began to walk again.</p><p>"Who the hell's Larry?" Dean asked, clearly confused as he strode quickly to catch up with her.</p><p>She flashed him a grin. "An informant of sorts."</p><p>"Ah, the kind you kick the crap out of when you need information," he responded a little playfully. "I get it. Chloe can kick ass." They walked along in companionable silence, definitely a change from the night before, he thought.</p><p>She suddenly paused in her tracks, stilling him with one hand as she stopped to listen.</p><p>Dean stopped, watching her look around and listen carefully. He didn't know what she had heard, but he knew better than to interrupt. He looked into the darkness and found... only darkness. "Where?" he finally whispered, reaching into his pocket for one of the stakes.</p><p>Slowly, Chloe looked up, her eyes widening a little. She quickly pushed Dean out of the way as three vampires sprang down from the roof of the apartment building beside them, one tackling her to the ground.</p><p>"Dammit," he muttered as he felt the power of her push that knocked him to the ground. He jumped up, however, and barreled into one of the vamps that was trying to hold her down, getting several good punches in before the thing threw him back a few feet. Not willing to give up, he went after it again, this time knocking it down and staking it in the heart before it had a chance to hit him again.</p><p>The vamp poofed into dust, which surprised Dean. Not something he expected.</p><p>Seconds later she was on her feet, a pissed off expression on her face as she glared at the two remaining vampires. As if realizing they'd jumped the wrong people, they took off in different directions. Without hesitation Chloe chased after the larger of the two, tackling and staking him within less than half a block.</p><p>Dean ran after the last vamp, who clearly decided getting dusted was not worth it. "Come here," he muttered as he caught up to the thing, swung it around and staked it before it knew what hit it. Watching the dust settle, he coughed and shook his hands clean of the vampire dust. "God, these things are messy," he said out loud. "They don't do this where I come from." He didn't realize Chloe had</p><p>appeared behind him and so jumped a little when she touched his arm.</p><p>"Sorry," she said, not a bit winded. "What do you mean they don't do this where you come from?"</p><p>"You gotta cut off the heads," Dean replied, wondering how she couldn't be short of breath after that. "Gets kinda messy. Why aren't you winded?" he asked, a little jealous.</p><p>"Slayer stamina," she said, a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes and a smirk tugging at her lips.</p><p>Dean grinned at the twinkle in her eyes and started thinking about things that was way too distracting. "Stamina, huh?" he asked, clearly impressed. "Would that apply to other areas of your life, as well?" He started walking again as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked again as she led him toward the cemetery.</p><p>"How many ways can I say yes?" he muttered to himself, hoping that stamina didn't come with super hearing as well. He followed her into the cemetery, the darkness following closely at his heels. "Great, a cemetery. Perfect spot for killing vamps."</p><p>"Nice job back there, by the way," she told him as she jumped over the locked gate and waited for him to do the same.</p><p>"Told you I could kick some ass," he responded, easily jumping the fence. "But why did you go after the big one? It's not like I couldn't have done it."</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't go all macho on me. It was just instinct."</p><p>"Macho?" Dean retorted as they crept their way through the dark cemetery. "It ain't about macho, Blondie. I could just as easily dusted that thing. Hell, I took down two all by myself."</p><p>Shooting him an irritated look, she resisted the urge to smack him. Shaking her head, she made her way over to a crypt in the far West corner, knocking on the door.</p><p>"What, is this your polite way of saying Hey, I'm here to kill you now?" Dean asked sarcastically. The smile died on his face, though, when a tall, lean, blonde guy answered the crypt door. And smiled at Chloe.</p><p>Spike folded his arms across his chest. "This is the big bad demon hunter?" he asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"He just took out two vamps," Chloe told him, moving past him and heading inside the crypt.</p><p>"Spike, right?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and still standing outside the crypt. "Huh. Thought you'd be... older and uglier. Glasses maybe." Brushing past him, he looked around the well furnished crypt and added, "... and human."</p><p>A grin tugged at Chloe's lips, but she managed to suppress it.</p><p>Spike smirked. "You guessed wrong."</p><p>"Except about the older part," she said, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Oh, do you mean this guy just likes to live in a crypt?" Dean shot back at Chloe, though never taking his eyes off Spike. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, moving himself between Chloe and this Spike guy, who looked like a poor version of Billy Idol.</p><p>"Relax, Dean," Chloe said, a little surprised at the protective gesture.</p><p>Spike lit a cigarette, watching him with vague amusement. "You mean you haven't told him all about me, Pet?"</p><p>"Told me... what, that the blonde look just makes you look... dead?" he retorted, keeping himself firmly planted in front of Chloe. "No way I'm relaxing until I know what the hell is going on. THIS... guy... is your Watcher??" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Chloe was friends with a vamp.</p><p>She placed a hand on his arm. "Unofficial. And...he has a soul. He fights on our side," she told him.</p><p>Spike looked between the two of them, his gaze resting on where her hand was on Dean's arm. A knowing smirk spread across his face.</p><p>Dean didn't know what pissed him off more: what Chloe told him or the fact that he wanted to beat that look off Spike's face. "What do you mean, he's got a soul?" he asked, finally turning to Chloe to look at her. "Don't you think about biting me, dude," he warned Spike.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself," Spike retorted.</p><p>"I mean...he's not like other vampires. When someone's turned into a vamp, their soul is gone. But...Spike...is one of the two known exceptions."</p><p>He glowered at her. "Don't bring that Nancy-Boy into this," he warned.</p><p>She grinned, knowing what a sensitive topic Angel was.</p><p>"Nancy-Boy?" Dean asked, looking back at Spike and cocking an eyebrow. "Where the hell you from, man? Girlieville or something?"</p><p>Spike glared at him.</p><p>"He's British," Chloe informed him.</p><p>"And he has a soul?" Dean asked Chloe, ignoring the look Spike gave him. "What exactly does that mean? He's gonna feel really bad when he sucks the life outta me?"</p><p>"He's not going to suck anything out of you," she said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Wouldn't waste my time," Spike snarled, glaring at Dean once more before heading over to the sofa.</p><p>"It means he doesn't hunt humans at all," Chloe told him.</p><p>Crashing onto the couch, Dean ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "What the hell kind of town have we landed in?" he said out loud. "You got a Hellmouth, soulless vamps who attack you, a soulful BRITISH one who snarks at you..." He threw his hand in Spike's general direction. "What next? The demons going to put on a play or something?" He gave Spike an eye-over and could have laughed out loud. "You don't look too tough for a vamp," he commented. "Been starving yourself?"</p><p>Spike's eyes narrowed. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you wanker."</p><p>Chloe covered her mouth with one hand to hide the smile.</p><p>"Or what?" Dean snarked back, standing up and getting in Spike's face. "You gonna bite me?" Dusting those vamps earlier had left him anxious to hunt some more, and this Spike guy was just pissing him off to no end.</p><p>Spike rose to his feet, towering over Dean by several inches and glowering. His hands curled into fists.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough." Chloe rolled her eyes as she got in between them. She looked at Dean, shaking her head. "I get it. You're the Alpha Male." She turned her attention to Spike. "Any word on Springheel Jack tonight?"</p><p>Eyes still filled with anger, he reluctantly focused on her. "Seems to have disappeared right off the bloody map."</p><p>"Great. He's probably regrouping," she mumbled, raking a hand through her hair.</p><p>"How's that..." He gestured vaguely to her stomach and she shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Fine," she said shortly.</p><p>Dean watched the conversation between Chloe and Spike with a great deal of concern. "What's wrong with you, Chloe?" he asked suddenly, backing off as clearly the situation became serious.</p><p>She glanced at him. "It's nothing."</p><p>Spike snorted. "Yeah if you call getting impaled nothing."</p><p>Dean looked at Spike in shock. "Im--PALED?!" He looked at Chloe, who had sat down and turned her face from his. "When the hell did this happen? And was it this Springheel Jack guy?" He directed his questions to Spike, as he knew Chloe would probably give him a non-answer.</p><p>Spike's eyes were dark. "Few nights ago when he made his first appearance." He threw his cigarette butt on the floor and stomped it out. "For a few minutes I thought I was gonna be breakin' in a new Slayer."</p><p>"You're not that lucky, Spike," Chloe said with a smirk.</p><p>He smirked back at her, though there was a touch of worry in his eyes.</p><p>Dean closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. She'd been hurt, he thought. Even before they met in the bar last night... and why this made him want to kill the thing that did it to her troubled him. Trying to remain composed, he opened his eyes and looked her over. "You don't look too bad for someone who nearly died," he commented. "I take it you heal fast?"</p><p>"Comes with the Slayer package," she told him, not quite meeting his eyes.</p><p>Sighing in frustration, Dean let that comment go with a simple nod. He was ready to kill. Now. "So, what's this Springheel Jack? And how do we kill it?"</p><p>"He's a bloody pain in the ass," Spike grumbled, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath. "We're not exactly sure what he is," she admitted. "My guess is some kind of demon. Slightly larger than a human, breathes fire, can leap tall buildings, and he has a nasty set of claws."</p><p>Dean nodded, taking all this information in. "I wonder if Sammy's found something about this thing in Dad's journal," he said suddenly, whipping out his cell and calling his brother.</p><p>"Sammy?" Spike repeated.</p><p>"His brother."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Fantastic."</p><p>"Jealous cause he's as good looking as me?" Dean snorted, glaring at Spike. When Sam finally answered the phone, he said, "Sammy, got something for you."</p><p>"Oh goodie," Sam's response through the phone sounded under-whelming. "Can it wait? I'm kinda busy putting all this stuff together." He motioned his free hand towards Chloe's growing database of all things strange, which had grown since he'd started adding to it.</p><p>"Shut up, okay, and listen," Dean retorted, ignoring Spike's smirk. "Did Dad put anything in the journal about a -- what is it called again?"</p><p>"Springheel Jack," Chloe answered, rising to her feet.</p><p>Nodding his thanks to her, he said, "Springheel Jack, Sammy. Did Dad ever come across it?"</p><p>"Doesn't ring a bell," Sam responded, instantly curious, "but I'll go through it and look, okay? I'll call you back in a little while if I find something." Pausing and smiling, he continued, "You gotten to first base with Chloe yet, bro?"</p><p>"I'm going to kick your ass when I get back for that," Dean muttered, saying goodbye and hanging up. "Sam's looking into it. If Dad's come across it, he'll call us." He saw Spike looking at him. "What? Have I grown horns?"</p><p>He smirked knowingly. "I'm going out. Don't mess up my crypt," he said as he stalked toward the door.</p><p>Chloe watched him go and shook her head slightly.</p><p>"Just make sure you clean up your bloody messes," Dean called, enjoying the pot shots he'd been throwing at Spike all night.</p><p>"Men," she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Dean looked away from the crypt door and cocked his eyebrow at Chloe. "What?" he demanded. "You're just as bad, with the 'alpha-male' crack, ya know." He sighed and looked around the crypt, suddenly aware that Spike had left them alone. "Someone trying to tell us something?" he muttered under his breath as he stalked to the fridge and looked for a drink.</p><p>"I kinda doubt you're gonna want anything from there," she warned with a smirk.</p><p>Opening the refrigerator door, Dean grimaced at all the bags of blood he found in here. But he found what he was looking for: a beer. Smiling in triumph, he grabbed it and slammed the door. "Actually, got what I wanted," he said and opened it, taking a swig and sitting down again. "So, now what? More waiting?"</p><p>"Actually I was kinda thinking I should get back out there," she said a bit anxiously, glancing toward the crypt door.</p><p>"No problem," he replied, knocking back the rest of the beer in a couple swallows. "I'm ready when you are." He stood up and deliberately left the empty bottle on the floor, just to make Spike mad.</p><p>Chloe led the way toward the door, amused by his antics. "All right, so why don't you tell me a little more about how you got mixed up in all this anyway."</p><p>Shutting the crypt door behind him, Dean caught up with Chloe as the darkness swallowed them once again. Pacing himself beside her, he said, "My dad, actually. He started me on this when I was... really young." The memory of his mother dying was not one he'd forget, and he wondered if Chloe could handle how hard it had made him.</p><p>She glanced at him sideways as they walked. "What got him into it?" she couldn't help but ask, her reporter instincts still keen.</p><p>"Uh... my mother." Looking sideways at her, he knew this had caught her interest, for whatever reason. Might as well give her the whole bloody truth of it. "A demon killed her. And he wanted vengeance."</p><p>Chloe stopped in her tracks, stunned. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Dean stopped with her and laid a hand on her arm. "It's okay. Not your fault. It just... happened, okay?" he said, turning her to face him. He could see the shock and sadness in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take that away from her.</p><p>A stab of pain hit her hard and she shut her eyes against the tears she felt at the too-fresh memories that flooded her mind.</p><p>Dean saw a more intense flash of pain from her eyes before she closed them, and he put both hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Talk to me. What's this bringing up?" he asked softly.</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath, attempting to regain her composure. When she opened her eyes, she found herself gazing at him intently. "Hey, Dean?"</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked, a little startled by the way she was looking at him.</p><p>"You ever seen a zombie before?" Without waiting for a response, she moved around him, spinning and kicking it several feet away from them.</p><p>Chloe moved faster than anyone he'd ever seen, Dean thought as he watched her fight the zombie with moves that would impress anyone. Even as the stupid creature staggered to its feet, she was on it again, kicking and punching into it without any hesitation. He looked around to see if there was anything else lurking about, but it was too dark to tell. But still... he felt something.</p><p>"Only way to kill them is destroy the brain. Still got the gun?" she called, knocking it down once more and glancing at him.</p><p>Dean grabbed the gun from his jacket and, walking over, cocked it and put a bullet in the thing's brain. Several times, in fact. The zombie flailed its arms before becoming still. "Dead again, huh?" he remarked, hiding his gun back inside his jacket. "Well, that was fun."</p><p>"Yeah. We're not done yet," Chloe informed him grimly, nodding past him to about ten more headed for them.</p><p>"Shit, I knew I felt them coming," he muttered as the drones moved towards them in jerky, unnatural movements. Dean whipped out his gun and handed it to her. "Take this, will ya? I've got a spare." He grabbed the small pistol he kept stashed in the small hidden pocket of his jacket out and looked at her, nodding. And barreled into two of the things, punching and shooting as he went.</p><p>She hesitated a moment. "I guess this isn't the time to tell you I don't know how to use a gun," she said under her breath, tucking it into her jeans. She headed into Spike's crypt once more, retrieving a very large broadsword before throwing herself into the fray, taking off two of their heads in one fell swoop.</p><p>Dean took out another one with his gun before realizing he was the only one shooting. He glanced at Chloe long enough to realize she was lopping off heads like scissors cutting into paper. But there'd be time to admire her skill with a sword later, he though, as a really large zombie grabbed him and threw him several feet into a retaining wall. Wincing in pain and spitting out a little blood, he</p><p>grumbled, "Oh, it's on now." He stood up and grabbed a large stick from the ground, beating the zombie down with as much strength as he had until it was on the ground. He then shot it in the head and made for the other two still left alive.</p><p>"Don't get bit!" she called out the warning as she took swung the sword and sent the zombie's head flying halfway across the cemetery.</p><p>"They're definitely not gonna do the biting on me," he muttered, pounding one with the stick while he fended off the other one with one of the stick's ends. When he realized, though, that his gun was out of bullets, he knew he might be in trouble. "Chloe! My gun!" he shouted, knowing he needed it in order to finish off these two.</p><p>Within a split second she was at his side, kicking one away as she took the other out with her sword, making it seem all too easy.</p><p>"Chloe, dammit, the gun!" Dean shouted again, his breaths coming in short spurts as he held down the last zombie with the stick. He felt the butt enter his outstretched hand and with a single bullet, he sent the thing back to hell.</p><p>Resting the tip of the sword onto the ground, she looked down at him and offered him a hand to help him up.</p><p>Breathing heavily, he dropped the stick and took her hand, gladly accepting the help she offered. "See anymore?" he asked, trying to catch his breath as he put his unloaded gun away. And then stared at Chloe, who again looked like she could go a few more rounds.</p><p>She looked around, then slowly shook her head. "That's it." She offered him a tiny smile. "Nice job."</p><p>Dean smiled despite the pain he felt in his side. "Thanks," he said, looking down at her, then backing up a step. "Nice sword fighting," he commented, flinging a hand at the broadsword she held in her hand and focusing on evening out his breathing.</p><p>"Thanks. You okay?" she asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," he said evenly after a minute, the breathing thing under control though the pain in his side not getting any better. He shooed her hands away. "No, really, I'll live. I've had much worse." He took a seat on top of a tombstone anyway, just in case. Suddenly, he missed Sam. This was the first time in awhile where he didn't have his brother by his side, and it just... felt strange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was pacing the room by the time Dean and Chloe got back to her place. And the moment Dean walked in, holding his right side, Sam launched into him. "Where the hell have you been? You haven't been answering your cell, thought maybe you were in a ditch somewhere --"</p><p>Dean help up a hand to silence him and looked at Chloe. "See what I have to put up with?" he joked, then grimaced as he sat down.</p><p>Chloe eyed Dean worriedly and then looked at Sam. "Sorry. I know it's late, but this is pretty standard for a night of patrolling." She shrugged out of her jacket, making a face at the stains. "I hate zombies," she muttered.</p><p>"Zombies?" Sam cried out, taking several strides to his brother, knowing he was injured and probably didn't want anyone doing anything about it. "How many were there?"</p><p>"At least ten," Dean remarked, seeing that concerned look in Sam's eye. "I'm alright Sammy. No need to gush."</p><p>"I don't gush," Sam retorted, looking over at Chloe. "You okay?" he asked her. "Bozo here's trying to hide his injury."</p><p>"He's been doing it all evening. And I'm fine," she told him. "Sum total...six vamps, eleven zombies and a close encounter of the British kind."</p><p>Sam shook his head, stifling a laugh that she was okay and her usual amusing self. Dean, on the other hand, looked about as happy as a hungry bear. "Let me take a look," he said. "You've had a busy night."</p><p>"Hell no," Dean snapped back. "I'm fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to offend any delicate female senses with my hot bod." He stood up and started stumbling his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. "I'll go," she told him, shaking her head and following Dean into the bathroom. "All right, take off your shirt."</p><p>"What?" Dean asked, shocked by the fact that Chloe had followed him into her cramped little bathroom. "No really, I think I got this." His body knew better, though, because he suddenly groaned in pain.</p><p>Concern in her eyes, she shut the door and moved to his side. "Sit," she said, motioning to the sink.</p><p>Dean recognized the authority in her voice and obeyed, stripping off his shirt and watching her. "Yes, Nurse," he grumbled, watching her visually inspect his wound. "What's the prognosis?"</p><p>"I think you'll live," she informed him with a small smile. She pulled her first aid kit from the medicine cabinet, as well as a bottle of peroxide. Dabbing some of it onto a wad of cotton, she gently cleansed the wound and placed a bandage over it.</p><p>Dean winced a little over the sting of the peroxide, which he hoped Chloe didn't see, but deep down he enjoyed her bandaging him up. The feel of her fingers brushing his skin lightly. And it was over way too quickly, he thought to himself as he watched her clean up. Shrugging back into his shirt, he grinned playfully and said, "Got any wounds that need tending to?"</p><p>She couldn't help but smirk at him. "Well, if you had gotten here a few days sooner..."</p><p>Smiling and standing up, he stood over her, just a hair too close, and grinned. "Don't tease like that. Makes me wanna stick around to see if you'll need any... first aid."</p><p>It was unnerving having him so physically close to her and her brain fought to come up with a witty retort. "Might have to take you up on that sometime," she responded.</p><p>She wasn't moving, so Dean dared to lift his hand and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He stared into her eyes, wondering how he was still breathing. He felt like he was drowning in her eyes and was beginning to contemplate something more than that when he heard a loud knock on the door. "You two fall in?" he heard Sam shout.</p><p>Dean stepped back like he'd just been shocked and yelled, "Yeah, it's fine." Nodding to Chloe, he stepped around her and opened the door, leaving the bathroom.</p><p>She let out a breath, feeling shaken and not understanding why. She barely knew this guy and for a minute there she'd seriously contemplated shoving him against the wall and kissing him. And that just wasn't like her at all. Confused and unsettled, she slowly left the bathroom as well, her cheeks slightly flushed.</p><p>Dean walked quickly down the hall and found his brother back at Chloe's computer, almost as if he'd never left. Running a hand over his face, Dean leaned over Sammy's shoulder and said, "What have you come up with?"</p><p>Not turning around, Sam muttered, "The revelation that you too were about to go at it in the bathroom."</p><p>Itching to smack his brother in the head, Dean refrained when he saw Chloe come into the room, her cheeks still slightly flushed, her eyes not quite meeting his. "No, moron," he said loudly. "About the monster I called you about."</p><p>Drawing in a breath, Chloe moved to stand beside the desk, as well, being sure to keep a few feet's distance away from Dean. "Any luck?"</p><p>Scrolling through the pages of information Sam had worked to compile, he stopped and pointed at something. "Yeah, it's small, but it's something. about Springheel Jack. Apparently, Dad had notated an article in a newspaper in Dayton, Ohio. Something about a flying creature scaring a group of teenage girls walking through a local park."</p><p>Dean snorted in laughter. "Imagine that. Scaring a bunch of girls." He didn't look at Chloe, though he asked her, "So what happened to make this thing hurt you like it did?"</p><p>Sam turned to look at Chloe sharply, concern in his eyes. "Chloe, what happened to you?"</p><p>Chloe shot Dean a look, but he didn't meet her gaze. "Nothing, really. I'm all right. I just pissed him off."</p><p>Dean chuckled. "Well, what did you go to piss him off, exactly? Wail on him like you did those zombies?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>Sam looked at Chloe looking at Dean, who was looking everywhere but her, and bit back a laugh. Coughing, he said, "So you fought with this thing a couple nights ago? What happened?"</p><p>She sighed softly. "I stopped it from attacking a couple kids. I was trying to get them to safety and made the mistake of turning my back on him."</p><p>Jesus, Dean thought. Trying to save kids from it, and the thing attacked her instead. "So its M.O. is to attack children and what it thinks is helpless women?"</p><p>"I don't think Springheel Jack fears much," she told him, glancing at him sideways.</p><p>"So what are its weaknesses?" Sam asked, trying to glean more information from her. "Does it have weaknesses?"</p><p>Dean shifted his eyes towards Chloe, looking at her carefully and hoping she had some answers so they could get this thing and kill it.</p><p>"I wish I knew," she said, feeling guilty that she didn't know more. "I've only had the one encounter with him, and... let's just say... he's still alive."</p><p>"Damn, then it's a tough mother to kill," Dean replied thoughtfully. "Sammy, anything in Dad's journal about how to kill it?</p><p>Sighing in frustration, Sam said, "No. I combed through it thoroughly, and nothing except that article. Which means --"</p><p>"-- we'll have to find it and fight it to find its weaknesses," Dean finished. looking directly at Chloe for the first time since he left her in the bathroom.</p><p>She met his gaze. "I'll have to find it," she corrected him quietly.</p><p>"Wrong, Blondie," Dean snapped. "We are going to find it. All of us. Together. Even Spike might prove useful."</p><p>Sam's ears perked up at the mention of Spike, but he kept his mouth shut because of the look Chloe threw at Dean.</p><p>She took a step toward him, her eyes narrowing. "I don't want the two of you anywhere near this thing," she said strongly.</p><p>Dean took a step towards her, bringing him closer to her. "Tough shit," he replied. "We're gonna hunt it whether you like it or not. With or without you."</p><p>"Dean's got a point, Chloe," Sam said, standing up. "It's better to look for this thing together. We can spread out, cover more ground that way."</p><p>"Listen to me. This thing is worse than zombies, vamps and slime demons put together. And I'm not gonna have your deaths on my head!"</p><p>"That's because we're not going to die!" Dean shouted back, just as insistent.</p><p>Sam looked between Dean and Chloe and shook his head. No way he was gonna get between them unless things got bloody.</p><p>"And how the hell do you know that?" she demanded, glaring at him.</p><p>"Because I have ESP," Dean retorted hotly, glaring back. "What the hell do you think? We know how to take care of ourselves!"</p><p>"And I know how to take care of myself but THIS thing damn near killed me!"</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" he yelled, inching his way closer to her, thinking his stature might make her back off. "That we're too weak to protect ourselves?!"</p><p>Sam saw this thing about to explode, and rather than step in and possibly lose his head in the process, he said, "I'm... gonna go get something from the car. Be back in a sec." And he took off out of the apartment, leaving Chloe and Dean to duke it out themselves.</p><p>Neither of them heard or paid attention as he exited quickly.</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying," she said tensely. "I'm saying that I nearly died and I have advanced healing powers. You don't! If this was any other demon, I wouldn't have a problem but--"</p><p>Growling, Dean interrupted her tirade with a "shut the hell up" and, grabbing her by her arms, hauled her to him and kissed her hard on her already open mouth.</p><p>It only took her a couple seconds to realize what was happening and she groaned softly against his lips before returning the kiss, sliding her hands up to his neck as the heat radiated between them.</p><p>Chloe's response was the last thing he'd expected, but that only made him wrap his arms around her and hold onto her, deepening their kiss, falling into the sudden and desperate need that crackled around them.</p><p>She'd never felt anything like this before. It was needy and hot and bordering on desperation. She pressed him up against the front door, her lips never leaving his.</p><p>Dean felt his back hit the door as Chloe slammed them against it, her hands starting to roam over his chest as she kissed him with the kind of hot desperation he felt for her. She groaned, which only drove him to want even more from her. So it was with great regret that he pulled her away from him and broke that hot, mind-melting kiss. "Chloe...." he began, not knowing what to say.</p><p>She swallowed hard, quickly taking a couple steps away from him. "Sorry. I... sorry." Embarrassed, she quickly turned and headed toward her bedroom, wondering what the hell had come over her.</p><p>Dean followed her, quick on her heels, and was able to stand in the doorway, blocking her ability to shut him out, literally. "Don't apologize," he demanded. "That was -- that was... one amazing kiss." He swallowed hard, wondering what would happen if he kissed her again.</p><p>Like she could deny that. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I don't really... do that."</p><p>Dean took an uncertain step towards her, not wanting to scare her off. "That's why I stopped," he whispered, wishing she would look at him. "I don't want you to.... regret.... having us around, just because I'm a pain in the ass."</p><p>Chloe let out a breath. "So... maybe we should just... pretend it didn't happen."</p><p>Dean strode into her room and gently took her chin in his hand, lifting her eyes to his. "There's no way I'm forgetting this," he replied, stroking her chin with his finger. "I hope you don't, either." With that, he stepped back and said, "Maybe we should get some sleep."</p><p>She gazed at him, more than a little shaken by his words. "That's... probably a good idea." She swallowed hard.</p><p>Dean heard the front door slam, so he figured Sam had come back in, feeling the coast was clear. Moving to her again, Dean kissed her quickly, his lips wanting to linger on hers but knowing that was impossible. "Get some sleep, then," he said. "We'll talk more about... whatever tomorrow." He smiled a little, his eyes still a little glassy from kissing her again, and left her room without another word.</p><p>Chloe watched him go and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering what she'd just gotten herself into this time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spike rapped loudly on Chloe Sullivan's doorway shortly before 4 in the morning, a grim expression on his face as he waited for her to answer.</p><p>The loud, insistent knocking at the door woke Sam up from a sound sleep. Of course, he would have to sleep on the cot, he thought, jealous of the guest room Dean was sleeping in. Rubbing his eyes and stumbling to the front door, he turned on the light and opened it. A pale yet tall blonde guy stood on the other end, the frown he'd been wearing growing darker at Sam's appearance. "Yes?" Sam asked when the stranger said nothing.</p><p>"Let me guess," Spike drawled. "Sam." He moved past him and into the apartment.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Sam," he replied, having no choice but to close the door behind him and face the stranger. "More to the point, who are you?"</p><p>"Spike," he said flatly, heading for the bedroom.</p><p>Spike. Great, Sam thought as he grabbed the other man before he could take another step towards Chloe's room. His arm was icy cold. "Whoa, there. Where the hell are you going and ... what's with your arm being so cold?"</p><p>"I'm going to talk to the Slayer. We have trouble." Spike gave him the once over.</p><p>"Maybe," Sam retorted, "but I still don't see her being all happy over your waking her up. I'll do it." Sam brushed by Spike, ignoring the look he gave him as he walked down the hall to Chloe's room.</p><p>Chloe's sleep was a restless one. Her body was twisted up in the blankets, her breathing more rapid than a person's should be while sleeping. There was a pained expression on her face and her hands gripped tightly onto the pillow.</p><p>Sam lightly knocked on the door, hoping that would wake her up, but when he heard nothing, he cracked the door open and saw her in what looked like the middle of a bad dream, "Glad Dean isn't seeing this," he whispered to himself as he gently shook Chloe's shoulder.</p><p>"Chloe," he said a little louder. "Wake up. Spike's here."</p><p>She sat up quickly, her eyes flying open, a startled expression on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked as she quickly untangled herself from the blankets and got to her feet, immediately on alert.</p><p>"I don't know," Sam whispered in response. "But he came walking in here like he owned the place, his face about as happy as someone at a funeral." He thumbed the door. "He's waiting in the main room. I'm going to go wake up Dean. I'm sure he'll want to hear about what Spike's got to say."</p><p>Nodding quickly, Chloe headed down the hallway to find Spike looking pissed off as he stood in the middle of her living room. "What's going on?"</p><p>He glowered. "You've known them two days and they're living with you?"</p><p>She shot him a look that clearly said to shut up.</p><p>Sam quickly opened Dean's room without hesitation and kicked the end of the bed. "Wake up, Dean," he said flatly, noticing his brother was twisting in his sleep, as if suffering from the same nightmarish dreams Chloe had.</p><p>The bed moving was the last thing Dean expected. He literally jumped out of bed, clad only in a pair of sweats, his fists raised as if to fight. It was then he realized he'd been asleep and Sam was in the room. "Sam?" he said groggily, shaking his head to clear his mind. "What--"</p><p>"Spike's here," Sam replied. "Put some clothes on and get your ass out into the front. I think there's trouble." Without hesitating, Dean grabbed a t-shirt and put it on as he followed his brother into the living room.</p><p>"About bloody time," Spike complained, glaring at the two guys.</p><p>Chloe shot him another look. "What's going on?"</p><p>He focused his gaze on her. "Two kids at Bluff Point dead. Looks like it was our buddy Jack," he told her.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment. "What makes you think it was Jack?"</p><p>"Same kind of wounds as..." He motioned to her vaguely.</p><p>Dean glared at Spike as if he could stake this guy at any second. "You mean, impalement?" he said sharply.</p><p>Sam looked at Dean, then at Chloe and finally at Spike. "Did you see Jack, Spike?" he asked flatly.</p><p>Spike's gaze remained focused on Chloe. "Didn't have to."</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath and turned to head for her bedroom once more.</p><p>"Right," Dean said, watching Chloe leave the room. He knew she was getting ready to go hunt this thing, and he'd be damned if they weren't going along. "Sammy, get dressed. We're going out." Sam nodded silently and headed for the bathroom to change.</p><p>Moments later Chloe reappeared in a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was carrying a battle axe in one hand and a flare gun in the other. She tucked the gun into her jeans. "Let's go," she said to Spike.</p><p>He nodded, leading the way to the door.</p><p>Sam re-appeared in time to grab his weapons and shove them into his jacket, just as Dean had already done. Both their faces looked grim as they followed Chloe and Spike out the door and down the stairs. Though they had been searching for the demon that had killed their mother and had fought way too many kinds of creatures, the fact that this one seemed un-killable was just a little intense for both of them. Though Dean would die before admitting that to anyone.</p><p>"I take it we're heading to where this thing was last seen?" Dean asked Spike, trying to keep his tone even and low.</p><p>"He's a bloody genius, that one," Spike said to Chloe wryly.</p><p>"Spike." Her voice had a touch of warning.</p><p>"Oh, let him gush with the compliments," Dean said casually. "It'll just be that much more fun when I stake his sorry ass."</p><p>Sam looked at Spike, slightly shocked by his brother's words. "Wait, you're a vampire? Damn, no wonder you're so cold. Literally. No offense." He looked at Chloe and smiled a little at his words, not wanting to be the focus of Spike's glare, which was on Dean at the moment.</p><p>Chloe shot Sam an amused look and shook her head slightly.</p><p>"That's right, I'm a vampire," Spike said, smirking. "I'm surprised the poof didn't tell you earlier."</p><p>"Poof?" Sam said, looking at Chloe with an equally amused look as he noticed his brother shoot Spike a go to hell look.</p><p>"Keep it up, Fang Boy," Dean retorted. "After I'm through smashing this Jack thing to pieces, you'll be lucky if I don't come after you." He glanced sideways at Chloe, who walked beside Spike in what he thought was an amicable pose and sighed in frustration. Damn, he did not need the distraction she created right now, he thought miserably.</p><p>"He's British," she told Sam with a wink.</p><p>"Gotcha," Sam said in response, having noticed the slang in his voice. "So I guess being called a poof is a bad thing?" He grinned at Dean, having realized he hated the word and thinking how nice it would be to use it in the future.</p><p>Spike smirked in response.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. All the testosterone was making her wish Lois was there to help balance things out a little. She sighed softly at the thought of her cousin, quickly pushed her from her mind, and focused on the task at hand.</p><p>They walked along the sidewalk for several minutes in silence, each seeming to be in their own little world. Sam kept watching Dean, who was watching Chloe and Spike a few paces in front of them, a persistent look of resentment and hated on his face. "Hey, better tone down the jealous look," Sam whispered to Dean. "Now's not the time, man."</p><p>"Like I don't know that, dude," Dean retorted softly, letting out a frustrated breath. "What do you think these two have going on, though?" He motioned slightly to Chloe and Spike.</p><p>"Uh, nothing, brother," Sam replied, amused Dean would even ask such a question. "They're friends, can't you see that? Oh wait, you're too jealous to bother with friendship."</p><p>Dean punched Sam in the arm and said nothing in response. Instead he called out, "How far is this place?"</p><p>"About a mile more," Chloe told him, glancing at him sideways and shooting him a questioning look.</p><p>Dean didn't miss the look she threw him and hoped she hadn't heard Sam's comments to him. He shrugged and said, "Okay." He resumed the dark look on his face and spoke nothing more.</p><p>"So Spike," Sam said, trying to get more information about the demon, "we know this thing can fly. What else can it do? Aside from being really strong?"</p><p>"Breathes flames," Spike informed him. "Nasty set of claws and teeth. Isn't scared of..." He glanced at Chloe sideways. "Anything."</p><p>She smiled grimly, gripping more tightly onto her axe.</p><p>"Great," Dean muttered in response. "Where's my suit of armor? I'll just go change into that to fight this thing."</p><p>"Dean, shut up," Sam snapped, his face filled with worry and concern. "This isn't funny. It almost killed Chloe, dude. What do you think it will do to us?"</p><p>Dean said nothing in response, because he was thinking the same thing. How could he possibly protect Chloe when he was so vulnerable to this creature's abilities? Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe --</p><p>"Damn, should have brought an extra sword or something," Sam muttered to himself. "Don't know if my gun's gonna cut it this time."</p><p>"Nothing's going to happen to any of you," Chloe said firmly, walking slightly ahead of the group as they approached Bluff's Point. Feeling slightly ill as she spotted the bodies of the two teens, she held her breath and knelt down on the ground beside them. One was a young female, the other a boy about her age. "Probably came here on a date," she whispered, closing her eyes as the weight of it settled upon her.</p><p>"Jesus," Dean swore under his breath. Their bodies had been mangled, like they had been ripped apart. Sam looked like he was going to puke, so he turned his head away, but Dean crouched down for a closer look. "I don't think they were killed here," he said after a moment. "Looks like they might have been dropped here. I mean if the thing can fly..."</p><p>"Goddammit," Chloe said under her breath as fury raced through her. Without warning, she flung her axe into the tree where the blade embedded deeply into it. She turned away from everyone, staring out over the Point, trembling slightly.</p><p>Spike watched her outburst with silence, having seen similar things with Buffy.</p><p>Dean didn't hesitate but moved quickly to Chloe's side, turning her to make her look at him. "Hey, we'll get this thing, okay?" He felt her trembling with hatred, knowing she probably blamed herself for the deaths of these two people. "I'd say it's not your fault, but you're probably going to disagree with me."</p><p>Sam, not looking at the bodies, walked over to Spike and whispered, "Does this happen with Slayers a lot?"</p><p>He looked at Sam with a grim, smile, his eyes dark with a pain he usually kept hidden away carefully. "Weight of the world," he murmured, watching Chloe.</p><p>"I should've been here," she whispered.</p><p>"And what?" Dean demanded harshly. "Gotten yourself killed in the process? What would that have served? Besides, even if you were right here, they would already have been dead. Jack killed them somewhere else. There's not enough blood to indicate they were murdered here." He gripped her arms tightly, not letting her go though she struggled against him.</p><p>"If I'm not saving lives then why the hell was I chosen for this?" she demanded harshly, tears stinging her eyes.</p><p>Dean understood her question and despair all too well. He looked back at Sam, standing beside Spike, whose life he had saved more often than he could count. And even though they had lost innocent people along the way, he knew that what they did had a purpose of some kind. Chloe had just not realized that yet. "You were chosen to fight the demons that do this," he replied, nodding to the bodies. "There's going to be causalities along the way, Chloe. Sam and I have seen that in our hunts."</p><p>Sam nodded in agreement. "He's right, Chloe. Listen to him for a change. Might never happen again." Sam smirked, noticing Spike smile at his jab at Dean. Dean just glared at Sam for a moment.</p><p>"It's different for Slayers, isn't it, Pet?" Spike's voice was quiet. "But they're right. You can't save everyone. No one can."</p><p>Dean looked sideways at Spike. "Billy Idol over there is right," he said softly, hating the fact that he agreed with Spike. "It's part of the job. I hope you can learn to accept that in time." The urge to kiss her was very strong, to the point where he wouldn’t have cared who looked on. He backed up and let her go, knowing if he didn't, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes for a long moment, then opened them once more, moving to the tree and yanking the axe from the bark effortlessly. "I'm gonna kill this thing," she whispered with a fiery determination in her eyes. Without waiting for a response, she headed back the way they'd come.</p><p>Dean wordlessly followed her, not sure where she was headed but determined to follow her wherever she was headed.</p><p>Sam stood with Spike, watching the two of them take off. "You think she's going to try to backtrack to where the demon came from?" he asked uncertainly. He understood too well the helplessness that came with knowing there's nothing you can do sometimes.</p><p>"She's going back to her apartment," Spike told him.</p><p>"Great," Sam said as they began to retrace their steps. "She can beat herself up more at home. That's good," he said sarcastically.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean was actually having a hard time keeping up with Chloe's fast-paced walk. "You looking for a fight? I'm sure we can find something for you to take your self-loathing out on before sunrise."</p><p>"I'm fine," she said tensely, not looking at him.</p><p>Spike kept pace with Sam a few feet behind Dean and Chloe, lighting a cigarette and putting it to his lips and taking a long drag off it. "She's going to consult her database to track it." Exhaling the smoke, he looked at Sam. "Her research skills are top-notch. Almost as good as her Slaying skills."</p><p>"Yeah, I've taken a look at the database she created to track the demons she comes across," Sam replied, keeping pace with Spike. "It's quite impressive. I've spent a lot of time adding the mountain of information our father gave us, and I'm beginning to see a pattern between the two sources of information." He saw Spike look at him in a little surprise and shrugged. "It's just that, we all seem to be killing similar creatures in similar places...." Sam stopped talking as an idea came to him.</p><p>Ahead of his brother, Dean glared at Chloe as they barreled back to her apartment. "Bullshit, you're not. I can read it all over you," he snapped back, wanting to strangle her for being so damned testy.</p><p>"All I want is to find this thing and put it six feet under," she said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"What is it?" Spike asked, glancing sideways at Sam.</p><p>"I know that," Dean retorted hotly, "but you got an idea on how you're going to do that if you don't even know where it was or is going?" She kept her fast pace, making him feel like they were running a marathon.</p><p>A look of realization came over Sam's face as he looked at Spike. "I think I know why Dad sent us here. It's to help her." He motioned his hand to the quickly retreating figure before him, with his brother right beside her.</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me again why he's staying here?" Dean demanded, watching Spike make himself way too comfortable on the couch, the blinds closed to keep out the sun.</p><p>"Dean, chill man," Sammy replied with a yawn. "Vampire, remember? He can't be out in the sun."</p><p>"Like I'm any happier about bein' here around you," Spike retorted, turning on the TV. "Now shut up, Passions is about to start."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. "Passions? You watch... a soap opera?" he snickered, trying hard not to laugh loudly. He looked over at Chloe, who once again was glaring at him. "What'd I do?" he asked mockingly.</p><p>"Shut up. Both of you. I'm trying to work," she snapped, glaring at both of them before turning back to her computer, her shoulders rigid.</p><p>Spike smirked at Dean and remained silent.</p><p>"Fine," Dean snapped back. "Sam and I are going out for supplies. If we're going to stay here, we'll eat you out of house and home." He looked at Sam, who looked tired but amused. "You're coming with me, Sammy."</p><p>"Uh, okay," Sam replied, realizing he needed to talk to his brother anyway. "Chloe, we'll be back, ok? Make sure she gets some sleep," he said as he looked at Spike.</p><p>Spike nodded slightly but didn't look away from the television screen.</p><p>Not looking at Chloe or Spike, Dean stormed out of the apartment and raced down the stairs. He was waiting in the car for Sam, as he followed slowly behind, giving his brother some breathing room before he completely exploded.</p><p>"Sam, what the hell are we doing here?" Dean demanded as soon as Sam got into the passenger side. "This whole thing is just... insane."</p><p>"Actually, I think I have an answer to that," Sam admitted, glancing sideways at his brother. "I think Dad sent us here...to help Chloe."</p><p>Throwing the car into gear, they took off down the road to find a grocery store, Dean looked sideways at Sam. "Oh really? Help Blondie? Why, since she has such strong help already." He knew the harshness of his voice could've been heard a mile away, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>"Dude, would you knock it off already?" Sam rolled his eyes. "The jealous routine is already getting old, Dean."</p><p>"Jealous?" Dean snorted. "I'm not jealous. I just hate Spike..." Lame ass excuse, he realized, knowing his brother would see right through that.</p><p>"Riiiight. And that has nothing to do with the fact that he knows Chloe better than you do and he's back at her place right now while you're here in a car with me."</p><p>Dean sighed, turning into the nearest grocery store parking lot. He turned off the engine and sat back and sighed. "So how am I supposed to help her when... I like her, Sammy?" he asked softly.</p><p>Sam glanced at him. "That's your motivation to help her, Dean," he said just as softly.</p><p>"My motivation?" he asked, turning to look at his brother. "Oh, I'm motivated, alright... but for all the wrong reasons."</p><p>"So you're saying this is just a sex thing?" Sam challenged, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"No, of course not," Dean snapped in response, surprising himself with his words. "It's much more than that, dammit. The way I feel about her..." He couldn't finish his statement, because he wasn't sure how deeply he felt about her.</p><p>"So you care about her, you like her...and you don't want her to get hurt, right?"</p><p>Dean nodded mutely in response, not trusting his voice to make anything other than un-manly sounding noises. Yes, he cared about Chloe more than he cared to admit. And so quickly, too... which scared him even more.</p><p>"Then your motivation to help her isn't wrong."</p><p>"Ok, whatever you say, little brother." Dean couldn't believe he was getting romance advice from Sammy, but shook his head and got out of the car. "Dude, you gonna help me get some stuff for Chloe's place?"</p><p>"And here I thought you just wanted to spend some quality time with me," he said mockingly as he climbed out of the car.</p><p>"This IS quality time," Dean snapped back. "Can't have that ... Spike there with Chloe and have quality time." With that, he headed into the store, hoping Sam would follow.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. When sarcasm was lost on his brother, he knew Dean was a goner.</p><p>Thirty minutes and five full bags later, Dean and Sam left the store, put the stuff in the back seat, and got into the Impala for Chloe's apartment. Dean screeched out of the parking lot, laughing at his ability to do that and not kill the tires. "So Sammy, you mentioned something about Dad sending us here to help Chloe?"</p><p>"That was a slow response time, even for you," he said with a smirk. Then he grew serious. "Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean Dad's journal mentioned the Hellmouth and the Slayer..."</p><p>Dean threw a hateful look at Sam but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it did, but how does that mean we're here to help her? And for how long? Maybe we need to help her catch this Jack character," he wondered.</p><p>"I don't know, Dean," he said, looking out the window. "I mean...there's a lot of trouble here. Can't you feel it, man?"</p><p>"Yes, I can," he replied solemnly. "Too much evil here. I have a feeling we'll be here for awhile." That thought made him smile a little too widely in response, just as they pulled into Chloe's apartment complex parking lot.</p><p>Sam couldn't help but smile at his brother's realization and he shook his head slightly before grabbing three of the bags and heading toward the building.</p><p>Dean saw the look on Sam's face and grimaced. He didn't know what was going to happen between Chloe and him, but he couldn't wait to find out. He practically bounded up the stairs to her apartment, Sam following behind him, though his entrance into her apartment was more subdued.</p><p>Chloe was nowhere to be seen when they entered, though Spike was still sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels with boredom.</p><p>"Why, Spike," Dean said mockingly, "enjoyed your soap? Can't sleep? DO vamps get insomnia?" He put down the bags and looked around for Chloe, worried.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's remark and turned to Spike. "Where's Chloe? She sleeping?"</p><p>"She went out," he answered, ignoring Dean completely.</p><p>"Out?" Dean said, concerned and shocked. "Where did she go?" He looked at Sam, knowing she had gone out looking for Jack.</p><p>Spike didn't look up from the television. "To talk to people and try to track our pal Jack."</p><p>"Dammit, I knew she'd pull something like this," Dean muttered, wanting to punch a hole in the wall. "Sam, can you stay here and get as much information on Jack as you can? I'm going to look for her." Standing in front of the television, Dean stared at Spike. "Where'd she go, Spike? I know she told you something."</p><p>"Actually she didn't," he retorted.</p><p>Moving towards the door, Dean muttered, "Some Watcher you are, man."</p><p>Sam stopped Dean before he left. "Dude, you need to slow down and think for a second. She'll come back, okay?"</p><p>"You don't know that," Dean replied harshly, "and if Dad's right, she needs me out there. So LET ME GO."</p><p>Hearing the determination in his brother's voice, Sam let him go. "Ok, but if something happens, you better call me, ok?"</p><p>Nodding, he smiled slightly and went out the door, slamming it behind him. Sam grimaced but knew if anyone would help Chloe, it'd be Dean.</p><p>"He's an annoying poof," Spike grumbled.</p><p>Sam laughed a little. "You have no idea, man," he said as he put away the stuff they'd gotten from the store. "What is a poof, by the way?"</p><p>The soul-clad vampire simply laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean went to the only place Chloe could possibly have gone: Bluff's Point, the place Jack was last seen. The place of her torment, he thought as he spied her standing in the place where the two dead bodies had been spotted and then removed. Chloe was standing there, her arms wrapped around her waist, lost in thought.</p><p>"Thought I'd find you here," he said, approaching her with a little trepidation.</p><p>She didn't answer, simply stood still, staring over the point in silence.</p><p>"I thought you were going to get some sleep, research, or something that involved taking it easy," he continued, standing beside her and staring at the scene in front of him.</p><p>"I'm not taking it easy until I find this thing."</p><p>"Then neither am I," he said.</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "This isn't your battle," she whispered. "I'm the one who let him get away."</p><p>Turning to Chloe, he said, "Funny thing about that, Chloe. Sam thinks we were sent here to help you, so it's actually our fight, too.</p><p>A confused expression on her face, she turned to him. "Sent here to help me?"</p><p>"Our dad... he tends to send us on hunts with only coordinates he texts to us," Dean explained. "The latest ones sent us here." He hoped she understood what he was telling her.</p><p>"Why would your dad send you here?" She shook her head. "I mean, he doesn't know me."</p><p>Scratching his head, Dean replied, "Dad mentioned the Slayer and the Hellmouth here in his journal. Sammy used it to add stuff to your database on your computer."</p><p>Chloe's eyebrows furrowed. "But how does your dad know about the Slayer? About...about me?"</p><p>"I have... no idea," he replied, chuckling a little. "It's almost like we're meant to be here or something. I dunno." Dean put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, though he felt awkward doing that in broad daylight. "So you've got some help, okay? As long as it takes. We'll be around to help you and your blonde Billy Idol Watcher." He threw her a lazy flirtatious smile.</p><p>A very faint smile touched her lips and she met his eyes.</p><p>Chloe's eyes connected with his and nearly knocked the breath out of him. Damn, he could lose himself in those green depths, he thought as he stared at her. But he shook himself out of his reverie and walked around the crime scene area.</p><p>"Dean?" Her voice was very soft as she watched him.</p><p>"Hmm?" he said, not looking at her while walking around in small circles, looking to see if the cops had missed any piece of evidence in their clean up job.</p><p>"Thanks," she whispered.</p><p>That was the last thing Dean expected to hear from her. He stopped and looked up at her, not missing the warmth in those green orbs. "For what?" he asked, a small, soft smile on his face.</p><p>"Everything," Chloe answered, holding his gaze.</p><p>Dean took a few steps towards her, enjoying the emotion that crossed her face. Gratitude. It wasn't something he got often. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he whispered. "You're welcome."</p><p>She swallowed hard, her gaze dropping to his lips.</p><p>Aw hell, he thought as she saw her gaze fall. He'd been wanting to kiss her all morning, so why not give into that impulse. Leaning into her, he gently touched her lips with his, feeling the heat between them rise as she responded to his kiss. Groaning, he tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened their kiss.</p><p>Chloe's eyes drifted shut as he pulled her closer and she lifted a hand to touch his face as she met him halfway.</p><p>Chloe's caress made his body react in ways it shouldn't be. Not in broad daylight... but Dean didn't pull away from her. He pulled her closer, so she was flush against him, kissing her like it was for the last time. He groaned gutturally, her mouth against his moving in a sensual yet passionate rhythm.</p><p>A soft groan escaped her as he pulled her against him. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to a guy she barely knew, but it felt like she'd known him forever. And the urge to be consumed entirely by him, by this heat between them, was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before.</p><p>Dean literally shivered in response to the need he felt emanating from her. Never had he known anything like this for anyone. Ever. His hands threaded through her hair, making her shiver with need and delight. His kisses became more intense, his need for her threatening to consume him. "Chloe?" he said raggedly, wanting her to be comfortable with this as much as he suddenly needed her.</p><p>It took her a moment to catch her breath and she swallowed hard, her eyes glazed over as she managed to look at him, suddenly remembering that it was broad daylight and they were in a public place.</p><p>Dean kissed her one last time, a quick hard kiss that spoke of promises to come later... assuming they didn't die first, he thought with a wry smile. "It's okay," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Feeling more alive with her than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd she run off to now?" Dean demanded, looking around the cemetery for Chloe, who seemed to have eluded the other three for who knows what. All Dean knew what that he had promised not to let her out of his sight, which was kind of impossible if she wasn't there.</p><p>"Dean," Sam replied, grabbing his brother's jacket to keep him from barreling off, "leave it. Chloe can take care of herself, ok?"</p><p>Spike walked alongside Sam in silence, his black coat billowing slightly in the cool night air. "She's a slippery one, that one," he commented with a faint smirk.</p><p>Sam smiled, knowing Spike knew her well enough to know she could handle whatever she was after and continued dragging Dean along with them. "Dude, I'm serious. She'll be fine. She is the Slayer, after all."</p><p>Dean yanked himself out of Sam's grip but didn't take off in search of Chloe. Frustrated that she didn't want him around and that maybe she was freaked out over what had happened earlier, he grumbled, "What does that mean, being the Slayer? How do I know she's really okay? Taking off by herself. Just plain dumb."</p><p>"You do it all the time, Dean," Sam protested.</p><p>"Yes, because I know what the hell I'm doing," Dean retorted without thinking.</p><p>"And so does she," Spike informed him. "She's got more working in her advantage than you do, in fact." He took a long drag off a cigarette as he headed for his crypt.</p><p>Dean followed hard on Spike's heels, infuriated that he could take such a casual attitude about her disappearance. "You gonna tell us about it... Billy?" he snapped, following Spike into his crypt.</p><p>Slightly annoyed that Dean just barged right inside without asking, Spike shot him a glare before heading for the fridge and grabbing a bag of blood and popping it into the microwave. "The Slayer has instincts stronger than any normal human. She's smart, she's fast...and damn amazing to watch fight." His eyes darkened and grew a bit distant for a moment, then he pulled the bag of blood out and dumped it into a mug, thinking more of Buffy than anything else. "Slayers are called for a reason. It's because they have certain...innate qualities that others don't." He took a long drink, amused by the disgust on Dean's face. "Advanced healing powers, stamina like you wouldn't believe..."</p><p>Sam stood beside Dean, shooting him a don't even say it look and turned to Spike. "I take it Chloe's not the first Slayer you've known, huh?"</p><p>"I'm a hundred and fifty years old," he replied, leaning against the crypt's wall and folding his arms across his chest. "I've known a few."</p><p>"Uh huh," Dean replied, brushing Sam off and sitting down on the plush couch. "So what more can you tell us about Slayers, aside from their... incredible stamina." He winked at Sam, who simply shook his head in shocked amusement.</p><p>Spike watched him in silence for a moment, his expression dark. "Don't get attached." His voice was cold and detached but deadly serious.</p><p>Dean noticed the starkness in Spike's face, and for the first time wondered about his history. Attachment was something he was clearly familiar with, but he knew better than to ask. Especially since Dean already suffered from the same thing.</p><p>Sam noticed his brother's hard response to Spike's strange comment and worried about Dean for the millionth time that day. "It might be too late for that, Spike," Sam replied, never taking his eyes off Dean.</p><p>"If it's not, it will be soon. Unless you leave now." He picked up his mug and took another drink, now thinking about bourbon instead of blood.</p><p>Sam's head snapped back to Spike, casually drinking his evening meal. "That's not going to happen. Not while Chloe needs our assistance. Our dad led us here, and knowing him, he'll want us to stay here until we've fulfilled our obligations."</p><p>He glanced sideways at Dean, whose shoulders had slumped as if the weight of the world was on his own shoulders. Already much too late, Sam thought, worried.</p><p>"Then do your job, and keep it at that." His voice was dark, dangerous and he moved to the corner to remove his bottle of bourbon, taking a long swig of that and grimacing slightly as it burned all the way down his throat. He smiled bitterly. "Because Slayers have their drawbacks."</p><p>"Such as... what?" Sam asked, not paying attention to Spike's change in demeanor.</p><p>Dean, on the other hand, noticed too much about Spike's moodiness and stood up and walked over to him. "You seem to know too much about Slayers not to have known one... intimately," he whispered, grabbing a glass and wordlessly asking for some bourbon.</p><p>"You're right about that," Spike said darkly, pouring some bourbon into Dean's glass and taking another drink himself. He began to answer Sam's question, though his eyes remained on the elder Winchester. "Most girls spend their lives thinking about what they'll do when they grow up. Slayers don't. Most of 'em don't make it that long. Most of 'em... don't want to."</p><p>Knocking back the drink, Dean grimaced and replied, "What do you mean, most of 'em don't want to? Are you trying to suggest that Chloe doesn’t?" Dean had figured Slayers lived a hard but short life, but the thought of Chloe dying too young was... unfathomable.</p><p>"I'm saying, all Slayers... have a death wish," Spike answered darkly. "Especially when they're already running from something in their past."</p><p>Dean stared at the vampire, understanding all too well how heading straight into the mouth of the demon lead to nothing but death. But it was Sammy, almost as if reading Dean's mind, who asked, "What, you're saying Chloe's running from something?"</p><p>Spike kept his gaze on Dean and remained silent.</p><p>"Chloe is running from something, Sammy," Dean called to his brother, never taking his eyes off Spike. "I just don't know what it is... yet." Taking another shot of bourbon, he downed it and nodded to the vampire, backing up to the couch to sit.</p><p>Clearly, Sam had missed something along the way, because the dark looks on both Spike and Dean made him extremely nervous. Especially since they weren't snarking at each other. "The last Slayer you knew, Spike," he said slowly. "How did... she die?"</p><p>Spike leaned against the coffin in his crypt, then took a long shot of bourbon. "Protecting her sister. And saving the world from Hell on Earth."</p><p>Sam sighed and looked down, saddened by the whole Slayer choosing process. "Why only one?" he asked out loud.</p><p>"What?" Dean said, snapping out of his dark thoughts over where Chloe was.</p><p>"Why is there only one Slayer?" Sam repeated. "With all the demons in the world, why not have several?"</p><p>"Ye fates be cruel," Spike mumbled.</p><p>"Nice non-answer," Dean grumbled in response. "What does Fate have to do with it?" He leaned forward, getting antsy with all this waiting.</p><p>"The truth of it is... I don't bloody well know," he responded. "Just how it's always been."</p><p>"Proof that just because you're old, you don't know all the answers," Dean laughed bitterly and stood up, heading for the door.</p><p>"Dean, where are you going?" Sam called, wanting to ask Spike more questions about being a Watcher but torn by his devotion to his brother to just watch him leave.</p><p>"Where do you think, Sam?" Dean muttered, reaching for the door handle.</p><p>"You won't find her unless she wants to be found," Spike informed him.</p><p>"Then I'm going out there to kill the first demon I come across," Dean snapped back. "Unless you have something more useful to tell us."</p><p>"I've already told you what you needed to know," he answered darkly.</p><p>He slammed the open door shut and strode back to Spike, getting in his face. "Need to know? That's not good enough, goddammit! I want to know it all!"</p><p>Sam stood beside both men but looked at Spike openly. "I've gotta agree with my brother on this one. We'll be here whether you like it or not. We need the whole nasty truth."</p><p>Spike straightened to his full height, towering over Dean and glowering at him. "Truth is...no one sent her here. She came on her own, like a moth to the flame. Because it's dangerous," he said with darkened, narrowed eyes.</p><p>"And why are you here, then?" Dean replied, meeting Spike's glare with his own.</p><p>"I have my own reasons," he answered, his eyes growing distant once more.</p><p>Grabbing Spike by his dark, billowy coat, Dean leaned in and whispered menacingly, "And is Chloe at the center of these reasons?"</p><p>Sam laid a hand on Dean. "Stop it," he whispered, trying to keep his all-too-pissed-off brother from staking the vampire.</p><p>An amused look flickered over Spike's features before he reached out and sent Dean stumbling backwards with a hard shove. "I'm not going down that bloody road again."</p><p>His pride hurt, pissed and worried about Chloe, Dean shook off Spike's physical response, looked at both of them and turned heel and walked out of the crypt, slamming the door behind him so hard that the noise reverberated throughout Spike's home.</p><p>Sighing, Sam sat down and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry about my brother," he said to Spike. "He doesn't do well with talk."</p><p>Spike lit up another cigarette silently, then looked at Sam. "What do you wanna know?"</p><p>"Everything," Sam said bluntly. "How they're called, how they practice, what they need to know to survive... how they die." Anything to help Dean accept who Chloe is, he thought, his gaze never leaving the vampire's face.</p><p>"I know a bloke. Can answer more of those questions than me. I'll give you his number."</p><p>Sam nodded at him, grateful for anything Spike could give. While he watched Spike jot down the number, he cautiously asked, "Why are you here? Seriously."</p><p>Spike was silent for a moment, eyeing him warily. "Atonement," he said simply.</p><p>Sam nodded silently, that one word speaking volumes. He took the number from Spike's outstretched hand. "Who's this guy, anyway?"</p><p>A faint smirk tugged at his lips. "Name's Rupert Giles. He was a Watcher."</p><p>"Rupert, huh?" Sam asked with a laugh. "He sounds very... British. Wait. You said, was. He's retired or something?"</p><p>"More or less. Once a Slayer dies... her Watcher is free of his duties with the bloody council."</p><p>Sam nodded, looking down at Mr. Giles' number and dreading that phone call he knew he must make. "I should go find Dean," he muttered, looking back up at Spike. "You're Chloe's Watcher, right?"</p><p>"Unofficial," Spike answered.</p><p>"Tell me where she went," Sam replied, knowing Dean would either continue looking for her until he dropped or die killing every sort of demon in sight. "It's important."</p><p>He was silent for a moment. "My guess is she's patrolling the docks. Where Jack made his first appearance."</p><p>"Thank you," Sam said and smiled at Spike. "I appreciate your help. You coming with me?" He turned at the door before opening it.</p><p>"Pass. Got my own demons to hunt tonight," he said grimly, removing an axe from his wall, a glint in his eyes. "Oh, and Sam? I wouldn't tell Giles I gave you his number."</p><p>Grimacing, Sam opened the door and said, "Sure, I'll tell him I nabbed it out of thin air." With a nod and a grin, he took off into the night, grabbing his cell phone to call Dean and find out where the hell we was.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Chloe spun, making contact with the vampire's abdomen and sending him sailing backwards into the wall. "You picked the wrong night to prey on innocent kids," she said darkly, striding toward him with a stake in hand as a couple of girls and one guy stood huddled nearby.</p><p>Dean had been searching for Chloe the last hour or so, but Sam's phone call about where Chloe could be made him haul ass towards the docks. Like he knew where the hell he was going... but he got there in time to see Chloe wailing on a very large, nasty vamp. He stayed back in the shadows, watching her with a combination of awe and envy. He'd never seen anyone fight like her, and watching her turned him on in ways he never thought possible.</p><p>Seconds later the vamp exploded into dust and she turned to face the kids.</p><p>"You saved our lives," one of the girls said, looking shocked.</p><p>"We should get home," the other girl said quickly, clutching the guy's arm.</p><p>"Not so fast," Chloe replied, her eyes narrowed and focused on the second girl.</p><p>Dean saw Chloe zero in on one of the girls in the huddled pack and stepped out of the shadows, being drawn to her intense staring. He didn't know if she saw him or not, but the fact that she looked like she was going to pounce on the second girl told him she clearly thought her a demon. He sprinted over to where she was.</p><p>Chloe didn't notice his presence until after the girl showed her true form, bearing her sharp fangs and letting out an angry growl. She caught sight of him running toward her at the same time the first girl screamed in horror at the sight. "Run," she said to the two human kids.</p><p>Watching Chloe out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed the two human kids and hauled them back and away, keeping them from harm. He backed up with them, watching Chloe pound the female vampire into the concrete pavement. "You two get the hell outta here, now," he growled at them and didn't stay to see them leave. He headed towards her, to ensure her safety. Not that she needed it, of course.</p><p>Suddenly a familiar, dreadful noise from above caught Chloe's attention and she looked up to see Springheel Jack. "Oh shit," she said under her breath, forgetting about the vampire entirely.</p><p>The female vamp looked up, looking every bit as frightened as the two kids had moments before. She took off in the other direction while the Slayer was distracted.</p><p>Dean didn't see at first what had distracted Chloe, but noticed the female vamp making a run for it. He grabbed her violently by the back of her hair and staked her before she knew what was coming.</p><p>Scrambling towards Chloe, he saw it: the Springheel Jack they had been hunting and researching, looking like a giant bat. Its wingspan alone had to have been eight feet wide. "Fuck," he whispered under his breath, noticing the demon saw not only him but also Chloe, who looked as though she had no power of her own. Fear crept through him as he felt the wind of the demon's wings beat at him.</p><p>"The kids," she said, not taking her eyes off the thing.</p><p>"They're gone," he replied, sneaking a look behind then and finding nothing. "Safe, I hope to God." He stared at the thing above them, swearing he saw a smile on its disgustingly dark and creepy features. He pulled out his gun, ready to take aim and shoot.</p><p>Chloe hesitated only a moment before sprinting and leaping up onto warehouse roof effortlessly, wielding her battle axe and putting herself level with Jack.</p><p>He smirked at her, his eyes glowing red. "We meet again," he whispered eerily.</p><p>"Dammit, Chloe," Dean grunted to himself, running around the building to find a ladder that led to the rooftop. He hauled himself up the ladder, praying he'd reach the top before the carnage had begun.</p><p>Her grip tightened slightly on the axe as Springheel Jack hovered just a few feet in front of her. "Let's go," she said darkly, taking a swing at him.</p><p>Moments later Dean reached the rooftop, slightly breathless but itching to pummel into this thing. He saw Chloe take a swing at Jack and the demon raise in the air just high enough so her axe hit nothing. She grunted in frustration, compelling Dean to whip out his gun and pull a few rounds into the demon's wing. The bullets did minimal damage, but the creature did shriek in pain and surprise. "Got ya, sick bastard," he muttered.</p><p>He found a large lead pipe and picked it up, hoping that would protect him better than his gun.</p><p>Chloe took the opportunity to swing at Jack with her axe once more, clipping the bottom of one of his wings and causing him to shriek again. She sensed it before it happened: the fire that spewed from his mouth right for her and Dean. Ducking, she rolled, taking Dean with her and landing them safely a few feet away. She was on her feet again instantly, adrenaline pumping through her veins.</p><p>Groaning, Dean rolled up again and jumped up to his feet. "Great, the fire thing," he said, noticing Jack eye him. But at least it was having a hard time staying in the air, which was a good thing. While Chloe took another swing at it with her axe, Dean used the pipe he'd found to smash into the creature's torso, which caused it to retaliate by trying to claw at him with its sharp toes. Dean ducked away from it successfully at first, though the second swipe caught him off guard and ripped a gash into his left arm. Roaring in pain, he whipped out the gun and started shooting at the thing, not knowing it he was hitting anything or not.</p><p>Truly pissed now, Chloe's eyes darkened with hatred and she flung her axe hard, instantly taking off the demon's head. Its lifeless body hit the ground below with a loud, sickening thud.</p><p>Dean stopped his wild shooting the second he heard the demon's carcass hit the ground. He looked at Chloe, the rage in her eyes powerful and oddly familiar. He knew that rage, because he'd been there way too many times to count.</p><p>He dropped his gun and took off his jacket, pissed as hell over the jagged rip in the arm. "Shit, that was my favorite jacket," he said, grimacing in pain over the bloody gash in his arm. "You alright?" he asked hesitantly.</p><p>Chloe slowly turned to face him, nodding slightly. "I'm fine." Wordlessly she shrugged out of her own jacket and wrapped it around his arm. "Come on. Let's get you home. Unless you're willing to go to a hospital."</p><p>"No way in hell I'm going to a hospital," he growled, feeling a little woozy from the shock his body had received. "I've had much worse, believe me." He handed Chloe his cell. "Call Sam. Tell him to get his ass over here with the Impala. Get us home." He saw the worry in her eyes and wanted to erase it somehow.</p><p>"Well, there went my plan of taking you back to my place and having my way with you post-slayage," she replied wryly, taking his phone and starting to dial Sam's number.</p><p>Dean laughed bitterly. "Just wait until I get this arm patched up, baby," he whispered, his heart beating faster at the mere thought.</p><p>Sam answered his cell on the first ring when he saw Dean's number. "Dean?" he said immediately, worried as hell that something was wrong.</p><p>"Chloe," she corrected him. "We're at the docks. You mind comin' to pick us up?" she asked, holding the coat on Dean's arm with one hand.</p><p>"Chloe?" Sam repeated, then made a beeline for the car, which he had parked close by the cemetery where Spike's crypt was. "What's happened?" He started the Impala and threw it into drive, speeding towards the docks.</p><p>"Well Springheel Jack is dead," she informed him.</p><p>"Whoa, you're kidding?" Sam replied, making a sharp let hand turn with his free hand. "You killed that alone?"</p><p>A small smile touched her lips and she met Dean's eyes. "No. Not alone."</p><p>Dean smiled back at her. "He thinks I'm nearly dead, doesn't he?"</p><p>Chloe grinned. "Dean says he's fine."</p><p>"Damn straight he better be," Sam growled back. "If he's dead, I'm gonna resurrect him and beat the crap out of him." Tearing around another corner, Sam spotted Chloe and Dean, both looking ragged and tired but Dean the only one bleeding. "I see ya," he replied before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Dean watched Sam tear around the corner like Hell was on his heels. "I'm going to kill him for squealing my tires like that," he muttered to Chloe.</p><p>"You both talk a good game but you'd be lost without each other."</p><p>Grunting, Dean watched as Sam squealed the car to a halt and grimaced again. "You're too perceptive, you know that?" he said jokingly, looking at her and wiping a stray blonde hair out of her face with his good hand.</p><p>"So I've been told," she said with a small smile, her eyes twinkling a little. "Come on." She guided him to the car with one hand on his good arm, climbing into the backseat.</p><p>"Dean, what the hell happened to you?" Sam demanded as soon as they got into the car.</p><p>"Thought I'd try out the new knife I bought on myself, just to see how well the blade worked," Dean snapped back, his head pounding and his arm throbbing from the pain.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sam hit the gas and started home. He looked in the rearview mirror at Chloe. "You okay, too, I hope?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she said, feeling more than slightly satisfied. "Thanks for comin' to get us."</p><p>"Anytime, Chloe," Sam replied with a smile. "I'm just glad you two are okay, though it’s gonna be funny seeing Dean fidget when I stitch him up."</p><p>"No way you're stitching me up, Twitchy," Dean replied with a grunt. "I don't need ‘em, dammit."</p><p>"Yes, you do," Chloe replied without hesitation.</p><p>Dean threw Chloe a look and his face twisted in pain as she removed her coat and glanced over the wound. "Do you have to do that... NOW?" he yelled, believing Sam was hitting every pothole and bump in the road.</p><p>"Relax. This is just a scratch."</p><p>"Then why does it hurt so much?" Dean growled, trying to act like a truly pitiful creature, just to get Chloe to take care of him.</p><p>Sam saw what Dean was doing and repressed a laugh. "Good thing for you we're here," he replied, pulling into Chloe's apartment complex. "Can't have you bleeding all over the car."</p><p>"Shut up, dude," Dean replied as he got out of the car and the three of them trodded up the stairs to her apartment.</p><p>Chloe saw through it too, but acted like she didn't simply to avoid hurting his pride. "Come on, let's go get that cleaned up," she said, leading him down the hallway and into the bathroom.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, Dean pulled up his sleeve, the pain in his arm reaching an all-time high. "Fuck, you'd think that thing had poison in its claws, this hurts so much," he admitted grudgingly.</p><p>"Tell me about it," she said quietly, reaching into the cabinet for the peroxide. "This isn't gonna be pleasant," she warned him.</p><p>"The peroxide," Dean winced, not looking forward to having that on his skin. And when she liberally poured it onto his wound, he shrieked in pain, not caring if Chloe thought him a complete wuss at this point.</p><p>Sam, hearing Dean's yelling, pounded on the door. "Hey, is he alright in there?"</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. "He's fine," she called back.</p><p>Sam stifled a laugh and said, "OK," before heading back into the living room to call Rupert Giles.</p><p>Dean endured Chloe's smirk as she cleaned his wound. "Gee thanks for making me sound like a bigger pussy," he muttered, though staring up at her.</p><p>"I think you did that all by yourself," she replied with a smirk.</p><p>Dean laughed a little, despite the pain of his cut. "Well, if you hadn't have poured the whole damn bottle on my arm, I wouldn't have screamed like a girl," he protested, watching her wrap his arm with a bandage.</p><p>"Uh huh." She smirked again.</p><p>Dean moved his arm around a little and stood up. "Thanks," he said, moving to her and squeezing her arms gently.</p><p>Chloe smiled at him. "No problem."</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Chloe to handle Dean, which she knew she was fully capable of doing, Sam picked up the phone and dialed the number Spike had given him. Taking a deep breath, he waited for someone to answer.</p><p>"Magic Box. Where we're always happy to take your money!" A cheerful female voice said on the other end of the line.</p><p>OK, so not the person he was expecting. "Uh, hello," Sam started uncertainly. "I'm trying to reach a... Rupert Giles." Sam read the name on the slip of paper, mispronouncing the last name with a hard G.</p><p>"You mean Rupert Giles," she said. "Hold on. Unfortunately he's still here in the country and not back in England where he's supposed to be!"</p><p>"Uh... okay?" Sam said, knowing this girl spoke English, but nothing he could understand. "Isn't it a good thing he's still in the country?"</p><p>She snorted. "Not for me. Giles! Phone call!"</p><p>This was the strangest girl he had ever spoken with, Sam thought with a soft laugh. He waited for this Rupert Giles to get on the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" Giles said after a moment, rolling his eyes skyward at Anya.</p><p>"Rupert Giles?" Sam immediately asked as a very British-sounding man answered the phone. "My name is Sam Winchester."</p><p>There was a long pause. "Sam Winchester?" he repeated slowly, the name immediately triggering something in the back of his mind.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Sam replied. "I'm calling about... Chloe Sullivan. Need some information, if you have the time."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Chloe Sullivan?" His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"The Slayer," Sam replied, confused. "She's in Cleveland, apparently attacking everything evil, and me and my brother Dean are helping her out with that. But I know nothing about Slayers and was told you knew all about them." He wondered if this guy could help him out.</p><p>He was silent for a long moment, painful memories flickering through his mind. "How did you get my number?"</p><p>Shit, Sam thought. "Uh, I was told not to tell you... Aw hell. Spike did. Know him?"</p><p>Giles rubbed his forehead. "Spike," he muttered. "Of course."</p><p>"I take it Spike wasn't supposed to do that?" Sam was getting more scared by the minute.</p><p>"No, it's fine," he said after a moment. "Is Spike in Cleveland with the new Slayer?"</p><p>"Yes, he is."</p><p>"I see." He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "What would you like to know?"</p><p>Clearing his throat, Sam noticed the tense note in Mr. Giles's voice. "Well, Mr. Giles, my brother and I don't know much about the Slayer, aside from some of the more obvious things... I guess... I need to know what makes a Slayer tick."</p><p>"Well, that'll certainly take awhile," he remarked. "If you would give me your phone number, I'll call you as soon as I arrive in Cleveland."</p><p>"You're coming to Cleveland?" Sam said, not the answer he was expecting.</p><p>"I'll be on the first flight out," Giles responded.</p><p>Giving Mr. Giles his cell number, Sam said, "We're staying with Chloe right now, but you can reach me at this number anytime.... and thank you for your help." A lame ending, but what else could he say?</p><p>"Certainly. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone, feeling overwhelmed. The Winchesters had met up with the new Slayer. Fate certainly could be funny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked, still holding onto Chloe's arms, needing more than anything to know she was okay... and not just on the physical level.</p><p>"I'm fine," she answered, gazing at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>Dean smirked, his smile softening as he looked into her eyes. "Me? I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you." He used his good arm to gently thread his fingers through her hair, which had fallen out of the holder she'd held it back in. Her hair felt like silk, he thought.</p><p>"Don't I look okay?" she asked, tipping her head up slightly to look at him.</p><p>"You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning closer to her, bumping his forehead gently with hers. "So what were you saying about having post-slayage fun?" He grinned widely, moving his head away and watching her flush with embarrassment.</p><p>"Yeah... I should... learn to think before I speak," she said with a short chuckle.</p><p>Dean's smiled widened, a suggestive glint in his eyes. "And here I was thinking you should never think before you speak... especially stuff like that."</p><p>Chloe smirked. "Is that right?"</p><p>"Damn straight," Dean replied before leaning into her kissing her soundly on the mouth, hammering his point home.</p><p>She shut her eyes as he pulled her against him and their lips met. She slid her arms around him, holding onto him as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.</p><p>He pulled her closer to him, her response a surprise and a necessity. He groaned as their lips met, their kisses beginning to border on something more. Dean wanted her, had felt that way since the second he'd seen her in that bar. But this wasn't just a physical need: he shook as he realized how deeply she had gotten under her skin. "Chloe," he whispered against her mouth, his good hand moving from her hair to her cheek, trailing down her arm lazily.</p><p>She swallowed hard, her heart thundering in her chest. She reluctantly pulled herself away from him. "Sam's... in the other room. And you're hurt," she whispered. And I'm not ready for this, she thought.</p><p>Dean blinked in surprise when she pulled away, his body mourning the loss of hers against him. Once he looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty there, he immediately backed off. No way he was going to rush this. "You're right," he said, stepping towards the door. "But... there's something you should know...."</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath. "What's that?" she asked softly.</p><p>He clenched his jaw, trying to find the right way to say what he needed to without scaring the hell out of her. "I... I really care.... about you," he whispered, not looking at her. "Just now I realized...."</p><p>"Dean..." She was afraid of what he was going to say next.</p><p>Shaking his head, he looked at her and smiled sadly. "Nothing," he said, his defenses going back up again. "It's nothing, okay? Thanks for tending to my arm. It feels better." He yanked the bathroom door open.</p><p>She caught his good arm gently with one hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.</p><p>He turned to look at her, his eyes carefully blank against her emotion-filled one. "Nothing to be sorry about," he said honestly. "Really... it's my problem, okay? My issue... for getting too close."</p><p>"To me?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Looking away, Dean nodded yes, not wanting to see the emotion cross her face. Especially if she didn't feel the same way.</p><p>She drew in a breath and slowly let it out. "There are things you don't know about me." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>Surprised, Dean turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.</p><p>Chloe gazed at him for a long moment. "I mean... despite what we have in common and..." She motioned between them, her eyes sad. "This... I'm not the person you want."</p><p>Seeing the sadness in her eyes nearly killed him. He grabbed her and enveloped her in his arms, holding her as best he could with his injured arm. "That's bullshit, you know," he whispered. "Let me be the one to decide that, and I say... yes."</p><p>The intensity of his gaze shook her deeply and she swallowed hard.</p><p>Caressing her cheek, he whispered, "The question to ask is... am I the only one who feels this... connection?" He stared into her eyes, trying to get a read on her thoughts.</p><p>"No," she admitted quietly.</p><p>"Good," he whispered softly and kissed her gently before pulling away from her. "One of these days, remind me to ask you why you're not the person for me," he joked.</p><p>"One of these days I'll tell you," Chloe answered softly, her voice serious.</p><p>"I hope you do," he responded, just as seriously as he turned away from her and left the bathroom.</p><p>She watched him go, tears prickling at her eyelids. She leaned her head against the door. If he only knew.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Chloe finished telling Spike how, with the help of Dean, she'd managed to kill Springheel Jack.</p><p>"Well done," he said with a smirk, not noticing Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen silently.</p><p>"I'd say better than well done," Sam replied quietly, wondering when the hell Dean was getting back with the food. "It's a wonder only Dean came out with only a scratched arm."</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly. "He was lucky," she admitted.</p><p>"Too lucky," Sam replied, looking down in concern. "Dean could've been killed." He heaved a sigh and took a step towards Chloe and Spike. "Who knows what else is lurking out there? Which is why... I called Rupert Giles, Spike." He glanced up at the vampire, his eyes dark with concern for the future.</p><p>"I gave you the number, remember?" Spike said, giving him a well duh look.</p><p>"Wait, Rupert Giles?" Chloe repeated. "Who's that?"</p><p>"I... don't know who he is exactly," Sam explained, "but I know he is a former Watcher. I wanted to learn more about Slayers, so I called him." He laughed to himself, an ironic laugh he couldn't hide.</p><p>"Wait...you knew a former Watcher?" Chloe asked Spike in surprise.</p><p>"I knew the former Slayer," he admitted, making her eyes widen.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sam's gaze crossed between Spike and Chloe. Somehow, he wasn't surprised, and it made Sam wonder just HOW well Spike had known her. Sam simply nodded, confirming his suspicions.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that?" she asked, shaking her head.</p><p>"Because you didn't need to know," he responded, looking at her.</p><p>Chloe stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, Spike's good at giving out only 'needed' information," Sam replied. "Which is why Mr. Giles is flying out here, as we speak. To give me and Dean the full scoop on Slayers."</p><p>"Wait a minute. So all of you knew about this and didn't say anything to me?" A hint of annoyance crept into her voice.</p><p>Sam took a step back, a little afraid of Chloe when she was angry. "Well, I only just called him while you were cleaning up Dean in the bathroom." God, that came out wrong, he thought with a secretive smile.</p><p>Spike smirked and looked at Chloe. "Guess I'm not the only one not being all honest-like. Am I, Pet?"</p><p>Chloe glared at him. "Shut up, Spike." His smirk widened. "So this...guy is coming here?"</p><p>Nodding in response, Sam replied, "He mentioned something about being on the next flight here, which," he glanced at the clock, "should be sometime tonight. I told Mr. Giles to call me when he landed."</p><p>"Let's just hope he leaves all the Scoobies behind," Spike mumbled.</p><p>"The... Scoobies?" Sam asked, giving Spike a confused glance. "I thought that was a cartoon dog..."</p><p>He snorted. "I like the sodding dog a lot better," he replied, walking out of the room leaving Sam and Chloe looking puzzled and wondering what he was talking about.</p><p>Thumbing in the direction of Spike's departure, Sam looked at Chloe and asked, "What... was that all about?"</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Giles inserted some change into the payphone, dialing the number Sam Winchester had given him and waiting for the other man to pick up.</p><p>The second Sam's cell went off, he knew it had to be Rupert Giles, especially since the number was from the Cleveland Regional Airport. Dean started to ask who was calling him, but Sam put up his hand to quiet him. "Hello?"</p><p>"I'm calling for Sam Winchester. This is Rupert Giles."</p><p>"Mr. Giles," Sam replied. "This is Sam Winchester. You've made it to Cleveland, I take it?"</p><p>Dean shot his brother a confused look but wisely remained silent.</p><p>"Yes, we have. I'll just need the address of where you're staying and we'll be arriving shortly."</p><p>Stunned, Sam said nothing for a moment. "Hang on a minute... WE? Who's... we?" he stammered.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell," Spike said under his breath, banging his head on the wall behind.</p><p>"Spike says he can't wait to see everyone," Sam replied, noticing Spike's reaction. Dean stifled the urge to laugh his ass off at the vampire, who suddenly looked sheepish.</p><p>A short chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh, yes, I'm sure he did indeed. What's the address?"</p><p>Sam quickly gave Mr. Giles the address to Chloe's apartment. "I believe there's a decent hotel nearby," he continued, "since it seems you have more than one person with you."</p><p>"We'll be there soon," Giles promised. "Goodbye."</p><p>"Goodbye," Sam said, hanging up the phone and looking around the living room at the other three. "Well, he's on his way... and bringing at least one other person." He shrugged, trying to conceal his excitement.</p><p>Dean leaned forward, throwing Sam a glare. "WHO's on their way?"</p><p>Sam glanced at Spike, who glared back at him. "His name's Rupert Giles. I think he's the pro at knowing about Slayers."</p><p>"He's an ex-Watcher," she told Dean, glancing at him.</p><p>Dean nodded solemnly at Chloe, not quite meeting her eyes, and then looked at Sam. "When were you planning on tell me, Sammy?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"You weren't here when I told Chloe and Spike," Sam snapped, immediately defensive. "How did I know you'd take a freaking hour to buy pizza and beer?"</p><p>Dean said nothing in response, but stood up and gently massaged his bandaged arm. "Well, it's a good thing he's coming," he replied, looking over at Chloe. "I guess we need some... help."</p><p>Chloe was silent for a moment, not quite meeting his eyes either. "Maybe they'll have some answers," she said quietly.</p><p>Sam couldn't stand the awkward silence that had fallen between Dean and Chloe. Looking over at Spike, he suddenly asked, "What's going on between you two, Dean?"</p><p>Dean's head snapped up, his eyes burning with anger, his words sharp. "What... the hell... are you talking about, Sam?" he ground out.</p><p>"Wow. Awkward," Chloe mumbled, rising to her feet. "Okay. Who wants coffee?"</p><p>Spike smirked. "Ah, love is in the air," he said under his breath.</p><p>"You know what I'm talking about... DEAN," Sam snarked back, getting in his brother's face. "All the looks and the smiles, the avoiding of each others' eyes. And your snark's gone. How did that happen?"</p><p>Dean was speechless with rage, the need to beat the shit out of his brother apparent. He looked at Chloe, trying to get her attention, actually needing help on this one, because he didn't know what to say.</p><p>"You always this fascinated by your brother's sex life, Sam?" Chloe asked bluntly, raising her eyebrows and watching him blush.</p><p>It was Sam's turn to be speechless. He looked at Spike, who wore an amused grin, and looked over at Dean, whose eyes were red with anger. "Sex life? Hell no, I don't want to know anything about that. I'm just tired of you two dancing around the obvious issue here..."</p><p>"Maybe we like dancing," she replied, a hint of warning in her tone that clearly said this is none of your business, so back off.</p><p>Dean looked at his brother and smiled triumphantly, throwing his free arm around Chloe's shoulders as he gazed at his brother. "So there," he smirked.</p><p>Shocked, Sam blinked and went to the door, opening it, walking outside and slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Dean moved away from Chloe and headed towards the door. "I have no idea what's going through his head, but I better talk to him."</p><p>"That's a good idea." She turned and headed into the kitchen to make coffee.</p><p>Dean opened the door, fully intending to go in search of his brother, but he stopped up short when he found an older man, who wore glasses and looked like something who stepped out of the 1800's, standing in front of the entrance. Along with several other people. "What the hell?" Dean began.</p><p>"Sam Winchester, I presume?" Giles answered, a small smirk on his face.</p><p>"No, this is the more annoying brother," Spike said with a smirk as he met Giles' eyes.</p><p>Dean ignored Spike's retort and focused on who was clearly the guy Sam had called. "No, I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother." He moved aside to let all five people into the now tiny apartment. "Sammy's... not here at the moment, but he should be back soon."</p><p>"Ah," Giles replied, looking at the eldest Winchester and wondering again about the power of Fate. "I'm Rupert Giles," he began, introducing himself to Dean and the young woman in the room -- the Slayer Chloe, he deduced -- when he saw an all-too familiar and disappointing figure lurking in the background. "Spike," he replied. "Why are you here?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.</p><p>The other guy in Giles' group, Xander Harris, took one look at Spike and rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Great, Captain Peroxide's here. Just what I needed..."</p><p>"You knew he was here already," Anya said, rolling her eyes. "Remember, that's how the other brother got Giles' number? From Spike?"</p><p>"Yeah but," Xander replied, motioning his arms towards Spike, "I didn't actually believe he was here until... ya know, the whole seeing is believing thing?"</p><p>Dean looked at Spike and smirked. "Who IS this guy?" he asked.</p><p>"The most annoying of the Scoobies," he said wryly, looking none too pleased to see any of them. His gaze traveled to the youngest member of the group. "Hello, Dawn."</p><p>She smiled faintly. "Hey, Spike."</p><p>Xander rolled his eyes at Spike. "Takes one to know one," he mumbled under his breath, then offering his hand to Dean. "Hi, Xander Harris, demon hunter extraordinaire. This is Anya, my fiancée."</p><p>Dean shook Xander's hand in a bemused silence and just nodded in the tall blonde's direction. He looked over his shoulder to the shorter redhead and brunette standing behind everyone else. He immediately</p><p>sensed power emanating from both of them and wondered if he'd died and gone to the Heaven of Hot and Powerful Babes. But with Sam nowhere in sight, he started to get a little nervous.</p><p>At that moment, Chloe stepped back into the room. "Spike, I think..." Her voice trailed off as she spotted her now very crowded living room and her eyes widened a little. "...I'm going to need to get more coffee," she finished as all eyes turned to her.</p><p>"She's powerful," Willow whispered to Tara. "Almost reminds me of --"</p><p>"Of Buffy, yes she does," Giles finished for her, staring at the new Slayer making coffee in her tiny kitchen.</p><p>"Need some help making some coffee?" Willow asked Chloe, pushing Xander into the kitchen. "Xand's really good at helping."</p><p>"That's not the only thing he's good at," Anya said, smiling.</p><p>"Um, sure." Chloe shot Dean a look before retreating into the kitchen once more.</p><p>Tara glanced at Dawn sideways, offering her a small smile and remaining quiet.</p><p>"Thanks, An, for the encouragement," Xander replied as he started rummaging around the kitchen for coffee mugs.</p><p>Dean returned Chloe's confused look with a grim one, his desire to stay with her amidst this group of strangers warring with his need to find Sam. "Uh, so... where are you guys staying?" he asked. Moving up to Giles, he whispered, "And who are all these people?"</p><p>"I'm Dawn Summers," the teen spoke up, looking at Dean. "This is Tara...that's Willow...and Xander's in the kitchen." Her voice was subdued, but her eyes were filled with untold emotions.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Tara said softly, nodding at him.</p><p>"Yeah, you too," Dean said slowly, moving out of the way so the "Scooby" gang, as Spike had called them, could make themselves at home in the living room. He moved towards the door, looking at Spike. "You gonna help Chloe keep these guys company 'til I can go chat with Sammy?" He saw Chloe look up and offered her a you gonna be okay? look.</p><p>Spike rolled his eyes. "I think we'll survive without you."</p><p>Chloe managed a faint smile and nodded to him slightly to let him know he could go ahead and go.</p><p>Nodding back at her and throwing Spike a go to hell glance, he muttered, "Be right back," and left the over-crowded apartment. He walked down the steps to the front of Chloe's apartment building and found Sam, leaning against the Impala, an inexplicable look on his face.</p><p>"Sammy, what the fuck is the matter with you, huh?" he immediately demanded.</p><p>Sam didn't answer him, just stared into the darkness of the night, seemingly unaware of his brother's presence at all.</p><p>Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's eyes, but there was no response. Snapping his fingers near his ear did nothing either. "So either you're blind and deaf as well as dumb... or you're seriously pissed about something."</p><p>"Leave it alone, Dean," he said quietly.</p><p>"Fuck you," Dean snapped back. "You leave it alone, dammit. What was that up there?" The urge to knock his brother into next week was strong, especially since he had voiced those questions he had been thinking about too much lately. "Besides, you've got company. Lots of female company... how'd you manage that?" he continued wryly.</p><p>"Do you know what today is?" His voice was distant.</p><p>Dean shrugged and shook his head. "Nope."</p><p>"Today is exactly one year since Jess died." Without looking at Dean, he let out a breath. "I'm goin' for a walk."</p><p>Dean's breath left his body. Damn, he thought. Jess. No wonder Sam had been kinda quiet all day and had issues with this... thing between him and Chloe. "Sammy...." Dean called out, running after his brother. "Why didn't you say something? Jesus, I had no idea...."</p><p>Sam was silent for a moment. "I was trying not to think about it," he admitted. "I mean it's been a year and the thing that killed her and Mom...is still out there somewhere and we're no closer to finding it than the day you came to get me from Stanford, Dean."</p><p>Grabbing Sam by the arm to stop him, Dean retorted, "Why not search for this thing here? Isn't it possible that's why Dad gave us the coordinates? That it's here, so we can kill it and avenge... their deaths?" Dean thought of their mother with a sadness he buried deep inside. But he was more worried about Sam at this point.</p><p>"The demon's not here, Dean," he said quietly, his voice certain.</p><p>"How do you know that?" he asked his brother.</p><p>"Because if it was, I'd know it." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Besides that...Dad's done everything he can to steer us in every direction but the demon's." His voice was slightly bitter. "He thinks it's his place to kill it and not ours."</p><p>Dean nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Maybe it is his place to kill the demon," he replied softly. "And maybe it's time for us to... move on..." He thought with regret about Chloe, whom he realized he wasn't ready to part with, just yet.</p><p>He shook his head slightly. "You know what I've been thinking?"</p><p>"Sure, cause I have ESP," he replied with a snort.</p><p>Sam smirked and glanced at him sideways. "I think it'd be to our advantage to have a Slayer with us when we find the demon."</p><p>"Like she'd go for that," Dean muttered, "even though I could learn more about that Slayer... stamina." He grinned at Sam, the twinkle back in his eye. "You think she'd really agree to that?"</p><p>"Going with us or showing you her Slayer stamina?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied with a knowing smirk before he sobered. "It's a good idea, Sam. I'll ask her if I can ever get her alone again." Turning back towards Chloe's apartment, he asked, "You going to help us out with all these newbies or what?"</p><p>"I'll be back in awhile," he said quietly. "I really need to clear my head."</p><p>Sighing, Dean nodded silently, understanding Sam's need to be alone. "Just... don't keep me up there alone for long, okay? If Spike doesn't kill these people... I just might." Rolling his eyes, he walked back up the stairs to Chloe's apartment.</p><p>Sam watched him go, then let out a breath, walking alone into the dark night.</p><p>When Dean walked into Chloe's apartment again, he found the entire place filled with people. Everywhere. Chloe was still in the kitchen, her eyes wide with uncertainty, as if she was afraid of moving. Mr. Giles, the other women, and the kid were sitting anywhere there was room, eyeing the apparent verbal fight happening between Xander and Spike.</p><p>"Oh so you think a little do-gooding makes you all worthy of helping out the new Slayer?" Xander demanded, poking his finger into Spike's chest.</p><p>"Lovely," Dean muttered as he shut the door and walked over to Chloe.</p><p>"Now you listen here you sodding wanker," Spike said darkly, glaring at Xander with narrowed eyes. "I don't recall you having an invitation here in the first place so you mind your own damn business."</p><p>Chloe rubbed the back of her neck and cast a sideways glance at Dean. "I think this could get ugly real fast."</p><p>"Like I needed an invite," Xander retorted, "though why the new Slayer wants you around is beyond me, especially given your past with the previous one."</p><p>Dean laid a gentle arm on Chloe's and whispered, "I'll take care of this." He then sauntered up and stood between them. "Hey, is the testosterone parade done? Or do I need to slam your heads against the wall?"</p><p>"He'll do it, too," Chloe said with a faint smirk, seeing the surprise on Xander's face.</p><p>"Backing off now," Xander said slowly, looking at Dean with a combination of jealousy and awe. "But please pound the Evil Dead for me, cause that'd make my day."</p><p>Dean looked at Spike and put up a mocking fist. "Yeah, it'd make my day too," he joked.</p><p>"No pounding of anyone who's not evil," Chloe said, shooting the two guys and Spike a look. She looked at the other girls in the room, shaking her head in exasperation as if to say "men!"</p><p>Tara hid a smile, ducking her head and looking at Willow.</p><p>"It's okay, Chloe," Willow responded with a smile as she patted Tara's head. "They do this all the time. You'll get used to it."</p><p>Dean shook his head, pushed Xander and Spike away from each other and smiling at the warning growl Spike gave him in response.</p><p>"So," Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt, "we're here to help the Slayer. What help do you need?"</p><p>"Actually...Sam was the one who called. I didn't know anything about this until a few hours ago," she admitted, looking at Giles. The one person who could probably answer all of her questions, and now she wasn't sure she wanted to know.</p><p>"Oh yes, that's right. Where is Sam?" Giles asked, looking over at Dean.</p><p>"He... had to get some air," Dean replied. "He'll be back in a bit."</p><p>"Right." Giles stood up and walked to Chloe, standing on the other side of the island. "As you know, we're from Sunnydale, where the last... Slayer... protected the Hellmouth." He buried his painful memories in the back of his mind before he continued. "We are here to help. What do you want to know?"</p><p>"I should go out. Evil things that need killing," Spike said, unable to stand there with so many memories flooding his own mind. Glancing at Dawn briefly, and then Chloe, he nodded and left the apartment without another word.</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath, looking uncertainly at all of the people in her small apartment. "I guess I don't really know where to start."</p><p>"I have a question," Dean said, looking around the room. "Where does the Slayer strength come from? How could Chloe get something from another dead chick?"</p><p>Xander and Willow gasped collectively, the question brutal and insensitive. "Hey, guy," Xander warned, "that's our friend you're talking about."</p><p>"Xander," Willow whispered, laying a hand on his arm.</p><p>Dean ignored Xander's comment and stared at Giles.</p><p>"You know, this isn't really necessary," Chloe said quickly, elbowing Dean lightly in the ribs. "I don't need to know. I just know I have it. The why doesn't really matter."</p><p>"But it matters to me," Dean whispered in response, her jab not bothering him. "I want to know what I can about you being a Slayer. Who better to ask than this guy?"</p><p>Interesting, Giles thought as he observed these two whispering together. Asking questions about the Slayer... taking a keen interest in her powers... "The Slayer's source of her power comes from a long line of girls who have all shared similar abilities and strength, stemming all the way back from the First Slayer," Giles began, his eyes glazing over as he spoke. Research, how he loved it.</p><p>Willow looked at Tara and smiled, knowing they might be there for awhile.</p><p>"The First Slayer," Chloe murmured, shivering involuntarily. "When...was that?"</p><p>"Long ago," Giles replied, adjusting his glasses. "She pre-dates any written language. Not much is known about her. We probably wouldn't know anything about her had it not been that spell we cast with...." His voice trailed off, unable to say her name.</p><p>Xander looked at Dawn and put an arm around her shoulders in comfort.</p><p>Dean noticed the sudden awkwardness in the air among the newbies and leaned down to Chloe's ear. "Is he talking about the previous Slayer?"</p><p>"Yes," she whispered. Her gaze focused on the youngest of the people in her apartment.</p><p>Dawn met Chloe's gaze. "Buffy was my sister," she said quietly.</p><p>Xander squeezed Dawn close to him, looking up at Dean. "She would be the dead chick you mentioned earlier."</p><p>Dean actually winced at the snap in Xander's voice and looked down. "Sorry, dude," he said slowly. He snaked an arm around Chloe, holding her close to him.</p><p>Giles cleared his throat. "Right," he said. "I could go on, but I get the impression you're not ready for what I have to say." Either of them, he realized.</p><p>"It's kind of late," Chloe said, glancing at the clock. "Maybe we should just call it a night. I do appreciate you guys all coming out here. I..." She glanced at Dean, then back at Giles. "Should probably head out patrolling, though."</p><p>"We could help," Tara spoke up, her voice soft. She offered Chloe and Dean a small smile. "We're kind of used to doing that."</p><p>Dean smiled back at the shy woman and looked at Chloe. "What do you think? I have to go find Sammy anyways. Could use some backup after this," he raised his wounded arm slightly.</p><p>Chloe hesitated slightly, every instinct within her wanting to say no. But the look on Xander's face is what convinced her otherwise. She had a feeling he was every bit as hard-headed as Dean. "Just...be careful. I've got weapons in my room. Take whatever you'd like."</p><p>Xander's face lit up as he jumped up and immediately headed down the hall. "I've got the axe!" he yelled, not giving the Slayer a chance to have second thoughts.</p><p>Willow stood a little more slowly and laughed. "He likes the weapons, what can I say?" She and Tara followed Xander into Chloe's bedroom for some stakes.</p><p>"Perhaps I should take Dawn and get some hotel rooms," Giles suggested, standing up.</p><p>Dean nodded in approval. "Sounds like a good idea, right?" He cast an uncertain glance at Chloe.</p><p>"Yeah, that's--"</p><p>"I wanna help." Dawn's voice was quiet and she looked at Giles, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Dawn, I really need your help researching," Giles replied softly. "You know how dangerous it can get out there."</p><p>"He's right, Dawn," Chloe said softly. "And...I didn't have the privilege of knowing your sister, but...I wouldn't want my sister out there."</p><p>Dawn looked away, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Giles hugged Dawn as they started for the door. "Is there a hotel nearby where we can all get rooms?" he asked, looking between Dean and Chloe.</p><p>Dean nodded. "There's one about a mile from here. It's not the greatest place in the world, but it's livable." He noticed the other three enter the main room wielding all manner of weapons. "Seems the cavalry is anxious to go kill," he said with a smirk.</p><p>"And somehow I think they're not the only ones," Chloe responded, looking at him sideways.</p><p>"I think I'll go back to the hotel. I really have no desire to die tonight," Anya said, standing up.</p><p>Xander blinked at his fiancée, as if remembering she was there. "Oh sure, hon, you go on ahead. I'll pound the big evil for you, too."</p><p>Dean looked at Chloe and grinned. "I can feel your excitement too... Chlo." He whispered in her ear and gently kissed her neck just below it.</p><p>Her eyes drifted shut as she shivered involuntarily at his action. That was much too distracting for her liking. Except she did like it. A lot.</p><p>"Yes, well. Don't die," Anya told him before following Giles and Dawn out the door.</p><p>"No, An," Xander called to her as he watched Giles, Dawn, and Anya leave the apartment. He then turned to Dean and Chloe. "So, what needs killing in this town?"</p><p>Dean laughed a little as he took Chloe's hand in his. "Yeah, you look about as ready as a really strong..." Chloe gave him a look and his voice trailed off.</p><p>Tara hid another smile. "If this is a hellmouth I'm sure we won't have much trouble...finding trouble," she said, glancing at Willow and heading for the door.</p><p>"Be careful," Chloe said quietly, feeling unsettled at the idea of strangers going out after the things that went bump in the night.</p><p>"Don't worry," Xander said to Chloe, seeing the worried look in her eyes. "We've been doing this a long time. Besides, got two powerful witches here who got my back, so..."</p><p>"Witches?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Huh. Have to talk shop with you sometime."</p><p>Willow smiled at Dean, nodding in agreement as the three of them left the apartment.</p><p>Letting out a breath as the last of the newbies left her apartment, Chloe glanced at Dean. "Well that was an experience..."</p><p>Raking a hand through his short hair, Dean breathed in deeply and looked at her. "Yeah, and remind me to kill Sammy when I see him again, since he got all them here."</p><p>She smiled a little. "You ready to head out?"</p><p>"Oh, ready and waiting, baby," he replied with a wink, following her out the door. He was suddenly worked up in several ways and looked forward to killing something and then finding Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly four AM before Dean and Chloe returned from their hunt, which mostly consisted of dusting a few vamps and a lot of talking. Dean never did find Sam, which secretly worried him, though he said little to Chloe on the subject. Better to not make her worry about more than she should, he thought with a yawn as they walked inside... to find Sam sitting in the dark, alive and alert.</p><p>"Sammy?" he asked, moving across the room. "Where the hell have you been?"</p><p>"Out, dude, like I said," he replied, not moving in the dark.</p><p>Dean sighed, clearly seeing his brother wasn't going to open up anymore for the night. "Fine. I'm getting some shuteye for a little while." He looked back at Chloe for a moment, then headed down the hall to the guest room.</p><p>"Goodnight, Dean," Chloe said softly, not bothering to turn on a light. She wasn't even close to being tired enough to sleep right then. She gazed at Sam in the darkness. "You hungry?"</p><p>Looking down at his hands, he nodded. When she said nothing, he realized she couldn't see him, so he said flatly, "Yes, I am a little. Need help with making something?"</p><p>"Sure, if you want to help out. Or we could order in. Whichever."</p><p>Standing, Sam walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. "Considering me and Dean just bought a ton of food, let's just make something, if that's okay." He grabbed a couple containers of leftover spaghetti, trying to formulate the words he needed to say to her but not knowing how. Finally, he whispered, "I'm... sorry for earlier..."</p><p>Chloe glanced at him sideways, nodding slightly. "It's all right."</p><p>"No, it's not," Sam replied, dishing out the food onto dishes to stick into the microwave. "It's not my place to question your... friendship with my brother."</p><p>She leaned against the counter, gazing at him. "I kinda get the feeling there's more to it than that," she said quietly, not wanting to push him but sensing he needed to talk.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Sam decided to tell Chloe about Jess. His lost love. "You're right, Chloe. There is... much more than you know." He pulled his food out of the microwave and put hers in.</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" she asked gently, putting a hand on his arm.</p><p>Sam laughed softly but bitterly. "Not really, but I'm going to tell you anyway." He sat down and played with his food for a moment. "I had a girlfriend. Jess. She was..." He took in another deep breath.</p><p>She watched him intently, listening as she sat beside him at the small table and waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"Jess was my college sweetheart, my life... until she died a year ago today." There, it was out, he thought.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes. "God. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't know."</p><p>Shaking his head, Sam replied, "No, you didn't know. It's not a big deal." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to shrug off his melancholy.</p><p>"It is a big deal," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him once more. "How did she..."</p><p>"A demon," Sam whispered, shuddering at the memory of seeing her dead body burst into flames on the ceiling. "Some horrible bastard of a demon. The same one that killed my... mother."</p><p>Staring at him in shock, Chloe sat back in her chair. "Dean... told me about that," she whispered, feeling sick.</p><p>"I figured he did," Sam replied, knowing she and Dean had become very close very quickly. "I'm helping Dean hunt this thing because... well, I want revenge. Badly. And I was hoping that by today... we would have killed it." His appetite suddenly gone, he pushed his plate away from him and looked at Chloe.</p><p>Letting out a slow breath, she rested her elbows on the table and held his gaze. "What do you know about this demon?"</p><p>Sam tore his gaze away from Chloe's and stared at the ceiling. "You really want to know?"</p><p>"Yes," she said without hesitation.</p><p>Keeping his gaze on the ceiling, he replied, "Well, it kills pretty brutally. I found Jess on the ceiling... her body bloody... and then she burst into flames. Burned the apartment down." Even as he spoke the words, he smelled the smoke, acid in his nostrils, and shuddered.</p><p>"God," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm assuming...it was the same with..." She bit her lip.</p><p>Sam nodded, not able to speak about his mother. "I was a baby when... so I don't remember. Dean does, though." He looked at Chloe. "You heard of this thing?"</p><p>"No," she admitted softly. "But I'm still pretty new at all this." She lowered her gaze to the table. "What else do you know?"</p><p>"I've added this to your database, but..." He paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "It targets certain... types of families... and it usually just kills mothers. It's sick."</p><p>"It sounds like you know why it targeted your family," she said, her eyebrows furrowing as she gazed at him.</p><p>Nodding, Sam pinched his nose with his fingers, as if to try to delay an oncoming headache. "I have... certain abilities. I see things, Chloe. The future. Things that could happen.... and it's my abilities that attracts this thing. So really it's my fault that Mom and Jess are dead." He sighed, his shoulders slumped in despair.</p><p>"Sam," she whispered in shock. "This isn't your fault."</p><p>Sam looked at Chloe and saw the concern in her eyes. "It is, Chloe. If I hadn't been born with this gift, Mom'd still be alive. Hell, if I hadn't have left Jess to go with Dean on that one hunt, she'd still be alive."</p><p>"Listen to me. You didn't ask for these abilities, Sam," she said, not realizing the irony of her own words. "And demons... don't need a reason to kill and do what they do. It's just their nature. You can't blame yourself for that."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right," he replied, smiling at her a little, as if he understood how her words could have applied to her own life. "It doesn't stop me from hating part of who I am, though. I guess... it's something I'll need to accept about me. Maybe. If the thing doesn't kill me first."</p><p>"That's not gonna happen," she said without hesitation, her voice firm.</p><p>Sighing, Sam stood up and, taking their plates, threw away their uneaten food. "I hope you're right, because Dean and I, we're not going to stop searching for this thing." Suddenly, Sam's idea of asking Chloe to come with them came to mind. Dean'll kill me, he thought, but... "You know, Dean was going to ask you this, but... I don't suppose you'd be willing or able to help us find this thing eventually, would you?"</p><p>"Count me in." Chloe rose to her feet, turning to face him.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Sam asked, blinking in surprise. "But what about this Hellmouth? I mean, wouldn't we have to help you destroy that thing first?" And how does that happen? he wondered.</p><p>She sighed softly. "The Hellmouth's been here since the beginning of time. It's not going anywhere. That doesn't mean I can't."</p><p>Sam turned to Chloe and smiled, the first genuine smile that reached his eyes all day. "Thanks," he said, "You have no idea how much Dean and I appreciate your help... especially Dean." He grinned mischievously at her questioning look.</p><p>She gave him a wry smile, but it faded slightly and she looked at the floor, letting out a breath. "We'll find this demon, Sam."</p><p>"I really hope we do, Chloe," he replied and enveloped her in a big hug of gratitude. "With your help? I know it'll happen."</p><p>She hugged him back, chuckling slightly. "God, I'm short."</p><p>Chuckling, he pulled away from her. "Nope, they just grow me tall where I come from. Dean apparently got the short genes." Suddenly his look grew serious. "Oh, by the way, don't tell Dean I've already asked you. I think he was looking forward to asking you himself."</p><p>"Oh, it's not just where you come from. But you're even taller than Clark and..." She froze as the name slipped past her lips and she swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dean."</p><p>"Good. Thanks... wait, who's Clark?" Sam asked, his mind wanting to ask a million questions just based on Chloe's grim reaction to that name.</p><p>She tried to smile and didn't quite manage it. "Someone from my past. No big thing," she said softly, moving around him.</p><p>Sam turned her around gently to face him. "Hang on a second," he said, giving her a sad smile. "Sounds like maybe you need to talk about this guy. Who is he?"</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "He was... my best friend for years. But things were complicated."</p><p>Sam nodded, comprehending much in that simple statement. "Complicated... as in only one of you being in love with the other one and no returned feelings in the end?"</p><p>Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Damn. You're good."</p><p>"You're as hard headed as my brother," he replied with a shrug, "so that makes you easy to read." Looking down at Chloe's slightly amused face, he asked, "Question is: was it you or him?"</p><p>"That didn't return the feelings?" At Sam's slight nod, she managed a faint bitter smile. "Him. What can I say? I'm just not Lana Lang."</p><p>"Lana... Lang?" Sam wanted to laugh out loud at the sound of her name. "Sounds like someone from a nursery rhyme or something." Seeing Chloe's crestfallen face, though, made him serious again. "I'm sorry, Chloe. He was a fool. A blind fool if he couldn't see how cool you are."</p><p>"Trust me, he wasn't blind. Lana... is one of those insanely pretty girls that all guys fall for. And it's worse because she's so damn sweet, it's hard to hate her."</p><p>"But what's sweet and insanely pretty if there isn't strength, power, and independence to back that up?" Sam immediately replied. "Plus you have a kick ass sense of humor, something I know someone in this apartment appreciates. Even if he won't publicly admit it."</p><p>A faint, sad smile tugged at her lips. "Maybe," she said softly.</p><p>Firmly grasping her shoulders, Sam looked into her eyes. "Yes," he replied. "That's a definite yes. Just... trust me on that. OK?"</p><p>"Thanks, Sam," Chloe murmured.</p><p>Nodding wordlessly, he noticed Chloe beginning to look really tired. Come to think about it, he was kind of tired too. "I'm glad we talked, but... I think you should probably get some sleep." He suppressed a yawn.</p><p>"You too." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I have a feeling the Scoobies will be back bright and early."</p><p>Sam smiled in response to her token of friendship. "They're called the Scoobies?" he laughed gently. "Something tells me I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"</p><p>"I think we all do," she said wryly, chuckling.</p><p>"Sleep well, my friend," he whispered and hugged her quickly and tightly. "And thanks... for everything."</p><p>"You're welcome," she whispered back, hugging him tightly in return. "Get some rest."</p><p>Sam nodded, watching her walk to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Yawning again, he found his blanket and scooted onto the pull-out cot that fit in the living room and instantly fell asleep, dreaming of nothing for once.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Dean was up early enough to take a long hot shower to help ease the pain in his arm, which was healing nicely and was much less painful than yesterday. Grabbing a towel and realizing his clean clothes were in his room, he dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door... and ran smack into Chloe, who had just padded out of her room.</p><p>"Uh, hey," he said, trying to ignore the look in her eyes as she looked at him.</p><p>Chloe was only half-awake until she literally ran into him. Involuntarily, her eyes swept over his mostly-naked body and she swallowed hard, waking up very quickly. She lifted her gaze to meet his, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Hey," she said back, aware of the warmth radiating from him.</p><p>Dean moved back a little awkwardly, grabbing a hold of his towel as he tried to ignore Chloe’s gaze on his naked chest. "Heh. Awkward much?" he asked, a wry smile on his face. He wasn't supposed to feel shy, he thought with a start. So, why feel that around her?</p><p>"Just a little," she said with a wry smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I hope you didn't use all the hot water," she added, brushing against him as she moved around him and into the small bathroom.</p><p>He swallowed hard at the touch of her moving past him. Watching her try to get herself ready for a shower, he laughed a little. "No way, sweetheart," he chucked. "Though, just make sure you don't use all the cold water." He saw her pick up a bottle and threaten to hit him with it, to which he just winked and moved out of the doorway to change in his room.</p><p>More bemused than annoyed, Chloe shook her head and shut the door behind him as he left. She leaned against it for a moment, trying to figure out how she'd developed all these inexplicable feelings for him so damn fast. Of course, it hadn't taken her long to fall for Clark Kent either. Apparently she had a thing for hero types. Sighing softly, she moved away from the door and turned the shower on, shedding her clothes and taking a quick hot shower. No time to relax and enjoy it. Not when half of Sunnydale, California, was probably on their way to her apartment right then. She finished in record time, sliding a robe on and tying it at the waist before heading back to her room to get dressed.</p><p>Dean had quickly dressed and gotten up Sam, who looked like he could have slept through the day. "Come on, dude, get a move on," Dean said, hitting the side of the cot until his brother got up.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Sam grumbled. "Dean! Stop it, I'm up." He stumbled out of bed and rubbed his eyes over his face. "God, where's the caffeine? I need it today."</p><p>"There's the coffee pot, genius," Dean retorted, walking away and heading back down the hall. "Make it yourself." He headed towards his room to grab his jacket and ran into Chloe again. This time clad in nothing but a robe." Jesus," he murmured as he felt her body bump into his.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did that on purpose," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>Holding up his hands in mock surrender, he put what he hoped was an innocent look on his face as he met her sparkling eyes. "What? Totally accidental," he replied. "Just had to... get my jacket."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Chloe smiled, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>His hands itching to pull her into an embrace, Dean reclined against the other side of the hall, directly across from her, and flashed his best grin at her. "OK, so if you don't believe me, then did I do this on purpose?" His eyes gave her the once-over, and he wondered how he had come to care of much for her.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head and glanced down the hallway. She could hear Sam in the kitchen moving around, but he was nowhere in sight. She knew what she wanted, but she was afraid to make the move. Reminding herself that she'd survived plenty of rejection in the past, she pushed herself away from the wall and moved so she was standing only inches away from him, gazing into his eyes.</p><p>Dean froze and wondered at her sudden aggressive motion, closing the gap between them. He hoped Sammy stayed in the kitchen, he thought as he looked into her eyes, which asked her a question he hoped she agreed with. His smile widened as he moved his arms to rest by his side.</p><p>Wordlessly, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, sliding her hands up to rest against his chest as she kissed him, her eyes drifting shut and everything bad exiting her mind for the time being.</p><p>Wow. That was the only thing that ran through his mind as her sweet kiss nearly knocked him senseless. Kissing her back and letting her take the lead, he gently put his hands on her waist, squeezing her softly.</p><p>After a moment, the kiss ended and she rested her forehead against his, drawing in a slow breath. "Good morning," she whispered, then slowly pulled away from him and headed into her bedroom to get dressed.</p><p>Dean watched her walk away and shut the door, her eyes meeting his again as she closed herself in. "Damn," he muttered, "I could get used to that." Grinning because he knew she had seen right through him, he turned and walked back into the living room area, where Sam had finished the coffee and poured them each a cup.</p><p>"What's got you so happy?" Sam asked with a knowing smirk on his face.</p><p>Throwing his brother a look, Dean grabbed his mug and retorted, "What, I can't just be happy in the morning?"</p><p>Sam chuckled knowingly and was about to speak when they heard a loud knock on the door. Dean opened it to find Mr. Giles and his groupies on the other side.</p><p>"Please tell me there's coffee," Dawn mumbled as she followed the others into the small apartment.</p><p>Tara smiled. "I'll get some," she told her, heading for the kitchen, nodding slightly at Dean and then Sam as she moved past them and into the kitchen.</p><p>"Where's Spike?" Dawn glanced at Dean.</p><p>"Not here, I hope," Xander replied, looking around the room and looking happy at seeing the sunlight streaming into the large living room.</p><p>"You're in luck," Dean smirked. "Spike's probably holed up in that comfy crypt, sleeping like a little vampire baby." He shut the door behind the large group and walked down the hall and knocked on Chloe's door. "Chlo?" he asked, chuckling slightly. "Company's here, dear."</p><p>She opened the door a moment later, having changed into a black shirt and a pair of jeans. "Dear?" she repeated, a hint of teasing in her voice.</p><p>Leaning against the door jam, he cocked his head and grinned. "Well, with the kind of greeting I got this morning, I thought a little payback would be nice," he teased, his eyes twinkling at the memory of her kiss. "You coming? Looks like Mr. Giles has stuff to go through... or something."</p><p>She drew in a breath, feeling the seriousness of everything begin to weigh upon her once more. She nodded, touching his arm briefly on her way out the door and down the hall to meet the Scoobies once more. "Morning," she greeted everyone. "There's coffee in the kitchen." She moved over and sat down on the arm of the sofa beside Sam, who was sitting at the far end.</p><p>"Hey, Chlo," Sam said, smiling at her and noting the twinkle behind her serious look. "Sleep well?" He looked around at the rest of the people who sat or stood in her now crowded living room. "I was just meeting everyone."</p><p>"Slept fine. How about you?" she asked softly, resting a hand on his shoulder and studying him intently.</p><p>Smiling, he whispered, "Like a log, thanks to you."</p><p>Dean walked into the room and watched Sam and Chloe talking to each other, their postures suggesting some kind of friendship bonding thing. Good, he thought. They're friends. "So," he announced to everyone, rubbing his hands together, "What's up?"</p><p>Giles looked over at the eldest Winchester and smiled politely. "Plenty, apparently. I hear things were busy on patrol last night." He looked at Chloe, who had focused on him. "Good morning, Chloe."</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Giles," she said politely, offering him a small smile. "And yeah, patrolling was very busy. Mostly vampires on our end," she said, nodding slightly toward Dean.</p><p>Dean nodded in agreement. "Nothing like wailing on vamps to make my night," he said, a contented smile on his face.</p><p>Xander looked at Dean, almost in horror. "Whoa, man. Taking your job seriously, are ya?"</p><p>Sam looked at Dean, clearly concerned. "Yeah, we're pretty serious about killing demons," he told Xander. "Sorry I wasn't around to help out."</p><p>Dean shrugged as if to say don't worry about it.</p><p>Standing beside Tara and sipping on her coffee, Willow looked at Chloe. "So, how many vamps did you come across? I think we must have dusted six in the cemetery we were at."</p><p>"Yeah, Spike's cemetery," Xander grumbled under his breath.</p><p>She glanced a Dean. "I think between the two of us we took out fifteen. Sound about right?"</p><p>"Somethin' like that," he replied seriously. "I lost count after ten. Never seen so damn many in my life." He looked at Sam, glad he had come back here safely with all the damage that had been done last night in the vampire community.</p><p>"I see," Giles replied solemnly, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "Nearly twenty killed in one night. Something's going on."</p><p>"It's a hellmouth. Isn't there always something going on?" Dawn asked, shaking her head and eyeing Chloe warily.</p><p>"She's not wrong there," Chloe murmured in response.</p><p>"Yes, but clearly the forces of evil are gathering en masse here. I've not heard of vampires out in such large numbers in a long time." Not since the Master, he thought grimly. "Has there been any major killings you've done lately?" he asked Chloe.</p><p>Dean answered for her. "Oh yeah, Chloe and I killed that Jack thing two nights ago. Got the bleeding to show for it." He raised his bandaged arm.</p><p>"Jack thing?" Tara repeated uncertainly, glancing at Giles and shaking her head slightly.</p><p>"Springheel Jack," Chloe clarified. "Big flying demon, breathed fire, claws of steel."</p><p>"Oh," Willow said quietly, then got anxious suddenly. "Oh! They must know that the Slayer's in town. Why else would they gang up on her like they did?"</p><p>"Hey, if I recall, we were pretty ganged up on ourselves," Xander reminded her, making Tara smile a little.</p><p>"Yes, yes, we know all about the vampire that nearly ate you," Giles reminded him sternly, trying to get him to shut up.</p><p>Dean and Sam looked at each other, both of them amused at Giles's comment.</p><p>"They're testing her," Tara murmured, glancing at Chloe.</p><p>"Well, I've always done pretty well on tests," she joked feebly, ignoring the brief shot of fear that ran through her at the thought.</p><p>Dawn gazed at her silently, her brown eyes unreadable.</p><p>Feeling Chloe's fear, Dean's back went ramrod straight. "You tellin' me that this might happen for awhile?"</p><p>Willow looked at Dean, then Giles, uncertain on how to answer him.</p><p>Looking grim, Giles shook his head slightly. "It's a good possibility," he replied. "Best if we use whatever resources at hand to research ways to get through this."</p><p>"Tell me about the other hellmouth," Chloe said suddenly, surprising herself.</p><p>Giles took his glasses off his face again, this time leaving them off as he looked in Chloe's direction.</p><p>Sam looked at Xander and whispered, "Does he always take his glasses off?"</p><p>"Only when we're in trouble," Xander whispered back, wondering how Giles was going to explain Sunnydale to Chloe.</p><p>Giles gave the two young men a hard look before clearing his throat. "Yes, the Hellmouth. Well, it's much like the one here, only larger. It tends to attract really big evil. The kind of evil that wants to destroy the world... and the Slayer."</p><p>"Oh. Something to look forward to," Chloe mumbled. "Goodie." She let out a breath.</p><p>"Yes, living in Sunnydale has been a great deal of fun. Except for all those times we've all almost been killed by demons and vampires and each other," Anya said sarcastically.</p><p>"An, honey," Xander replied, squeezing her hand he'd been holding just a little tighter. "Shut up."</p><p>"Like I said," Giles replied, trying to reassure Chloe, "the Hellmouth here is smaller, so I don't think things will be as bad... here."</p><p>"So, we just go out and kill whatever evil's out there nightly until, what, we're all dead?" Dean replied with a hint of hardness in his voice.</p><p>"That's what a Slayer does," Dawn said, winding her arms around herself and turning to stare out the window.</p><p>Resting a hand on Dean's arm lightly, Chloe looked at Giles. "Is there a way to close it?"</p><p>Putting his glasses back on, Giles looked at Chloe seriously and shook his head. "Not that I know of. But that is something we can research," he replied, looking around at the people who'd come with him.</p><p>"Maybe Tara and I could find some kind of spell or ritual to close it," Willow said, looking over at Tara.</p><p>Tara nodded slightly, trying to look hopeful though she had her doubts.</p><p>"Why here?" Anya asked, looking at Chloe.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" She shook her head in confusion.</p><p>"There are Hellmouth's all over the US. Why did you choose to come to this one?" Off Xander's look, she pulled her hand away. "It's a valid question."</p><p>"But not necessarily one she wants to answer, hon," Xander replied, trying to give his fiancée a stern look.</p><p>Dean looked at Chloe, whose face had become quite pale at Anya's pointed, blatant question. He touched her arm gently in comfort, though sneaking an annoyed glare in Anya's direction.</p><p>"No, it's... it's a good question," Chloe said quietly, gazing at Anya. "Because it was farther from Kansas than the other Hellmouth's I knew about."</p><p>"You're from Kansas?" Tara offered her a small smile, attempting to divert the tenseness to a more relaxed atmosphere once more. "My mom was from Kansas."</p><p>She managed a faint smile.</p><p>"What part of Kansas?" Sam asked, wanting to help lighten the mood. "Me and Dean are from there."</p><p>Dean squeezed Chloe closer to him, silently telling her that her choice to come to Cleveland was fine.</p><p>"Topeka," Tara told him, smiling at him. "What about you?"</p><p>"Lawrence," Sam replied with a sad smile. "Haven't been there --."</p><p>"Yes, well, that's all very interesting," Giles suddenly interrupted, "but let's get back to the situation at hand, shall we?" He saw the look of surprise on Sam's face but ignored it. Best these two stay in ignorance of their roots, he thought, looking back to Chloe.</p><p>Curious, Xander suddenly asked, "So you basically chose Cleveland because it was... closer?"</p><p>"Farther," Chloe corrected him, not meeting his gaze. She knew after this, Dean was going to have questions. About why she wanted to get so far away from home. And she knew she owed him those answers. But it wasn't something she was looking forward to.</p><p>Dean felt Chloe stiffen beside him, and a myriad of questions ran through his mind. What was she running from? he wondered. Or was it a who? He hoped he would get to ask her his questions soon, but definitely not when all eyes were on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clearing his throat, Giles said, "Here's what I propose. We need to use the books I brought and that thing you call the Internet to figure out a way to destroy this Hellmouth. In the meantime, we need to patrol at night. Chloe? You want to put everyone into teams?"</p><p>Startled because she wasn't accustomed to being any kind of actual authority figure, she drew in a breath. "Um, well... I don't know what you guys know. I'm not... familiar with your fighting skills. You probably know better than me about how to pair off." She glanced at Sam and Dean. "But Sam and Dean are used to working together and can hold their own." Chloe looked at Giles.</p><p>"We're sticking with you, Chloe," Dean immediately replied, not giving her the chance to say no.</p><p>Giles sighed. "I think it's best that Spike patrol with Xander, Willow and Tara."</p><p>"Oh, he'll be thrilled," Chloe said with a short chuckle, casting a glance at Xander.</p><p>"Hey, I can get along with the guy," Xander protested, "when he's not, ya know... around me." He looked around the room.</p><p>"You do know you're gonna be around him, right dude?" Dean asked, amused by Xander's apparent ignorance.</p><p>Xander blinked a couple of times before awareness crept over his features. "Well, in that case... I'll just stake him the first chance I get."</p><p>"Don't get yourself hurt," Chloe warned.</p><p>Laughing, Xander stood up. "Like that guy could hurt me. Besides, with my military training, I could pummel him before --"</p><p>"Xand," Willow said gently, "that was just a Halloween thing, remember?"</p><p>Dean looked at Chloe in bemusement.</p><p>Shaking her head slightly, she looked back at Dean. "So I'm guessing we're going to shift into research-mode?"</p><p>Tara smiled faintly. "We're all set up at the hotel."</p><p>"And I'm set up here. Do any of you have a laptop?"</p><p>Willow beamed immediately in response. "Oh me! I have one!"</p><p>Xander laughed as Giles looked annoyed. "Yeah, Will's big with anything computer-related. She's a pro."</p><p>Willow smiled at Xander's comment, not seeing the eye roll Dean gave in response.</p><p>"Well, I'm not all that good at the research," Dean replied. "I think I'll be doing something else while you guys do the Google thing."</p><p>Chloe's eyes lit up. "I'm kind of a whiz with a computer myself. We could join our computers on a network and share information. I have a whole database of demons Sam and I have been working on."</p><p>Tara almost chuckled at the excited look on Willow's face.</p><p>Sam smiled at the looks on Chloe and Willow's faces. "Putting information together is a great idea," he said. "I definitely would love to help research, that is, if Dean can keep himself out of trouble."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes in response. "Imagine me gut-punching you for that one, Sammy."</p><p>Willow laughed despite the brothers' snapping at each other. "Networking is perfect! I love that kind of stuff, aside from the magics."</p><p>"OK, then, we're all agreed," Giles replied, taking the lead for the moment. "And we can research in my room, so we won't constantly get in your way, Chloe."</p><p>"I really appreciate all the help." She rose to her feet. She moved to her desk and pulled a couple of business cards out of a holder. "My email and phone number are on that." She handed one to Willow and one to Giles.</p><p>"Great!" Willow replied, excited to be around someone who understood her need to Google the answers to life, the universe, and everything. "Thanks, I'll email you as soon as I get my laptop set up so we can network."</p><p>Standing up, Giles said, "Well, if there's nothing else... I suggest we all get going?"</p><p>"I'm hungry," Anya complained, heading for the door.</p><p>"Me too," Dawn agreed. "Giles? Breakfast?"</p><p>Sighing, Giles shook his head and said, "Yes, yes... breakfast for all. And I'll pay. This time." He looked at Chloe, Sam and Dean. "Call if you need something. And keep in touch. Come by the hotel before dusk and we'll go out patrolling tonight."</p><p>"Sure thing." Chloe watched as they filed out the door one after the other and then she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.<br/>Dean looked over at Chloe. "What's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>Sam got up from the couch and went over to the window, staring out at the parking lot, lost in thought.</p><p>She turned to look at him, forcing a small smile. "Nothing's wrong. It's just... all a little overwhelming."</p><p>Mustering a small smile, he moved away from her. "Tell me about it," he replied. "All these new people in town who know so much more than the three of us put together do... and who knows if they really know what they're doing?"</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly, her thoughts turning back to the question Anya had asked her. "Why did you choose here?" She bit her lower lip and headed into the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe walk away and into the kitchen, and then turned to his brother, who was staring out the window. He was confused and not sure who to approach first. So he leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her pour another cup of coffee. "I don't know about you," he started, "but I'm hungry, too. Want to make some breakfast?"</p><p>"No, but I'll go out and get something." Sam glanced at him. "There's an IHOP a few blocks over."</p><p>Nodding, Dean grabbed some bills out of his wallet and handed them to Sam. "Just get... whatever, okay?"</p><p>Sam nodded and left, glancing at Chloe and understanding the burden she carried. He leaned into Dean and whispered, "Make her talk, dude. She needs it."</p><p>Dean gave his brother a look. "As if I had other things in mind, Jesus." He handed the keys to the Impala, saying, "Don't scratch her trying to warp there and back, okay?"</p><p>"Whatever, Dean," Sam snapped and without another word, left the apartment.</p><p>Chloe stood stirring a packet of sugar into her coffee as she stared absently out the window, and she didn't even hear Dean enter the room and move to stand behind her.</p><p>He watched her stare out the window and wondered how to get her to open up. He saw her shoulders slightly slump down, as if a hard weight rested on them. Moving in, he asked, "Looks like you could use a backrub to ease whatever's on your mind."</p><p>"I wouldn't protest," she said softly.</p><p>With a chuckle, he stepped behind her and gently started massaging her shoulders. "I'm not really good at this so tell me if it hurts." He winced at his own words. Lame, Dean. Really smart.</p><p>A short chuckle escaped her involuntarily. "Funny, I thought you were so self-confident in everything you did."</p><p>"Damn, I guess I've given away one of my secrets, then," he replied, feeling her gently relax a little. They were silent for a few moments, Dean applying what he thought was just enough pressure to her shoulders to ease her pain. "So, you want to share one of your secrets, to make us even?" he asked softly, his lips near her ear.</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes. "What do you wanna know?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"What you're thinking about, for starters," he replied.</p><p>"Home," she admitted, her voice barely audible.</p><p>Dean figured as much, but he wanted to know more about her home... and why she left it. He focused on kneading her shoulders and upper back, the need to make her less stressed extremely important. It was several minutes before he said, "Tell me about it. Isn't there anyone you miss?"</p><p>"My cousin," she said without hesitation. She paused for a moment. "My dad," Chloe added in a whisper. "A couple of friends."</p><p>"Do these people have names?" Dean asked, curious about the cousin she mentioned right away.</p><p>"Lois. Clark. Lana." She winced a little as he hit a particularly sensitive spot with a tense muscle.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," he said, gentling his massaging. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No. You're fine," she whispered.</p><p>"Good," he replied softly, enjoying the moment as much as possible, considering her despair. "So... who do you miss the most?" Make her talk, he remembered Sam saying. Talk about what, though? He was never good at small talk.</p><p>"Depends on the minute." She bit her lip, letting out a slow breath. "Right now... Lois."</p><p>"I take it Lois is someone you go to with... problems?" he asked with a small smile.</p><p>"She was always like an older sister," Chloe admitted. "But not that much older... more like... kinda like we were twins or something."</p><p>Dean didn't miss the past tense. "Were?" he asked gently, rubbing the back of her neck gently with his thumbs, trying not to hurt her.</p><p>"As in she has no idea where I am." Her voice was barely audible.</p><p>"Why doesn't she?" he gently prodded, smoothing the places of her shirt that had gotten bunched up in his fingers while he worked her back.</p><p>"It's safer if she doesn't," Chloe answered quietly.</p><p>Dean's smile faded from his face. "Because you're the Slayer?" he asked flatly. "What about your friends... Clark and Lana??</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>He felt her stiffen suddenly. "Hey, relax, ok?" he said, stopping his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them gently. "You're going to undo everything I've done with your shoulders. Guess I need to practice more."</p><p>"Sorry." She let out a breath. "Let's move into the living room. More comfy."</p><p>Taking her hand, he led her into the living room and sat down on the large couch. He faced her and saw the sorrow and despair in her eyes. And the fear. "Hey, what's going on inside that head of yours?" he asked, concerned over what he was seeing.</p><p>Swallowing hard, she rested her head in her hands for a few moments, trying to pull her thoughts together. "Dean..."</p><p>Sighing, he looked down and away. "It's okay," he muttered, feeling more depressed than he had in a long time. An emotion he did not need at this point, he reminded himself. "No need to say anything else." He went to stand up and move away from her, wondering what question or comment made her change her mind about everything over the course of the morning.</p><p>"My dad was killed." Her voice was barely audible. "It's why I left Smallville."</p><p>He stilled, his body collapsing back onto the couch. Closing his eyes, he remembered what he went through after Mom had died... and he felt yet another connection to Chloe that would always be there. "Damn, Chlo," he whispered after a minute. "I... I'm sorry." He immediately reached for her and enveloped her into a warm, comforting hug, not knowing what else to say but relieved that she had shared with him.</p><p>Shutting her eyes, she curled herself into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, her body shuddering involuntarily. "It's my fault," she whispered.</p><p>Dean stroked her soft blonde hair, rocking her a little and holding onto her. "Shhh, how is that possible?" he asked, hating that her thoughts tortured her like they did.</p><p>"Because he was there for me," she admitted.</p><p>Holding her closer, he sighed and kissed the top of her head gently. "Because he loved you," he whispered.</p><p>"It should've been me."</p><p>"That's bullshit," he said immediately. "I'm so sorry about your dad, but Chloe, it's still not your fault, dammit."</p><p>"They were after the Slayer, Dean," she whispered.</p><p>Pulling her back to look into her eyes, Dean frowned as he cupped her cheek. "Please don't blame yourself. In the end, you just end up hating yourself. Believe me, I know." All too well, he thought as his mother popped into his head.</p><p>"What happened to your mother wasn't your fault either." She met his eyes, seemingly reading his mind.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," he said, trying to keep his tone neutral, though the pain over his mother's death still lingered with him.</p><p>"You were a kid."</p><p>Dean dropped his hand and looked away from her. "It doesn't matter. Just like you, I'll regret not being able to do anything for the rest of my life."</p><p>She lifted a hand to his cheek, her eyes filled with sadness. "We'll find the demon, Dean." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>"You'd help me and Sammy find the thing that killed her... and Sammy's girlfriend?" He stared into her grief-stricken eyes and felt that reflected in his heart. How well she understood, he thought.</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly. "In a heartbeat."</p><p>Dean couldn't speak, he was so filled with an unspeakable emotion. Unwanted tears pricked the back of his eyes, something he didn't want her to see. He looked away again, though her hand remained on his cheek. "You don't know... what that means, Chlo," he whispered. "I was going to ask you for help but..." He shrugged it off, trying to make light of it.</p><p>"Well, you've got it." She gently turned his face back to hers, gazing at him for a moment before kissing him softly.</p><p>Chloe's kiss nearly undid him, her mouth gently moving against his. His arms snaked around her, bringing her closer so he could deepen their kiss a little. He wanted nothing more than just her at the moment, but he was too afraid of chasing her off... and with Sam coming with food at any time...</p><p>Sliding closer to him, she threaded her fingers through his hair. "You know... this time of the morning that IHOP is always packed." Had she really just said that?</p><p>Smiling lazily, Dean turned his face into her neck and inhaled her scent, which sent his body into another world. "Oh really?" he whispered, kissing her neck and moving up to her ear. "Got something in mind?" He smiled against her skin, imagining things in anticipation but still unsure of her reaction.</p><p>"I could think of something," she said, nibbling lightly on his collarbone.</p><p>His arms went around her, his hands splayed across her back as he moved back to look at her. "I'm all ears," he whispered, grinning widely, the twinkle in his eyes apparent. "But only if you're okay."</p><p>Chloe smiled the first real smile she had in weeks. "Oh, I'm more than okay." Her own eyes were twinkling.</p><p>"Good," he growled as he brought his mouth crashing onto hers, releasing the pent up need for her, his arms crushing her to him. He felt like he had known her forever, he realized. Had needed someone like her forever. He heard her moan and knew she felt the energy crackle between them, too.</p><p>She wasn't sure which of them moved first, but within minutes they were stumbling into her bedroom, bodies still pressed together. She kicked the door shut, kissing him urgently and tugging his shirt off over his head as she guided him backwards toward the bed.</p><p>Dean's body reacted to her urgency, his body hard against her, pressing into her. His lips left hers long enough to pull her shirt off her head and peeling her bra off, revealing her lush, full breasts he'd been longing to touch. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he touched her, feeling his temperature rise as he cupped one breast and kissed her delicious lips again.</p><p>She groaned against his lips as his hands slid over her body with expertise. She took the opportunity to slide her hands across his own bare chest, lowering her lips and kissing her away across his skin.</p><p>Dean felt himself hit the bed as Chloe pushed him back, kissing her way down his chest, driving his lower body wild with the need to be inside her immediately. He groaned softly, enjoying her hands and lips moving across his body, making him crazy. "Chloe... ahhhh..." he ground out as her hands reached for his fly. His hands itched to touch her everywhere, but he knew there'd be time for that. She was enjoying herself and he was definitely going to let her take her time.</p><p>She tossed his jeans onto the floor, sliding her body over his once more. She bit her lower lip as she felt his hardness against her and she shut her eyes, kissing him deeply. The heat radiating between them was nearly unbearable and she was certain they would spontaneously combust before they even began to actually make love.</p><p>Dean moved Chloe on top of him, grinding up against her as he kissed her hard. Frustrated by the layer of jeans that still separated them, he flipped her over onto her back, letting his mouth roam downward and latching onto one breast as he stroked her belly and peeled the jeans and panties from her body. His hand brushed against her thigh, feeling her shiver against him. He somehow knew she was more than ready for him as he slipped one finger into her hot, wet core, feeling her tightness and groaning in response.</p><p>She whimpered involuntarily, throwing her head back against the pillows. "Dean," she whispered, clutching the sheets and lifting her hips.</p><p>"You... God, Chlo," he grunted, moving his hand with her hips, watching her ride his finger and writhe with desire for him. Unable to wait a moment longer, he wanted to be inside her. He removed his finger from her body, licking her wetness off, and reached for his pants to get the condom out of his wallet. He quickly put it on his hard cock and gently nudged her legs open, centering his tip against her opening. Without a word, he thrust himself inside her, feeling her inner muscles expand and adjust to his presence.</p><p>She gasped at his sudden entrance, lifting her hips to meet him halfway, and then winding her legs around his waist, her arms reaching up to pull him down closer to her. She slid her hands over his shoulders, down his back, feeling his well-toned muscles beneath her palms and pulling him even closer. Pressing her lips to his she kissed him urgently.</p><p>Putting his arms on either side of her, he matched her fervent kisses with his own, slowly pumping into her as he did. Which quickly became as urgent and frantic as their kisses, he realized, as her hips urged him to go faster and harder. Their bodies slammed together, their mutual desire and lust bringing them closer to climax. "God," he muttered against her lips. "Can't.... stop.... so tight..."</p><p>Tightening her legs around his waist, she gasped for breath, crying out as she hit her climax, burying her face into his neck and winding her arms more tightly around his torso.</p><p>Listening to her climax pushed him over the edge, her inner muscles spasming against him making him cry out her name as his climax washed over him, his thrusts increasing until with one last thrust, he found the release he had sought since meeting her. His arms weak suddenly, he fell beside her and pulled the used condom off, tossing it in the trashcan by her bed. He then gathered her in his arms and held her close, listening to her shallow breathing and feeling nothing but peace.</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Her body was more relaxed than she could ever remember it being and she let out a slow breath, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone.</p><p>Smiling in contentment, he rested his chin against her head and gently rubbed it against her. He had no words to describe how he felt. Besides...."Wonderful," he whispered out loud, moving her body to fit against his.</p><p>She smiled softly. She couldn't agree more.</p><p>"Relaxed now?" he asked softly, his own body still feeling a little bit like Jell-O but too happy to move either of them.</p><p>"Very," she whispered. "You?"</p><p>"Like I never have been before," he whispered, tilting her face up to his and planting a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>She returned the soft kiss, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.</p><p>"Chloe, I... I think I --" Dean began but suddenly heard her apartment door open and shut. Sam was back. Shit, he thought, as his body froze. Talk about timing. He eased away from her and got out of bed. “Sammy’s back," he said reluctantly, not wanting to be parted from her.</p><p>"Remind me to send him somewhere farther than IHOP next time," she grumbled, quickly shimmying back into her own clothes.</p><p>"Like the one on the other side of the damn city?" he growled, yanking on his own clothes and then pulling her to him again, kissing her long and hard, letting her know there would be a lot more time... next time.</p><p>She returned the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair once more. "Oh and Dean?"</p><p>"Hmm?" he asked, his entire focus on her hands in his hair, her mouth against his, her body molding to him.</p><p>"What do you think of letting Sam have the guest room from now on?" she murmured.</p><p>"Hell yes," he replied, putting his forehead against hers and looking deeply into her eyes. "Thought you'd never ask." With one last long kiss, he pulled slowly away from her. "That's for later," he grinned before opening the door and leaving the room.</p><p>She grinned back. She could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe gingerly pushed open the door to her apartment, not thrilled to be walking inside considering the three of them were covered and dripping with goo. "I hate slime demons," she grumbled, flipping on the light. "I'm hittin' the shower." She cast Dean a sideways glance before heading down the hall toward the bathroom.</p><p>Dean, catching the look on Chloe's face, wanted nothing more than to jump in the shower with her. Literally, especially since he was still digging the slime out of his ears from that thing exploding all over him. "Yeah, a shower sounds good," he said, following her.</p><p>Sam, who had grabbed a kitchen towel and was wiping the smile off his face, paused at Dean's words. "Hang on," he said. "There's only one shower --"</p><p>"Didn't I tell you?" Dean returned, looking back as his brother as he headed down the hall. "The guest room's yours now." He didn't catch the shocked yet amused look on Sam's face as he opened the bathroom door Chloe had just closed. "Need help with that?" he suggested, leaning against the doorjamb.</p><p>She shot him a wicked grin. "I think I'm capable of undressing myself... but you're pretty good at it, too."</p><p>Walking in and shutting the door, he walked to her and put his hands on the hem of her shirt. "Damn straight I am," he replied, pulling it off her and kissing her, despite the demon goo.</p><p>"Another shirt bites the dust," she commented. "At this rate I'm gonna be out of clothes by the end of the week." She pulled his shirt over his head. "And so are you."</p><p>Kicking his shoes off, he yanked off his jeans and watched Chloe turn on the shower. "Me? Never," he replied with a silly grin on his face. "I'll just take Sam's if I'm really desperate." He stopped to admire her shapely backside as she checked to make sure the water was warm.</p><p>"Or you could just go naked," she said with a smirk as she climbed into the shower.</p><p>"What, so you can ogle me 24/7?" he retorted with a lazy smile as he climbed in after her.</p><p>"Oh, like you'd mind," she teased, turning to face him.</p><p>"Hell, no," he said, pulling her to him so they could share the warm spray, "though you should be naked with me. That'd be... perfect."</p><p>Chloe grinned and closed her eyes as the hot water rinsed their bodies of the demon goo. She kissed him lightly, then reached for a bar of soap, opening her eyes to look at him as she began to run her soapy hands over his chest and arms.</p><p>Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting her wash his tired and sore body, which felt less sore and more aroused at this point. She was taking her time too, dammit, he thought as she slid the soap and her hands all over him. The second he sensed she was finished, he opened his eyes and grabbed the bar of soap from her. "My turn," he whispered huskily.</p><p>She watched him as he shifted closer to her, sliding his hands down her body. She closed her eyes, letting him wash her with gentle but teasing touches. "Hey Dean?" she murmured.</p><p>Momentarily distracted by how soft her skin was, Dean didn't hear her. But when he looked at her and saw the questioning look in her eyes, he stilled. "Yeah, babe?" he asked.</p><p>"You think I'd look better with dark hair?"</p><p>Running his hands through her wet hair, he smirked and shook his head. "No way," he replied seriously. "I have this thing for blondes."</p><p>"Are you sure you're not just hoping to get lucky?" she asked, only half-kidding.</p><p>"Oh, I know I'm gonna get lucky," he replied confidently, grabbing her flowery smelling shampoo and lathering her hair. "I like your hair. Why change it?"</p><p>"No reason," she answered, leaning against him as he washed her hair. "Just curious."</p><p>"You're such a liar," Dean replied, massaging her scalp lightly with his fingertips as he washed and rinsed her hair. Her soft moan in response compelled him to kiss her lightly. "Really, why dye your hair?"</p><p>"Well most guys seem to prefer raven-haired beauties."</p><p>He thought that a strange comment, especially since the only thing he could think about was watching the water-drenched body under the shower head. "I'm not most guys, you know," he whispered.</p><p>His soft tone made her lift her eyes to gaze at him. "I'm gettin' that," she whispered back.</p><p>"Good." He pulled her to him while reaching behind her to turn off the water. "So I want to know... why do you want to know if I'd change anything about you when I clearly do not?"</p><p>"Old habits die hard, I guess." She rested her head against his collarbone.</p><p>Sighing, he picked Chloe up and carried her out of the tub, putting her down and grabbing a towel to dry her off. She'd been hurt, he realized, drying off her tight luscious body while kissing her neck at the same time. "Rejection," he whispered against her skin. "It hurts."</p><p>She closed her eyes as his lips trailed lightly over her neck. "Yes," she admitted in a whisper.</p><p>Pulling back to look into her eyes, he traced her lips with his finger. "Does this feel like rejection to you?" he asked gently.</p><p>"Not at the moment," she said honestly.</p><p>"Good," he whispered, kissing her gently again. He reluctantly let her go and dried his hair vigorously. "So, who's rejected you in your past that's making you doubt me?"</p><p>She took the robe off the back of the door and slid it on, tying the sash around her waist painstakingly slow. "ClarkKent," she whispered.</p><p>Damn, I knew it was a guy, he thought sadly, wrapping the towel around his waist and taking her back into his arms. "Interesting name," he said out loud. "Who is he?"</p><p>"A friend... someone I always... wanted more with," she admitted quietly. "We were sorta back and forth for awhile. But his heart was with someone else."</p><p>His grip on her tightened, hating this guy for being the blind fool he obviously was. "What a fuckin' jerk," he grumbled, kissing the top of her head. "... though definitely good for me."</p><p>"Can't make someone love you... no matter how hard you try," she said softly, slowly sliding her arms around him.</p><p>"Just like you can't control... who you fall in love with," Dean murmured against her hair, brushing his lips on her head gently. And the thought that maybe he felt that way about her already rocked him to his core, making him feel the need to think this through. This thing... whatever they shared... he was suddenly unsure of himself.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked, sensing his change in demeanor as she looked up at him with curious eyes.</p><p>"Who me?" he asked, pulling away and trying to shrug it off, though he couldn't completely hold her gaze. "I'm good. It's just that, uh... Chloe --"</p><p>Just then an angry knock interrupted them. "Dammit, you too, would you just get a room already? I'm tired of smelling like slime!"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Dean whispered, "Nice timing, Dorkface, as usual."</p><p>Chloe smiled guiltily as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall. "Sorry, Sam. We were talking."</p><p>"That what they're calling it these days?" Sam replied, holding up a hand as Chloe tried to give him an answer. "Never tell me. No really... NEVER TELL ME."</p><p>Dean followed Chloe as she headed down the hall. "We left ya plenty of hot water," he smirked, still grabbing onto the towel around his waist.</p><p>Sam shook his head, a little grossed out. "Please tell me they didn't... in the shower." He shut the bathroom door to take his own shower, hoping he'd come out clean when he was finished.</p><p>"Either your brother has a dirty mind or he knows you really well," she said with a short chuckle as she headed for her dresser to find a pair of pajamas.</p><p>"Dirty mind. It's from all the erotica he watches." Dean shut the bedroom door and watched her undress. "Sure you'll need those pajamas?" he asked suggestively, moving towards her.</p><p>She smirked and looked at him. "Get out. Sam watches porn?"</p><p>Laughing, he grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag and, taking off the towel, proceeded to put them on. "Considering he always turns off the TV whenever I walk into the room," he replied casually. "Well, you do the math." He sat on her bed and watched her gracefully move around the room, putting on her nightclothes and tossing her demon-gut soaked ones in the hamper.</p><p>Yawning, she sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced at him sideways. She raked a hand through her still damp hair and smiled lazily as she lay down.</p><p>"Aw, you look like you could go another round of two of pounding into slimy demon flesh," Dean remarked, moving under the covers with her and turning onto his side to look at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, serious as stone.</p><p>Another smile tugged at her lips and she turned over to face him, as well. "Thank you," she whispered back, reaching out and touching his cheek.</p><p>Bringing her closer to him, he gently kissed her forehead, then looked mischievously into her eyes. "Can't talk you out of those PJ's huh?" he teased, seeing her tired eyes wander down to his naked torso.</p><p>"Maybe for awhile. Definitely not for the entire night," she said with a smirk.</p><p>Grinning, he kissed her lightly and pulled her into him, warming her with his body. "No, you fought hard tonight. Least thing I can do is leave you be to get some shuteye." Though he didn't know how much he'd get, he thought with a soft smile. Chloe had given him way too much to think about.</p><p>"Well I was thinking more along the lines of in case I had to do any post-dawn slayage." She pressed a light kiss to his chest, smiling a little as she felt him shudder against her.</p><p>"God, do that again," he whispered urgently in response to her feather kisses on his body. When she did that again, he groaned. "Yeah, I get what you're saying," he muttered as she continued to rain light kisses on his chest, "but I can't guarantee you'll stay dressed if you keep doing that."</p><p>Chloe chuckled. "Is that a threat or a promise?" She slid her hands around to his back.</p><p>"Both, depending on how much you want it," Dean replied, putting her underneath him with one swift move and feeling her gasp in response.</p><p>She shifted underneath him, gazing at him intently. "I think you know the answer to that."</p><p>Smiling in the dark, Dean leaned down and kissed Chloe hungrily, wanting to finish what they had started in the shower. He felt her body move beneath him, making his body tingle with electricity. He moved his hands under her pajama top, stroking her belly and moving up to cup her breasts.</p><p>She slid her hands over his chest, her heart already quickening as he began to touch her with expert hands. She closed her eyes, sitting up just enough so she could kiss his neck, nibbling lightly on his skin.</p><p>"Chloe," he muttered against her, pulling up her shirt so their bare bodies could touch, his body stiffening in need against her gentle caresses. He lightly ground his hips into her, letting her feel his hardness and how much power she held over him. He moved down her body, kissing and nipping her everywhere, enjoying the sounds she made in response.</p><p>She groaned softly when she felt his tongue swirl around her belly button and she felt her temperature beginning to rise in response to his body against hers. No one had ever touched her like this before. "Dean," she whispered.</p><p>"Yes?" he whispered raggedly against her, slipping his hand beneath her bottoms and stroking a finger around her wet core.</p><p>"Please." She squirmed a little, digging her fingers into the bedding.</p><p>She was wet and ready, Dean thought, his body screaming for release. But he continued stroking her entrance with his fingers, rubbing her clit gently and slowly, but keeping his fingers from entering her. "Please... what?" he asked, watching the pleasure cross her face and smiling wickedly.</p><p>"You realize I could totally kick your ass," she groaned.</p><p>Rubbing her again in response, he laughed a little. "If that's what it takes to answer my question," he replied, continuing his caresses though his manhood throbbed. He could see her eyes roll back into her head from sheer pleasure and knew he was probably going to get smacked.</p><p>Her breathing was heavy. "Please finish undressing me for starters," she managed to say, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Chuckling, he grunted, "I knew I'd get you out of your clothes." He wasted no time in pulling her top off over her head and pushing her pajama bottoms down, making her completely naked beneath him. Getting off the bed, he stripped off his boxers and reached for the condom he'd left on her nightstand.</p><p>"That's one way to get me to do what you want," she snarked, reaching for him as he crawled back under the covers.</p><p>"So you're saying there are more ways?" Dean growled, letting her pull him on top of her as he spread her legs wide and positioning his thickness at her wet center. Kissing her hard, he entered her at the same time, feeling her body shudder with pleasure as he filled her with a single stroke.</p><p>"Maybe if you stick around long enough you'll find out more about those other ways," she said, gasping as he slid deeply into her. She slid her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside, her nails digging lightly into his shoulders.</p><p>Dean felt her urgency that matched his and wasted no time slamming into her, her hips matching his fast rhythmic pumping. "I... intend to, dammit," he ground out, his breath catching as she dug her nails into him harder, making him pump her faster and more frantically. He felt her inner muscles stroking him and knew his release was close.</p><p>Lifting her hips to meet his again, she lifted her head up enough to kiss his neck, fully intending to leave a mark and wondering fleetingly why she suddenly felt so possessive of this man. The thought fled as rapidly as it appeared as he thrust into her harder, making her cry out his name.</p><p>"Come for me, Chloe," he whispered, their breaths quickening and mingling as he pounded into her and hearing unintelligible babbling issue from her mouth. The pressure building, Dean buried his face into her neck, biting his lip to keep from yelling out her name at the top of his lungs as with one last thrust, he released himself into the condom that kept him wrapped in protection. He vaguely heard her cries as her own climax hit her, making her suck hard on his neck.</p><p>Still holding onto him tightly, she moaned, her head collapsing against the pillows beneath her neck. "God," she whispered, breathing heavily.</p><p>Disposing of the used condom quickly, Dean slipped back into bed and held onto Chloe, holding her close. Putting her head against his chest, he chuckled. "Well, I've never been called that before, but... yes?" He laughed harder as she pulled back to swat him.</p><p>"It's a good thing I like you," she told him playfully.</p><p>"I know, because who'd put up with me otherwise?" he chuckled, bringing her back to him, stroking her arm with his hand. "I... like you more, you know," he said, seriously and honestly. He didn't know how to convey his feelings, because to tell the truth, he didn't know how deeply they went.</p><p>"More than I like you or more than you like Spike?" she joked.</p><p>"Which do you think?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Well if you don't like me more than you like Spike, obviously we have a problem," Chloe said with a short chuckle.</p><p>"It's you, Chloe," he whispered softly in her ear. "Definitely more than you." He kissed the skin just under her earlobe and wondered how long he and Sam could stay here. So he could be with her, to talk to her, joke with her... make love to her.</p><p>"How do you know you like me more than I like you?" she whispered back, resting one hand lightly over his heart.</p><p>Dean leaned into the pillow, not sure how to answer her. He just suddenly was hit with a thought: that it was possible he loved her. And how that happened, he had no idea. "I... just know it," he replied, a little lamely, not ready to confess what he just understood to be true. Trying to lighten the mood, he continued, "Besides, I get way more pleasure out of taking your clothes off."</p><p>She smiled a little at his remark. "So I noticed," she teased lightly, kissing him.</p><p>"So, you think you can sleep in the buff with this hot guy next to you, without the post-dawn slayage?" he asked teasingly, yawing a little.</p><p>"I think I'm definitely gonna try." She shifted closer to him, sliding one leg between his and curling herself around him.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe as she drifted off to sleep, her warm body pressed close to his, her breathing evening out. But it was awhile before he closed his eyes to sleep. Thoughts of her consumed him, of the feelings she'd created in him, of the sudden realization that this love he felt for her made him want to protect her for as long as he could. He finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how he would tell Chloe everything she wanted to know, and wondering if she'd accept him as he is.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Morning came way too early, Dean thought to himself as he looked at Chloe sleeping beside him, her arms still curled around him. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "Good morning, beautiful," before gently getting out of bed, letting her sleep for awhile. He put on his boxers and a t-shirt and, gently closing the door behind him, shuffled into the kitchen, where he found Sam already awake.</p><p>There was a smirk on his face and he took a sip of coffee. "Good morning. Nice hickey."</p><p>Dean smacked his hand to his neck, glaring at Sam. "Screw you, Sammy," he grumbled, searching for a coffee mug.</p><p>A short chuckle escaped him. "No offense, but I think you're getting enough of that elsewhere, Dean." Moving out of his brother's reach, he smirked when Dean glared at him.</p><p>"Yeah, yuck it up, dumbass," he retorted softly, putting a finger over his lips. "Not so loud dude, Chloe's still sleeping." Grabbing the coffee pot, he poured himself a cup and sat down. "So how's the guest room now that you've moved up in the world?" He tried to make light of the situation, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he stared into his mug.</p><p>"It's nice to sleep in an actual bed again." Seeing the look on his brother's face, Sam's smile slipped a little. "What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing," he grumbled, taking another sip, lost in thought. He didn't really pay attention to Sam, who sat down across from him at the table.</p><p>"Right," Sam said wryly.</p><p>Dean looked up at his brother, blinking in surprise. "What?" he asked. "It's just... you know...." He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to tell his brother.</p><p>Sam was silent for a moment. "Awkward morning after feelings?"</p><p>Looking into his mug, Dean thought about last night. And Chloe. "You have no idea, Sammy," he replied honestly, though softly. "I... There... I think...." He tried to say the words but couldn't. He didn't know what to say, aside from the fact that he wanted to stay with Chloe. Forever, if possible.</p><p>"Look, Dean." His voice was quiet, but slightly harder than he was used to hearing from his little brother. "Don't lead her on and break her heart. Not her."</p><p>"Dude, I'm not going to, dammit," he replied harshly. "Not when my..." He sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his hair. "I think I might love her, okay? Is that what you need to hear?"</p><p>Surprise registered on Sam's face. "Dude. Are you serious?" He leaned across the table, staring at his brother.</p><p>"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Dean responded, leaning towards Sam with a menacing look, trying to hide the confusion and love he felt for the woman sleeping just a few feet from them.</p><p>"Wow." Sam sat back in his chair, still looking stunned.</p><p>Dean stared at Sam, who said nothing more. The fact that Sam couldn't believe what he just confessed made him more uncomfortable. He stood, downing the rest of his coffee and reached for the coffee pot again, pouring another one. "It's going to be a long day," he mumbled, sitting down again and hoping Sam had wiped the shocked look off his face.</p><p>Slowly recovering from his brother's announcement, Sam finished off his own coffee. "Well, I think it's great."</p><p>Halfway through taking a sip, Dean paused and looked at Sam dubiously. "It is? Care to explain that?"</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, thinking his brother was every bit as thick as their father in some ways. "Well, for one...you being with her doesn't put her in anymore danger than being away from her," he pointed out. "She can take care of herself. Knows about as much about demons and things that go bump in the night as we do, if not more..." He paused. "And I have a feeling she feels the same."</p><p>Dean nodded, still miserable and a little embarrassed that he was sharing a chick moment with his brother. No matter how much it was needed. Then Sam's last comment registered with him, nearly making him spit out his coffee. "What?" he demanded a little more loudly than he'd intended.</p><p>He smirked. "Napkin?" He shoved his arm across the table.</p><p>Grabbing the proffered napkin, Dean cleaned up the mess and glowered at Sam. "What... did you say?" he asked, daring his little brother to make another non-reply.</p><p>"I said...I think she feels the same. Or if she doesn't yet...she will soon."</p><p>"What... what makes you say that?" he asked carefully, not understanding why Chloe could possibly feel what she felt for him. "Too soon for that," he grumbled under his breath.</p><p>"The way she looks at you when you're not watching."</p><p>Dean smiled secretly, knowing he snuck looks at her as much as possible. "She does, huh?" he whispered. "I knew she had good taste in men." The smile on his face died, however, as he looked up at Dean. "But Sam, how can she leave with us to hunt the Demon when... she's needed her more?" The thought that he would have to leave her hurt him much more than he cared to admit. He looked down and stared into his coffee mug once again.</p><p>"Don't you think that should be her choice?"</p><p>"When did you get so damn insightful?" Dean said, smiling wryly. "Cause that's just scary."</p><p>Sam grinned. "I didn't go to college for nothin'."</p><p>Dean snorted. "Yeah, you're a real smartass." Standing again, he walked over to the kitchen and put his mug in the sink. "Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah?" He glanced at him as he rose from the table.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but..." Dean looked up and grimaced, hating himself for his doubts. "How quickly should we leave town if Chloe doesn't feel the same about me?"</p><p>"Dean?" He shook his head slightly. "I honestly don't think you need to worry about that."</p><p>"Heh, because it's too funny to see your older brother doubting his ability to make a woman fall in love with him," Dean grunted, hearing Chloe's door open. Whipping around to face Sam, he threatened softly, "Say a word and you're dead, dude."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and headed for Chloe's computer. "I'm gonna get a jump on the research."</p><p>Chloe padded down the hallway in bare feet, wearing a pair of flannel pajamas and her robe. She headed straight for the coffee pot, pouring herself a large, hot cup and pouring sugar into it without hesitation. "Morning," she said very softly.</p><p>"Morning, gorgeous," Dean whispered in her ear, wanting to plant a kiss on her but too conscious of Sam's presence to do so. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Good... you?" She wrapped her hands around the mug, not quite meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Better than I have in a long time," he replied, backing away from her, confused by her distance. Clearing his throat, he said flatly, "So Sammy's hitting the research early, and I thought I'd go grab some breakfast."</p><p>Chloe managed a faint smile. "Okay. There's that IHOP on Garfield, and there's a Denny's on Grand."</p><p>"Thanks," he replied shortly, moving away from her quickly, needing to leave the apartment as quickly as possible. "Sammy? IHOP or Denny's, dude?"</p><p>"Huh?" Sam asked, pretending not to notice the change in the air between Dean and Chloe. "Oh, uh... I don't care which," he finally muttered after Dean shot him a look.</p><p>"Good, Denny's it is, then," he replied and walked down the hall, shutting the door behind him a little too loudly to dress.</p><p>Chloe flinched involuntarily at the noise, her heart sinking heavily in her chest. She slowly finished her cup of coffee, then washed the glass in silence, heading back to her bedroom. Clearly he had regretted spending the night with her. She moved to her closet, trying not to think about it as she got dressed.</p><p>Dean felt her enter her room and coldly go to her closet, not even acknowledging his presence... which only hurt him more. Sitting on the bed and yanking on his shoes, he grumbled, "I'll be back in a little while." He got up and started the leave the room.</p><p>"Try not to sound so happy about it," she said bitterly, not looking at him.</p><p>Pausing at the door, he battled with the anger within and growled, "How can I be if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"</p><p>"Yeah, well at least I was still in the bed," she said shortly.</p><p>Dean flinched. Damn, so that's what this was about, he thought, ashamed that he should have known better. Knocking his head against the door, he said, "I got up early and didn't want to wake you," he confessed quietly.</p><p>Swallowing hard, she looked up at him uncertainly. "Really? That's it?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.</p><p>"No," he replied, serious and honesty resonating in his voice, "but don't think this has anything to do with last night." He turned to look at her, staring at her.</p><p>She fell silent, a wave of dread washing over her. "Is this the part where you say it's not me it's you?" she tried to joke, turning away.</p><p>"Chloe." He wanted nothing more than to turn her around and crush her into his arms to comfort her, but he merely took a step towards her and said, "No, this is the past where I say that it's more about us than anything, and I... I don't know what that means." He shook his head, wondering why the hell he couldn't just come out and say it.</p><p>"I see," she whispered. "You know, I'm sure Sam's getting hungry. You should probably..." She gestured toward the door.</p><p>Without another word, Dean grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, crushing his lips onto hers. He didn't know what else to say, but he refused to let her doubt herself.</p><p>Chloe's eyes drifted shut instantly as he yanked her against him, kissing her deeply. Her fingers threaded through his hair.</p><p>Her instant response drove him wild as he pulled her flush against his body, wanting to make love to her again. But he pulled back from her after a moment, whispering, "Don't you get how I feel about you?"</p><p>Tears sparkled in her eyes as she remained silent.</p><p>Dean held her against him, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He wished he could formulate the words and take the tears from her eyes.</p><p>She let out a breath and closed her eyes, as well, resting her hands lightly against his shoulders.</p><p>"Dammit, Chloe," he whispered, kissing her again lightly and rubbing her back gently. "You've branded me... in more ways than one." He pulled back and showed her the hickey she had given him the night before and smiled softly.</p><p>A faint smile tugged at her lips. "Sorry 'bout that," she said softly.</p><p>"Don't be," he whispered, squeezing her arms gently. "And don't regret what happened last night. Especially since I'd like to do that again soon." He flashed a wicked smile in her direction.</p><p>She chuckled softly. "Good to know."</p><p>Rubbing her arms lightly and kissing her again, he pulled away from her and walked to the door. "So I'm really going to be food now. We can talk more... later?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah." She watched him head for the door. "I'll be here."</p><p>Smiling at her lazily, he replied, "I love you," and walked out the door, down the hall, and out of the apartment. It wasn't until he'd gotten into the car that he realized what he'd revealed to her. Shocked at himself, he chuckled as he started the engine.</p><p>Chloe stood in the middle of her room, a stunned expression on her face. Had Dean just told her he loved her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesus, can these people be any more annoying?" Dean grumbled as he, Sam, Chloe, and Spike left Giles's hotel room for the nightly patrol. He'd been feeling really off-kilter the entire day, between his conversation with Sam and then those words he uttered to Chloe. He rolled his eyes, still thinking he'd been possessed by a demon to utter that so quickly.</p><p>Spike smirked. "You really don't want an answer to that."</p><p>Dean snorted in derision. "Damn straight, I don't. I get now why you left." He glanced sideways at Chloe, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. Just as well, he thought.</p><p>Sam looked at his brother, concern filling his eyes. So the conversation they had didn't help, he thought. Either that or something had happened between Chloe and him that he didn't know about. "So, where we headed tonight?" he asked, trying to be casual.</p><p>"I wanna sweep down by the docks," Chloe said, glancing at him sideways. "The vamps seem to be hitting there pretty hard since we took out Springheel Jack."</p><p>Spike nodded slightly, lighting up a cigarette as they walked along. He glanced at Dean and smirked.</p><p>Keeping pace with Spike, Dean caught Spike's look and turned to glare at him. "What the hell you lookin' at, Blondie?" He saw Chloe, who was walking a few steps ahead of him, wince a little, which pissed him off. Damn, he thought. He used to call Chloe that.</p><p>"Well, either you and the other blondie are having after-hours fun together or you got nipped by a vamp yourself," he replied, his smirk growing wider.</p><p>"Wouldn't you just love to know," Dean replied, condescension in his voice.</p><p>"Dean..." Sam began but Dean cut him off.</p><p>"Shut the hell up, Sammy," he snapped and took off ahead of them, heading towards the docks and leaving the other three behind to catch up.</p><p>Chloe watched him go, a little bewildered. They hadn't really had a chance to talk all day since he left for breakfast. Well, they had, but they'd pretty much avoided those opportunities. She didn't know how she felt about that. Or him, for that matter. Except confused. Letting out a slow breath, she followed, keeping her distance, but keeping him in eyesight in case something jumped out at them.</p><p>Dean wanted to literally smack his head against the wall he was passing. Damn, why couldn't I just tell her I meant what I said? he wondered, his head down but his eyes alert and watchful. He'd avoided her, ignored her... and what would happen when they got back to her place after patrolling? "Probably the cot," he grumbled, miserable and moody as hell.</p><p>"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness," Chloe said as she moved past him.</p><p>"Honey, I'm way past crazy," he grunted, his eyes not meeting hers for fear of what she would see in them. "You think it's going to be a good hunt tonight?"</p><p>"Given the fact we're on a Hellmouth... I'm gonna say yes." She paused, hearing a noise in the not so far distance.</p><p>Stopping with her, he leaned in towards the noise he'd heard, too. "Good," he whispered, listening for that thing to bump in the night so he could kick it into oblivion. Kind of like something he wanted to do to himself.</p><p>A loud growl came from their left and Chloe mumbled a curse under her breath as she spotted the werewolf, holding an arm out to keep them all back.</p><p>"Thank God," Dean whispered, yanking out a gun loaded with silver bullets, barreling after the creature, daring it to bite him. "Come on, motherfucker!" he screamed as the thing tried to pounce him. Skirting out of its way, he jumped onto its back, knocking it breathless and got in a good couple of punches before it threw him off.</p><p>"Dean! Stop!" She glared at him as the thing barreled toward her. Deflecting it with a well-placed kick, she glanced back at Spike.</p><p>He simply nodded and tackled the wolf, considering it couldn't really do any damage to him. Within moments he had it unconscious.</p><p>"What the HELL was that?" she demanded, staring at Dean in disbelief.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Dean stood up, walked casually over to the creature, and shot it in the head a couple times. "Don't worry," he said and looked at Spike. "Wasn't going after you." Turning back to Chloe, he shrugged. "Nothing," he said simply. "I'm in the mood to kill."</p><p>Sam had been left behind in the scuffle, staying out of the way, especially when Dean was in his kill, crush, destroy frame of mind. "Dean?" he asked uncertainly. "You okay?"</p><p>Dean just looked at Sam in response, holding out his arms so his brother could inspect him visually.</p><p>Chloe just stared at him in shock. "You realize that was a werewolf right?" Her voice was tight, crackling with emotion.</p><p>"Big, hairy, comes out during a full moon, bite can change ya?" he asked her, nodding. "Yep, that was a werewolf."</p><p>"Then you must also realize that 28 days of the month werewolves are actual human beings," she said darkly, her eyes full of barely contained fury.</p><p>Glaring back at her, daring her to take her best shot, he smirked. "And the other three, they're monsters. What's your point?"</p><p>Sam walked between his brother and Chloe. "Guys, now is NOT the time to deal with your issues."</p><p>"You take him back to my apartment, Sam," she said coldly.</p><p>Grabbing Dean's sleeve, Sam started dragging his brother away. "Let's go. Now, Dean."</p><p>"No way, dammit," Dean growled, fighting his brother as he tried to free himself.</p><p>"Dean, do I have to bodily carry you back to Chloe's place?" Sam demanded, glancing at Chloe and seeing her fury. "I promise you don't want to stay here."</p><p>"The hell I don't," his brother snarled, wanting an excuse to get her to kick his ass... and maybe fight off the demons that tormented him.</p><p>Chloe met his eyes, cold fury in her gaze.</p><p>"I'd best do as the lady says," Spike said gravely, watching the scene unfold before him.</p><p>Pausing, Dean shot Spike a furious, cold look. "Yeah, because you know everything about her, right?" Shaking off Sam, he turned on his heel and stormed off.</p><p>"I'll get him home, Chlo," Sam said apologetically. "And when you get back, be easy on him. He... gets like this sometimes. It's hard to explain."</p><p>"Be easy on him?" she repeated, shaking her head. "He just killed a person, Sam. You don't get that either, do you?"</p><p>"Yes, I do," Sam said softly, "but Dean's not in his right mind today. Hasn't been all day." He looked at her pointedly.</p><p>"Don't blame this on me," she said quietly. "I'm not the one who said I love you and then ignored and avoided him the rest of the day." Without waiting for him to respond, she turned and headed off, leaving Spike and Sam there.</p><p>"What?" Sam said to himself, shocked at what Chloe had just said. "Do you know what she's talking about?" he asked Spike.</p><p>Spike raised an eyebrow. "Can't you smell it? Love is in the air," he said sarcastically.</p><p>Looking at the vampire beside him, Sam replied, "If that's love, then give me evil any day." He turned and headed to catch up with his brother, turning only to say, "Go make sure Chloe doesn't get killed, okay?"</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much about her. She can take care of herself."</p><p>"Fine, suit yourself." Sam ran after Dean, who had made pretty good headway back to Chloe's apartment. "Dammit, Dean, slow down!" he called out.</p><p>Dean ignored his brother, making a beeline away from the docks.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>It took Sam a lot of persuasion, but he managed to get Dean back to Chloe's apartment... two cemeteries and six vampires later. He had never seen Dean this ripped, Sam thought as they reached the apartment, tired and raggled. Dean mercilessly killed that werewolf and then took his rage out on the other creatures of the night. Getting him to open up at this point was kind of moot.</p><p>Dean entered the apartment, dirty, sweaty, and miserable. Hating himself with ever fiber of his being, he slammed the door behind Sam and said, "I'm hitting the shower." It didn't take him long to strip down, turn the shower on warm and get in. And stay there, letting the shower water run down his head and skin.</p><p>Nearly two hours later, Chloe made it back to her apartment, having left Spike behind at the cemetery. There was a large, bleeding gash in her right arm and a scratch down the side of her face and that was only what could be seen with her clothes on. Wincing a little, she kicked the door shut behind her, not even bothering to toss her jacket in the wash. Instead she headed straight for the kitchen garbage can, discarding the bloodied material.</p><p>The trash can startled Sam, who had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Dean to get out of the shower, which was still running, he heard. Looking up, he saw Chloe, beaten up and bloodied, and stood. "Chloe?" he asked softly. "Oh my God..."</p><p>"I'm okay," she said, holding up one hand tiredly.</p><p>"He's in the bathroom, in case you're curious," Sam replied cautiously, letting the topic drop. "And I'll sleep out here tonight, if..." He moved his hand around, not knowing how to finish that sentence.</p><p>"No, Sam, it'll be..." A wave of dizziness washed over her and the last thing she remembered seeing was the horrified look on his face as the ground rushed up to meet her.</p><p>"Chloe!" Sam cried, running to her unconscious body and scooping her up. He put her on the couch and felt for a pulse. Grateful that he felt one, faint but steady, he ran to the bathroom door and nearly beat it down. "Dean, get your sorry ass out here!"</p><p>Dean was just drying off and shrugging into a shirt and boxers when Sam's yelling shook him out of his dark mood. He yanked open the door and said, "Fuck, scare me a little more, Sammy!"</p><p>"Chloe's hurt!" he snapped, not bothering to look up at his brother.</p><p>"Get out of the way," Dean demanded, knocking his brother back against the other wall as he ran out to her, kneeling and ripping off her shirt. What he saw scared him. Scratches and gashes covered her abdomen and right arm, blood oozing from everywhere, it seemed. "Sam!" he shouted, brushing her matted hair from her face.</p><p>"I'll call an ambulance," he said, quickly getting to his feet.</p><p>"No, I think she's going to be okay," Dean replied. "The wounds aren't deep. We need to clean them, though... and I'll need your help for that." He thought of the peroxide in Chloe's bathroom and inwardly cringed at the thought of causing her anymore pain. "There's some stuff in the bathroom," he said. "Go get it."</p><p>Nodding slightly, he headed to the bathroom quickly.</p><p>A faint groan escaped Chloe's lips and a moment later her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>Dean saw her eyes open, and he released his pent up breath. "Chloe?" he asked softly, his voice warbling from the emotion that hit him from seeing her like this. Because of him. Because he was a damn fool. "You're going to be okay, baby."</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she struggled to sit up. Wincing a little, she made a quick attempt at covering herself as Sam headed back into the living room.</p><p>Putting her torn shirt over her breasts, he gently pushed Chloe back into the couch. "Lie still and let us clean you up," he demanded softly, getting up and moving to the kitchen quickly, getting soap and a bowl of warm water.</p><p>Sam, focusing only on Chloe's right arm, looked concerned, even though it was already beginning to heal. "I still say we should get her to the hospital."</p><p>"No way," Dean said, moving back to her. "This is my fault, and I'm going to take care of her." Taking a soapy warm washcloth, he gently started cleaning her stomach, wincing inwardly every time she did.</p><p>"It's not your fault." She bit her lower lip. "And just...give me an hour and I'll pretty much be fine."</p><p>"Still going to clean you up," Dean whispered in response. "So just sit still for a moment."</p><p>Together, Dean and Sam cleaned her off with soap, water, and a little peroxide, topping off the mix with bandaging her arm up, since the gash did, indeed, look deeper than Dean had first thought.</p><p>Scooping her into his arms, Dean looked at Sam silently and then carried Chloe to her bedroom.</p><p>"I can walk," she said quietly.</p><p>"Probably," Dean replied flatly, "but I have to make up for earlier, so...." He settled her down on the bed, then walked to her window, staring out of it. Wondering where in the hell to begin.</p><p>Letting out a breath, she watched him for a long moment. "I don't really know what to say."</p><p>"Aside from the fact that I'm a moody asshole?" he remarked bitterly, not turning towards her.</p><p>"Well, I knew that the day I met you," she said with a faint smirk.</p><p>He laughed, the self-loathing evident in his voice. "And you still took me in? Amazing," he whispered. "You're too good for me, that's for damn sure."</p><p>Chloe was silent for a moment, then she slowly climbed off the bed and moved to stand beside him, staring out the window. "You screwed up. It happens to all of us."</p><p>Dean stood still, trying to relax with her beside him and wondering how she even wanted to. "More than you know," he said flatly. "I'm... sorry... about earlier tonight." He bowed his head, his thoughts and emotions threatening to overtake him.</p><p>Letting out a breath, she reached out and rested a light hand on his shoulder. "I know."</p><p>He turned to glance at her hand on his shoulder. And his eyes filled with the tears he'd been holding back. He turned back to the window, ashamed of the tears in his eyes. "Yeah, well... I'm sorry about... other things too."</p><p>Feeling as though she'd been sucker-punched, she slowly drew her hand away. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Dean hit his head against the windowpane, knowing she clearly misunderstood him. Turning towards her and wiping the tears from his eyes angrily, he looked at her and said, "That's not what I mean. It was how... I treated you after..." He tried to find the words but was at a loss.</p><p>She swallowed hard, slowly easing herself down onto the edge of the bed. "I think maybe we just... took this whole thing a little too fast," she whispered.</p><p>It was Dean's turn to feel like he'd been punched in the gut. Turning back to the window, he replied, "So what now? The words have been already said, I meant them... got any idea on how to proceed?"</p><p>She shut her eyes, pain and guilt and fear all weighing on her at once. "Are you sure you meant them?" Her voice was quiet. "Look... people say things when they're in emotional turmoil. It's okay if it just slipped. I won't be upset," she said, giving him an easy out. Self-sabotaging as per usual.</p><p>Dean turned to face Chloe, sitting on the bed and looking very small, very fragile. "Stop it," he demanded, a little harshly. "I love you, okay? I meant it. I mean it still... I'm sorry that I don't know how to deal with those words, especially when I feel something behind them." He dared to take a step towards her.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Chloe slowly lifted her gaze to his face, unable to speak.</p><p>Her non answer nearly killed him inside. He'd already lost her, he realized, his dark thoughts threatening to completely consume him. "I don't know how you feel about me. I'd like to know, but it looks like you got your ass kicked, so I'm not going to ask." He stretched and scratched his head. "So, if you want me to sleep on the couch..."</p><p>"I don't," she whispered.</p><p>"Don't... what?" he asked, uncertain what she meant.</p><p>"I don't want you to sleep on the couch."</p><p>Chloe's words made him blink with surprise. He looked into her eyes and saw his own confusion reflected there. "Where do... you want me to sleep?" he asked tentatively, afraid she would make him sleep in the car.</p><p>"Here." Her voice dropped and she motioned to the other side of her bed.</p><p>"But... why?" he demanded harshly. "After... all the shit today...." His eyes went to the empty side of the bed, remembering how he'd felt waking up with her in his arms that morning. He shook his head in disbelief, not understanding the female psyche.</p><p>"You asked me where I wanted you to sleep. I told you. It wasn't an order," she said quietly, slowly rising to her feet and moving to the dresser to get out a pair of clean pajamas.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe go through the motions of getting ready for bed, but he remained motionless near the window. Her distant response only confused him more. The urge to leave her was strong, but his legs wouldn't move. Maybe they knew better, he thought, looking back to stare out the window.</p><p>She dressed in the pajamas slowly, painfully, closing her eyes briefly as her arm throbbed. She leaned against the dresser for support for a couple moments before making her way back to the bed and crawling under the covers.</p><p>Listening to her try to situate herself in bed, Dean closed his eyes and wished he hadn't been such an ass earlier that night as he turned to watch her get into bed. "Is there, something I can help you with?" he asked softly.</p><p>“I could use some aspirin and – ”</p><p>Without waiting for her to finish her question, he dashed into the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water, and walked back into the bedroom. Kneeling by her side of the bed, Dean practically trembled when he saw the pain in her eyes. "Here," he said, pouring a couple pills for her and handing them over.</p><p>"Thanks," she whispered, taking them from his hand and drinking them down with the water. She hesitantly reached out and touched his cheek with her hand, gazing at him.</p><p>Dean couldn't quite meet her eyes, as his lids shut in painful relief over her sweet touch against his cheek. He moved his head to kiss the palm of her hand, moved by a need to feel her on his skin. "Chloe..." he began, his voice cracking with emotion.</p><p>"I know," she whispered, her own voice strained. "Come here." She moved over in the bed, holding her arms out to him.</p><p>Dean got into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her body and held her gently, so she wouldn't be in any more physical pain. The other stress in her life, though, seemed to come from the person holding her. He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. "I really meant it this morning," he said honestly.</p><p>Chloe lay quietly in his arms, listening to the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. "It's just... hard for me to..."</p><p>Feeling his world start to crumble just a little bit again, he looked down at her blonde locks and whispered, "To... what?" As much as he feared her answer, he had to know.</p><p>"Believe someone actually does," she admitted in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>Shock spread throughout his body. How could anyone NOT love this woman? he thought, holding her firmly yet gently to him, wondering how he could show her that he really did. "Yeah, because my attitude today really helped with that," he whispered out loud, the pain evident in his voice.</p><p>She closed her eyes. "It's more of an... ingrained message," she murmured.</p><p>Dean placed a lingering kiss on top of her head and inwardly sighed at her response. "I'm changing that," he whispered back.</p><p>She placed a light kiss against his collarbone. "Night, Dean," she whispered.</p><p>"'Night, Chlo," he whispered, determined to hold her through the night while she slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe's fingers flew over her laptop's keyboard as she stared at the information she was pulling up on the screen. Fire kills mother of two in Lawrence, Kansas, Nov. 2, 1983. Mary Winchester is survived by husband John, 37, and sons Dean, 4, and Sam, 6 months. "Cause of fire unknown, arson not ruled out," she murmured, reading to herself.</p><p>Biting her lower lip in concentration, she pulled up another Internet browser and did a search on "fires" "mothers" "death" "1983." Surprised when she found three more just like it that easily, she stored the addresses in a file on her computer, along with the articles about the Winchester's mother. Shifting uneasily in her chair, she found the articles about Jessica's death and stored those away, as well.</p><p>Something woke Dean up, for he jolted awake and sat up in bed, unfamiliar with his surroundings for a moment. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, realized where he was, and noticed Chloe was... gone. "Shit," he grumbled sleepily as he stumbled out of bed and tugged on a pair of jeans. "Damn stubborn woman, can't sit still even when she's all cut up."</p><p>He left the bedroom and crept down the hall, so as not to disturb Sam and was about to run for the door when a light near the window caught his eye. There she was, he thought, on her computer. Researching something, maybe? Scratching his head, he took a few steps towards her and murmured, "Hey, there you are."</p><p>Chloe jumped, caught off guard by his unexpected appearance. So much for Slayer instincts, she thought wryly, quickly saving her work and closing the windows before turning to face him. "Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?"</p><p>"Kinda," he rasped, running a hand through his hair, trying to wake up. He'd noticed her jump and hastily shut down her computer before addressing him and debated on whether he should ask about that. "What are you doing up?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Insomnia," she told him, rising to her feet. "Thought I'd work on the database while I was awake."</p><p>Taking another step towards her, Dean closed the gap between them a little more. She was up to something, he knew, especially considering the fact that she wasn't looking at him. "How's that coming? The... database, I mean?"</p><p>"It's gettin' there," she said softly, kissing his cheek lightly. She slid her arms around his waist, hugging him as she thought about how his mother's death must have impacted him at such a young age. The intensity with which she wanted to take away his pain and sadness startled and frightened her.</p><p>Chloe's actions surprised him, to the point that he automatically placed his hands on her arms and pulled her back to look at him. "Not that I'm not enjoying what you just did," he began, "and in fact, I'd like to return the favor, but... hey, what's going on?" He saw a tear slip sluggishly down her cheek and wiped it away. He was confounded by her mood and briefly wondered if he was to blame.</p><p>"I guess I'm just..." She shook her head slightly. "Missing Lois again," she finished, sensing he wouldn't really appreciate her sympathy. Dean wasn't one to want anyone to take pity on him, no matter how sincere that sympathy may be. And she really did understand that. She tried to smile but didn't quite manage it.</p><p>Dean rested Chloe's head on his chest, holding her to him in comfort, not knowing what to say. All he knew is that he wanted to protect her from whatever she was feeling, wanted to put it on his shoulders... because he wanted her to be happy. Kissing the top of her head, he asked, "Why don't you call Lois? Gotta say, family's a pain in the ass to be around, but it's better than being totally alone." Dean briefly thought of Sam and smiled.</p><p>"I'm not alone," she said softly. "And she's safer not knowing where I am."</p><p>"You may not be alone, Chlo," he whispered, "but you're still lonely."</p><p>She couldn't deny that. She was lonely. She had been for six months. But in the past week or so having Dean and Sam around had helped that subside quite a bit. "I'll be okay," she whispered.</p><p>"Hey, I thought I was the only one here who was allowed to be the tough guy," he said with a wry smile, not believing her for a moment.</p><p>She smiled a bit and pulled away to look at him. "I'd say I'm a pretty touch chick."</p><p>Flashing his best smile at her, Dean retorted, "I don't know about that. You're pretty tender in places. Speaking from experience." His smile matched the flirtatious gleam in his eyes.</p><p>A smile tugged involuntarily at her mouth, then she leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I can say the same thing about you."</p><p>Pulling her closer, he kissed the tender part of her neck and growled, "Nothing tender about me. Except maybe where you're concerned." He was glad to see Chloe smile, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still bothering her.</p><p>She knew that wasn't exactly true. Despite their teasing and tormenting each other, she knew Dean Winchester was also a proud big brother who would do anything for his little brother. She smiled as his lips brushed against her neck, then she tilted her head back and captured his lips with her own, sliding her hands to the back of his neck.</p><p>Dean resisted the urge to crush her to him, because he knew she was probably still sore from her demon bashing earlier in the evening... but the way her lips moved against his made him wonder about the Slayer's healing ability.... and the stamina she always joked about. Stifling a moan in the back of his throat, he willingly gave into her kisses, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulling her closer.</p><p>Sensing his hesitation and the reason behind it, she kissed a path up to his ear and nibbled on it lightly. "I'm not gonna break," she whispered.</p><p>"Are you sure -- Ow!" He nearly jumped when she bit down on his earlobe a little too hard. "Okay, okay, I get it," he murmured seductively, taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom.</p><p>She let him lead the way, and when they were in her bedroom, she shut the door. And locked it, a smirk forming on her face as she looked at him. "Just in case."</p><p>Dean crooked an eyebrow at her. "What, you think I'm going to leave NOW?" He reached around her waist and literally swung her to him, making their bodies softly crash together.</p><p>She chuckled. "That or in case Sam would get curious," she said lightly.</p><p>Chuckling, Dean resumed kissing her neck, murmuring, "No, Sammy knows when to stay the hell away from me." He began inching them back towards the bed.</p><p>"Mmm, good to know. I don't really feel like sharing," she whispered with a wicked smile.</p><p>Sensing her smile and knowing what was on her mind, Dean moved to kiss her full lips slowly until his legs hit the bed. Falling onto it, he felt her hands on his chest, pushing him down so she could straddle him. "Feeling a little aggressive, are we?" he asked, loving every second of it.</p><p>Chloe grinned. "Maybe." She leaned down and kissed his bare chest.</p><p>Chuckling, he groaned as her lips worked their way across his chest and further down. "Not... complaining," he ground out, her body pressing against his hardness.</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his stomach and hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of his pants, slowly drawing them down. "I can see that," she teased.</p><p>Dean moaned audibly when her fingers unzipped his jeans and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing thickness. "Chloe," he whispered between ragged breaths.</p><p>"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow, glancing up at him.</p><p>Dean reached up and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing her tightly, trying to form a coherent thought as she stroked him. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but nothing came out but moaning.</p><p>She hesitated a moment, suddenly feeling uncertain as she contemplated something she'd never even really thought about doing before. Slowly, she leaned down farther and took him into her mouth, resting her hands against his thighs.</p><p>"Godddd," he groaned as he felt her lips encase his length tentatively. "Keep... going..." he urged when he felt her hesitation, trying to let her know what she was doing not only felt good but was driving him insane.</p><p>A smile touched her lips and some of her uncertainty faded as she continued her actions, sliding her lips along his length and feeling him tense beneath her.</p><p>Dean knew he wouldn't last long at the rate she was going. Her mouth moved over him with more confidence and torturing him. His body grew warm and tense as she showed no signs of letting up. He groaned her name as he dug his fingers into her hair, stroking her beautiful locks.</p><p>She knew he was getting closer to the edge, but it didn't stop her from continuing. She had every intention of seeing this through to the end. The noises he was making excited her, because she knew she was the one turning him on.</p><p>"Chlo--" Dean tried to call her name but his voice was lost to the sensations she was creating in his body. As he felt his climax begin to wash over him, he called out her name, spilling himself into her.</p><p>Several moments later, she kissed her way back up his chest. "Better?"</p><p>His breathing still heavy and his limbs shaky, he hoisted her body up to his and planted a hot kiss on her mouth. "A little," he whispered, turning her over, "but maybe it's my turn to play." He was just beginning to slip his hands under her nightshirt when they both heard a frantic pounding on the bedroom door.</p><p>"Dean??" Sam screamed on the other end, the vision that woke him up still pounding into his head, making him double over in pain.</p><p>Chloe jumped, startled by the yelling, and her eyes went wide as she looked at Dean in alarm. She quickly reached out and flipped on the light, throwing Dean his boxers and jeans.</p><p>Concern for his brother made Dean jump off Chloe and yank on his clothes in record time. He shot a comforting look at Chloe, who looked like a deer in headlights, when he yanked open the door and caught Sam, who had been leaning against the other side. "Dude, what is it?" he asked, knowing his brother had another vision.</p><p>Sam breathed heavily, his eyes unfocused and unseeing. "Dean," he panted. "I... I saw... Ugh..." His weight sagged against his older brother, nearly toppling Dean to the floor.</p><p>Dean grabbed Sam and with a look back to Chloe said, "I've gotta get him out to the kitchen. Something's... wrong."</p><p>Nodding, she quickly climbed off the bed and followed them down the hallway toward the kitchen. She headed to the sink and got a cold glass of water for the younger Winchester, setting it down in front of him and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Settling down onto a chair, Sam put his head in his hands, holding it there since his neck was too weak to hold it up.</p><p>Dean looked sideways at Chloe and whispered, "Dude, what's going on?"</p><p>Knowing Chloe was there, Sam took the proffered glass from her and smiled weakly, concern written all over his face. "She knows already, Dean."</p><p>Blinking back a surprise, Dean looked at Chloe and said, "You know about Sammy's nightmares? His... visions?"</p><p>"He told me," she admitted softly, keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder. "What'd you see, Sam?"</p><p>Sam glanced up at the Slayer, worry in her eyes as she looked at him. "I saw... you, Chlo," he whispered solemnly.</p><p>"Chloe?" Dean replied, his body stiffening with fear as he looked into her eyes, which were wide as saucers.</p><p>"Okay. Saw me… what?" she asked quietly, pushing her fear aside.</p><p>Sam shook his head in denial. "It can't be right," he whispered to himself. "Please tell me it's not right..."</p><p>Shaking his brother, Dean forced Sam to look at him. "What, Sam? What can't be right? Tell us, dammit." He'd never seen Sam like this before, and quite frankly, it scared the hell out of him.</p><p>"I saw Chloe... die," Sam said simply.</p><p>She drew in a breath, not altogether surprised by the announcement considering what he'd told her about his visions. She didn't dare look at Dean right then. "Okay, just take some deep breaths, Sam," she said softly, her voice calm.</p><p>Dean blinked back an angry expletive. Not something any of them needed, he thought, as he concentrated on Sam's features. He couldn't look at Chloe now without -- “Sam, we need to know. It's okay," he whispered, gripping his brother's shoulders in reassurance.</p><p>"It was a vamp," Sam replied dully, his headache still pounding into his brain, though the vision had disappeared. "But more than a vamp. It looked... strange. Weird. Not like what we've fought before."</p><p>Chloe's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Can you describe it?" she asked gently.</p><p>"Ugly," Sam immediately replied, throwing a concerned look in Dean's direction. "Looked more like a bat than anything else. Long and sharp fingernails. It's teeth...." His voice drifted off in a shudder of revulsion.</p><p>Dean continued staring at Sam, saying nothing. His mind swirled in a million directions, however, as he tried to think about what demon Sam was describing. But he was drawing a blank.</p><p>She too, shook her head as the description didn't ring a bell. "Where did it happen?"</p><p>"In one of the cemeteries," Sam said, his voice still flat. "I don't know which one. There was a mausoleum nearby, though. I saw it."</p><p>"Was there a name on it? Any special features?" Dean asked immediately, mentally running through the graveyards they had hunted in the last week, still unable to look into Chloe's eyes.</p><p>"Easy," she whispered, sensing Sam's distress and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. We'll call Giles and the others first thing in the morning, okay? Maybe they'll know more about this."</p><p>Nodding his head mutely, Sam just looked at Dean. He knew what his brother was feeling; he could see it in his eyes. This news would not sit well with Dean, especially not given how attached he had become to Chloe.</p><p>Dean fell back into the chair next to Sam and let out a heavy breath. He didn't know what to say, think, feel. Except numb. And the fear that he might lose this woman who had become so precious to him.</p><p>"Okay, guys, come on. It's gonna be okay. If you had any idea how many times I've been in near-death situations before, you wouldn't be this freaked out."</p><p>"Chloe, you don't understand," Sam protested, moving his eyes from his brother's to his friend's. "This thing, it ripped you to shreds. I saw it!"</p><p>Dean bowed his head, the numbness turning to rage.</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, refusing to give into the panic clutching at her. She nodded slightly. "Okay. I get it. But there's nothing we can do right now. And I'm not going out to any cemeteries tonight. So let's just... take a breather."</p><p>Sam was about to open his mouth in protest to tell her exactly why they should panic a little when Dean's voice, low and flat, interrupted him. "Calm down, Sammy. We'll deal."</p><p>"That's right," she said quietly, nodding her agreement.</p><p>Sam didn't look at either of them. He couldn't.</p><p>Dean shook his head and looked up at Chloe. "I... I need to talk to Sammy, Chlo. Alone, if that's okay," he said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have the conversation he was going to have with Sam while Chloe was in the same room.</p><p>She met his gaze, and nodded slightly. "All right. I'll be in the other room. I'm gonna see if I can find anything in Willow's files." She pointed toward her computer and headed away.</p><p>Dean's eyes followed her as she left the room and frowned. He couldn't have been more worried about her, especially now, given what Sam had seen. Turning back to his brother, he immediately said, "What else did you see?"</p><p>He let out a breath, closing his eyes as his head pounded and he tried to focus on remembering. "She was alone. She tried to stake him but it didn't work." He winced a little.</p><p>Letting out another frustrated breath, Dean continued, swallowing his emotions. "Staking it didn't kill it?" he asked, his voice low so as not to disturb Chloe.</p><p>"No. It didn't even come close," he whispered back. "This thing...it's strong. A lot stronger than any normal vampire."</p><p>"So you're telling me this is like a Super-Sized vamp?" he asked, knowing nothing about what Sam was saying and wishing the night away so they could hammer out information from Mr. Giles.</p><p>"It was the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life." Which may have been partially due to the fact he'd watched in horror as it had torn Chloe apart. He shuddered involuntarily, feeling sick.</p><p>Leaning over and grabbing Sam by the shoulders again, Dean shook him. Hard. "Snap out of it, Sammy. You gotta stop thinking about it, because it's not going to happen!" Not if they could help it, that it. They'd die trying to protect Chloe, and from the look on Sam's face, that might very well happen.</p><p>"Then we gotta find a way to kill this thing and fast."</p><p>"We will. But I think Giles would know more. So... we wait, ok?" Waiting. The one thing Dean DIDN'T want to do.</p><p>Sam nodded slightly, wincing from the pain in his head. He slowly stood up and moved to the cabinet to get a bottle of aspirin.</p><p>Dean bowed his head and listened to Sam get out the bottle of aspirin. He had no idea where to begin, no thoughts to translate into words. His jaw worked furiously, his muscles tight as string. "How bad was the vision this time?" he asked dully.</p><p>He was silent for a long moment, downing two of the pills quickly. "Bad," he admitted in a very quiet voice.</p><p>"The worst one yet?"</p><p>Sam didn't reply, knowing his silence would be a sufficient answer.</p><p>"Goddammit," Dean muttered under his breath. Sam's visions were getting worse. Definitely not good. Standing up, he looked at Sam. "Need anything?"</p><p>"Yeah. To be someone else," he mumbled as he headed back toward the guest room, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Dean smiled wryly as he watched his brother go wearily back to his room. If only they were all other people, he thought, turning back to stare at his hands for a moment, breathing deeply to keep his emotions in check. Then standing up, he slowly made his way into the other room, where he found Chloe once again, perched at her computer, typing away furiously.</p><p>"Haven't we already done this before?" he kidded, the joke falling short just out of his mouth.</p><p>"My guess is it won't be the last time. I'm pretty attached to my computer," she said with a faint smile.</p><p>"So I've noticed," he replied softly, moving towards her. "Though I'm hoping for other types of attachment in the future." He tried to sound nonchalant, but the fact that Chloe didn't look up at him suggested it didn't work. He stopped. "I'll let you do your thing with the computer, then."</p><p>"You should try to get some rest."</p><p>"You need it more," he observed, "especially with your wounds."</p><p>Chloe glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'll be there soon."</p><p>Dean sat down near her and looked in her direction. "Then I'm waiting for you. Not leaving you alone, again."</p><p>She gazed at him for a moment, guilt washing over her. "There's um...something you should know." She shifted her gaze back to her computer screen, swallowing hard.</p><p>Dean noticed the instant change in Chloe's demeanor and leaned forward, resisting the urge to go to her and hold her. "What am I missing, here?" he asked quietly.</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, her fingers stilling on the keyboard. "The thing I fought tonight... I'm pretty sure it's the same thing Sam saw in his vision," she admitted in a quiet whisper.</p><p>Dean jumped up. "What?" he whispered, the shock spreading across his already devastated face.</p><p>Chloe slowly rose to her feet, turning to face him with worried green eyes. "I'm okay, Dean. But Sam's right... this thing... it's bad. Strong. And really hard to kill."</p><p>"Then we really need to get you the hell outta town," he responded instantly, moving towards her.</p><p>"Whoa." She held her hands up. "I'm not leaving town."</p><p>"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you fight that thing, Chloe," he protested. "Look at what it did to you tonight!" He stopped, just inches from her. He couldn't lose her to anything, especially death.</p><p>She rested her hands on his shoulders. "We'll figure out a way to kill it. I can't just leave this thing wandering loose in Cleveland."</p><p>"And I can't just watch you die," he whispered, the pain of the thought showing through his eyes, though the rest of his face remained stony and rigid.</p><p>It hit her then. The fear in his eyes. He really did love her. She swallowed hard and slid her arms around his waist. "We'll talk to Giles and the others. I promise I won't go after this thing alone."</p><p>Sighing in frustration and helplessness, Dean wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly, Not wanting to let her go. Refusing to believe Sam's vision would come true. "OK," he replied after several minutes of silence. "We get the info from Giles, find this thing's weakness, and go after it. Together. With Sammy and Spike. And everyone else, if necessary."</p><p>"We'll be okay," she whispered.</p><p>Still holding onto her tightly, he kissed the top of her head. "Come on. We need to get some sleep. Unless you had other ideas in mind," he finished and flashed a lazy grin into the darkness.</p><p>Chloe smiled. "Do you?"</p><p>Dean looked down at her and grinned smugly. "Maybe."</p><p>"Hmm. Well, if you're not sure, sleep is okay," she said with a shrug, moving past him toward the hall, biting back a grin.</p><p>Smiling and knowing she was flirting with him, he followed her down the hall towards her room. Catching her just outside it, he kissed her quickly and deeply, saying, "Hold that thought," before knocking on Sam's door.</p><p>When he got no answer, Dean cracked the door to find Sam fast asleep again, a troubled sleep at best, but at least he was out. Slightly relieved, he went back into Chloe's room and shut and locked the door behind him.</p><p>She moved to the bed and leaned back on her elbows, her own eyes troubled though she tried not to let it show.</p><p>Dean looked into Chloe's eyes and saw her concern. That worried him more than anything else in the world, so he shrugged off his jeans and lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Chloe," he whispered. "It's really going to be okay."</p><p>"I know," she murmured, kissing his collarbone lightly and resting her head against his chest.</p><p>He kneaded her back muscles with his hands softly, trying to relax her. Then threading his hands through her hair, he sighed. "Sounds like you need me to take your mind off of things," he replied, smiling softly.</p><p>"Well if you have an idea, I'm open for suggestions," she whispered.</p><p>"You being naked would work for starters," he suggested, pulling her up long enough to pull her top off her body, and then gaze lingeringly over her body. "So beautiful," he whispered, cupping a breast gently.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the pillows, letting him gently explore her. Things were different this time than the other times they'd been together. Before it was urgent, bordering on desperate. This was intense, but slower. More seductive. More... loving.</p><p>Dean loved the fact that she was letting him touch her wherever he wanted, and he took full advantage of that. Stroking her flat stomach with one hand, he gently kissed that point behind her ear that he knew would make her shiver. And when she did, he kissed her again, lazily tracing his fingers across her chest and abdomen.</p><p>She drew in a breath, sighing softly and biting her lower lip as his hand rested on her bare stomach. When his lips pressed lightly to her throat, she slid one hand up his back and rested it lightly on the back of his neck.</p><p>Hearing her sigh and feeling her touch on his back, he trailed his lips up her cheek to her lips, kissing her gently and tenderly. He wanted their time to last forever. His arms trailed up her body to pull her closer to his, their bodies touching as their lips met over and over again.</p><p>Her eyes drifted shut as they kissed softly, slowly, their skin connecting and sending shivers through her body. "Make love to me, Dean," she whispered, her voice very soft, vulnerable.</p><p>Dean responded by intensifying their kiss, rolling her onto her back as he rained kisses all over her face and neck, stroking her sides with his hands and stopping with she giggled. "Ticklish?" he asked softly.</p><p>"A little," she admitted with a small, shy smile.</p><p>"Mmm," he murmured in response, tickling her again a little. "Your laugh really turns me on." He moved his mouth back to hers, moving his hands down to her PJ bottoms.</p><p>She chuckled at his words. "That's a first," she said, squirming a little.</p><p>Chuckling, he replied, "Good. Finally, a first for me." He turned his attention back to her bottoms, which he got off with her help. "My turn?" he asked, surprised at how shyly the question came out.</p><p>"That would... be another first," she admitted in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>Dean slipped his hand between her thighs, feeling how ready she was for him already, making his body harder at the gentle stroke of his hand against her core. He sucked in a breath as he felt her hands run against his chest.</p><p>Swallowing hard, she shifted her legs apart a little farther. She slid a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Chloe," he breathed, his fingers stroking her thighs before dipping a finger into her core, glancing up to watch her eyes widen with surprise and pleasure. He gently rubbed her nub as he played with her gently.</p><p>A faint whimper escaped her and she shifted beneath him, all of the bad and fearful thoughts fading from her mind as he touched her. "You... have amazing hands," she managed to say.</p><p>Smiling softly, he whispered, "But your face right now? More amazing than anything else." He focused his gaze on her breasts and teased one with his mouth while his finger stroked her gently. His body wanted released but he held it in check, waiting for her pleasure to build.</p><p>Her eyes rolled back in her head and she pressed a hand to the back of his neck, keeping him in place. "God," she whispered.</p><p>Smiling, Dean continued his sweet time with her, loving her in whatever manner he could until it got to the point where he couldn't take it any more. And even though she whimpered at the loss of his finger, she seemed relieved when he positioned himself above her and entered her slowly, allowing her to get adjusted to him before they started moving together.</p><p>She slid her arms around his torso, gazing at him intently as his face hovered a few inches above hers. "I love you," she whispered.</p><p>Smiling softly, the need and love for her shining in his eyes, he looked into her uncertain green ones. "I love you, too," he replied softly as he made love to her, her hips rising to meet his with every gentle thrust. With became a little more frantic as the moments passed.</p><p>She slid her fingers through his, holding onto his hands as she gazed up at him, winding her legs around his waist.</p><p>Moments later, their bodies sated and their minds content, Dean reluctantly pulled out of her and moved off Chloe to gather her in his arms. The memory of her confession still rang true in his mind as he kissed her gently on the forehead, letting her cheek rest on his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, more grateful for this moment than anything else. Ever.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the beat of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's arm was slung around Chloe's waist as Sam and they approached Mr. Giles's hotel room, where all the other Scoobies would be gathered. Minus Spike, of course, Dean smirked. "Time to find out what this thing is," he said casually, trying to hide the uncertainty he felt.</p><p>"Yeah, cause you're all about the killing," Sam retorted quietly, the headache from his vision still upon him, though it had lessened during the night.</p><p>"How ya feeling, Sam?" Chloe asked, glancing up at him with concern in her green eyes as she reached out to knock on the hotel room door.</p><p>"I'll be fine, really," Sam insisted, wincing slightly at the loud rap on the hotel door. "Head still hurts, is all."</p><p>Dean looked at his brother, frustrated because he'd wanted to come along and worried because of the still-present headache. He said nothing, though, as his arm slipped from Chloe's waist and Giles answered the door.</p><p>"Good morning," Giles said, his voice chipper and British. "You've just caught us at breakfast, but won't you come in?"</p><p>"Thanks," Dean replied, stepping back to let Chloe. Then, following Sam, he shut the door behind them and looked around the overly crowded room.</p><p>"Morning," Tara greeted, smiling at them as she sipped her coffee. "Want doughnuts or coffee? We've got plenty."</p><p>"Coffee'd be great," Chloe agreed, moving over and taking one of the cups.</p><p>Dean laughed inwardly at how chipper she was, despite the little sleep they'd both gotten. Propping himself against the wall, he watched Sam hover in the darker corner of the room. "So, what's going on today?"</p><p>Giles adjusted his glasses as he took a sip of coffee. "Researching more information about the Hellmouth." He looked over a Chloe. "How was patrol last night?"</p><p>She was silent for a moment, and her hesitation caused the rest of the room to grow still and silent, as well. "Not so good. We've got some kind of really ugly, hard to kill vampire on the loose." She met Dean's gaze for only a brief moment, then turned to Giles. "I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>Xander, who had been actively munching on a doughnut, stopped and let his mouth fall open. "Wait," he said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth, "you mean, it's still... out there?"</p><p>Dean said nothing, just bowed his head as he remembered the condition she was in last night when she got back to her place.</p><p>"Yeah, it's still out there," she said, her voice slightly sharper than she meant for it to be. She watched him exchange a glance with Willow and her jaw tightened a little. "It's incredibly strong." Stronger than anything I've fought before, she thought, glancing at Sam.</p><p>Tara bit her lip, sensing a tension in the room she was uncertain about.</p><p>Xander and Willow looked at each other in utter confusion. "Chloe, can you describe what this thing... looked like?"</p><p>Sam, who still kept his head back in the shadow of the room, winced visibly, something Giles noticed, though he said nothing.</p><p>"Evil in its purest form comes to mind," she said grimly, leaning against the door. "Big, muscular, gray. Red eyes, and the nastiest set of teeth you've ever seen. And claws... big ones," she added, winding her arms around herself.</p><p>Anya looked thoughtful. "Are you sure it was a vampire?"</p><p>Giles looked thoughtful for a moment. It couldn't be, he thought. Those things are just legend. "Did you see this creature, Dean?"</p><p>Dean looked at Giles and shook his head. "No, I... Sammy and I, we, uh... we all split up last night." He glanced at Chloe but couldn't meet her eyes.</p><p>"Strange," Willow replied. "Haven't heard of this thing before."</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath, squaring her shoulders. "So I'm guessing none of you has ever encountered anything like this before." She glanced around the room. "Maybe Spike will know." She ignored Xander's snort of derision.</p><p>"Spike is a vampire," Anya said, nodding. "Of course it's too bad Angel isn't around. He's even older than Spike."</p><p>"Yeah, because Angel was so helpful the last time he was around," Xander grumbled before being elbowed in the ribs. "Ow, Anya, that hurt!"</p><p>Chloe smirked. The only thing Spike and Xander had in common was that they both hated the other ensouled vampire.</p><p>"It was supposed to. That's why I did it," she informed him.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Xander rubbed his side and said, "The point is, DEAR, that Angel probably couldn't help us, either." He stood up and walked to the other side of the room.</p><p>Despite being slightly amused, Giles's mind had been working on Chloe's description. Looking at Sam suddenly, he remarked, "You're looking rather peaked, this morning, Sam. What happened last night?"</p><p>Sam's eyes grew wide as he stared at Giles. "Nothing. I just have a headache today." He looked at his brother, a pleading look in his eyes.</p><p>"Sammy's fine, Giles," Dean remarked. "Just hit the bottle a little too hard last night."</p><p>Chloe shot him a glare and then looked at Sam briefly. "Migraines are nothing to be ashamed of, Sam. A lot of people get them," she said softly, covering for him without hesitation.</p><p>"Which one are you sleeping with?" Anya asked suddenly, looking between Chloe and the boys with peaked interest.</p><p>"Anya," Tara said in shock.</p><p>"I'm just gonna keep pretending I'm not here," Dawn mumbled, stuffing a donut in her mouth.</p><p>Sam and Dean shot Anya a couple of stares that could have killed the monster Chloe fought last night. Angered by her blatant question, Dean snarled, "Who the hell are you to ask something like that?"</p><p>"Dean," Sam said, warning his brother with his tone of voice.</p><p>"Hey, don't talk to my fiancée like that," Xander demanded, then turned to look at her. "Anya, shut up. Remember that Dawnie's here?"</p><p>Giles just rolled his eyes, pretending to sink into the wall for a moment.</p><p>"I figured it was you," Anya said, taking no heed of Dean's anger as she nodded slightly, a knowing smile on her face. "I can almost always tell. It's a gift."</p><p>"Glad I don't have it," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Chloe kept a restraining hand on Dean's arm, unable to help feeling a bit amused by the pretty blonde's lack of tact. It kind of reminded her of Lois.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them vigorously, "OK, well now that we're done putting Dawn through years of therapy, can we get back to the task at hand?"</p><p>"Gladly," Dean snapped, still glaring at Anya, though Chloe's gentle touch kept him from saying anything else.</p><p>"Why ask Sam if he knows something?" Willow asked, looking at Tara and suspecting Giles knew more than he was telling.</p><p>"I don't know," Dean replied, "but he doesn't know anything. He's fine."</p><p>Which meant Sam knew something, Giles thought. But he let that drop. "Chloe, did this thing look like a bat?" he continued.</p><p>"Now that you mention it... yeah. Only without the wings. And it definitely wasn’t blind,” she said grimly. “Have you heard of something like it?” she asked, happy to get the subject off of Sam.</p><p>Giles paused, thinking about the words that would properly answer her question. “Perhaps,” he said cryptically, reaching for a stack of books he had brought with him from Sunnydale.</p><p>Willow grabbed her laptop. “Alright, time to research?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>Giles nodded, handing her a book. “Yes, but I don’t think you’ll find this on that electronic contraption,” he replied solemnly.</p><p>Dean stared at Giles, suspicious of him immediately.</p><p>Feeling uncertain, she gazed at the British man. “Well, should we stay here, or should I go hound Spike for information?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Spike may know something,” Tara agreed, nodding slightly. “I think we’ve got the research covered.” She offered Chloe a smile.</p><p>Willow readily agreed. “Yep, we’re all over the research,” she replied with a smile. She handed Xander a book and ignored his groaning.</p><p>“God, I have to read... more?!” he whined to anyone who would listen.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and, looking at Sam, headed for the door. “Hounding Spike is always a good time,” he retorted, yanking the knob open.</p><p>Giles looked at Chloe. “We should have some answers for you soon. In the meantime... be careful.” His eyes conveyed a sorrow that not many people saw, but looking at the new Slayer, he couldn’t help but feel for her. Especially since he’d correctly guessed her connection to the eldest Winchester brother. A good thing, he mused.</p><p>“We will,” she said grimly, holding his gaze for a moment, then turning and following Dean out the door, feeling a bit dazed.</p><p>As Sam followed Chloe and Dean out the door and shut it, Giles thoughtfully watched the shut door for a moment. Mary would have been proud of her sons, he thought. It seemed they were already Watchers, even though they didn’t know it yet.</p><p>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked at the rest of the gang sternly and said, “OK, to work.”</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>“He knows something,” Chloe murmured to the guys as they headed for the Impala.</p><p>“Damn straight he does,” Dean replied, opening the door and letting her scoot in the middle of the front seat.</p><p>“What do you think he knows?” Sam asked, knowing deep down that, somehow, Giles knew about his visions.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she said, glancing at him sideways as he slid into the passenger seat. “But I’m gonna find out.”</p><p>“How, though Spike?” Dean replied, scooting in beside her and starting the car. “Don’t think he’s going to be much help.”</p><p>“Please.” She rolled her eyes. “I have ways of getting people to talk.”</p><p>A lazy smile crossed Dean’s features. “Yeah, lots of ways.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and turned up the music, whether it was good or not.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell,” Spike grumbled as he rolled off his bed at the loud thumping on the outside of his crypt.</p><p>Without further warning, Chloe stepped inside, followed by both Winchesters.</p><p>“You realize vampires sleep during the day?”</p><p>“Yes, and it’s even funnier when you wake them up,” Dean remarked casually, watching in amusement as Spike stumbled out of bed and put on a shirt.</p><p>Sam grimaced and hit Dean in the chest. “Knock it off, dude,” he said before turning to Spike. “Sorry to disturb you, man.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re not here for tea,” he said wryly. “Though I have some nice O positive in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Smirking at Dean’s disgusted look, he felt satisfied.</p><p>“We’re here for information.” Chloe’s voice was quiet.</p><p>“Of course you are.”</p><p>“We’re sure as hell not here for tea, blood, or anything else,” Dean growled, moving towards Spike, “unless you deserve an ass kicking for what happened to Chloe last night!”</p><p>Sam tried to restrain Dean but was unsuccessful. “Here we go,” he muttered, standing back.</p><p>Spike looked at him in confusion. “What happened to Chloe last night?”</p><p>“Dean.” She grabbed his arm and didn’t let go. “Relax.”</p><p>Dean stopped and looked at Chloe, a little surprised by both Spike’s confused look and Chloe’s hesitancy. “He wasn’t with you last night,” he said flatly.</p><p>“No, he wasn’t,” she said calmly.</p><p>Shocked though not surprised, Dean just looked at Chloe for a moment, feeling the guilt of leaving her come back and hit him in the gut.</p><p>Taking the initiative, Sam stepped forward and said, “Chloe fought something last night she couldn’t kill, and we need to know what you know about it.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just say so? What was it, pet?” He eyed Chloe.</p><p>“A vampire. But not like...you. Or any other vampire I’ve ever dealt with. It looked kind of like a bat, without the wings. Nasty teeth, big claws, red eyes.”</p><p>“Sounds like the Master,” he said thoughtfully, taking a drag off his lit cigarette.</p><p>Sam looked at Spike in confusion. “The Master? What the hell is a Master?”</p><p>Dean chuckled under his breath. “Couldn’t have said it better, Sammy.” But he remained quiet, waiting for Spike to explain further or to get the fangs knocked out of him if he refused to go on.</p><p>Spike shot him a glare. “A vampire who lived for centuries. Buffy took him out, though, so it can’t be him.”</p><p>“So we’re back to square one.” Chloe rested her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Can I pummel him now?” Dean asked, a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>Spike snorted. “In your dreams.”</p><p>“Dean, I’m serious, dude, shut your cakehole,” Sam demanded, shooting his brother a look that might have killed.</p><p>“Fine, ruin my fun,” Dean grumbled, backing off though not leaving Chloe’s side.</p><p>“So, if it’s not the Master,” Sam continued, ignoring his brother, “what is it?”</p><p>“Well, it could be a Turok-Han. Except they’re supposed to be non-existent anymore. But we are on a hellmouth,” he said wryly, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“What’s a Turok-Han?” Chloe asked, gazing at him.</p><p>“A vampire in its pure demon form. No humanity at all in it.”</p><p>“Funny, sounds like something out of the Lord of the Rings movie,” Dean mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder and said, “What he meant was, ‘How do we kill one of these things?’ But, if you said they don’t exist anymore, then how could Chloe have fought one last night?”</p><p>“I said they weren’t supposed to exist anymore,” Spike pointed out. “That doesn’t mean they don’t. And I’ve never heard of one being killed.”</p><p>“Great. More good news.” Chloe let out a breath.</p><p>Dean put his arm around Chloe’s shoulders and squeezed her. He felt her anxiety over this and matched it. “So this thing is walking the streets of Cleveland and is unkillable?”</p><p>“Nothing’s unkillable. Some things are just damn close. Like me.” He smirked.</p><p>“Great,” Dean snapped harshly. “Take the ego down a notch or two, will ya?” Even as he said that, a light bulb went off in his head. “Does this thing like sunlight?”</p><p>Sam looked at Dean and smirked. “Wow, Dean had a thought.”</p><p>“No vamp likes sunlight,” Spike retorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Glaring at Spike, Dean spoke to Chloe. “That’s one thing we can use against it. The sunlight.”</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Sam continued, “What about using holy water or some kind of super stake that would hurt it?”</p><p>“Super stake, Sammy?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“No, he has a point.” Her eyes widened a little. “Like a wooden fence post.”</p><p>Sam shot Dean a triumphant smile, but it died when he thought about her words. “A fence post? Chloe, those are so large. How would we control something like that?”</p><p>Spike smirked and looked at Chloe. “They really have no idea what a Slayer’s capable of, do they?”</p><p>“Trust me, Sam. I can handle it,” she said with a faint smile.</p><p>“We know you can, Chlo,” Dean said, shooting daggers at Spike with his eyes, “but I think Sam was talking about the two of us. No way in hell Chloe’s going to fight this alone, but we need to be able to fight this son of a bitch, too.” Nothing short of death would keep Dean from fighting this thing to keep his girl safe. Dean blinked, surprised by his thought.</p><p>Spike gazed at Dean silently, and shook his head a bit.</p><p>“Well, you could always be bait,” she said lightly.</p><p>Sputtering with laughter, Sam watched Dean look at Chloe with a look that he had never seen before: it went beyond shock. “Dean isn’t bait,” Sam laughed heartily. “That’s usually just my job.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Dean grumbled, too anxious to know this Turok-Han’s weakness to tease Chloe back. “Sammy’s got the sweeter blood, not that you’re going to have a taste,” he warned Spike.</p><p>Spike rolled his eyes. “I do have my standards, you know.” He looked at Sam. “No offense.”</p><p>“Believe me, none taken, Spike,” Sam replied gratefully.</p><p>“Where did this thing come from?” Dean asked, wondering how they were going to start hunting this monster.</p><p>“Hello? Hellmouth?” Spike gave him a look and then glanced at Chloe as if to say what a dumbass.</p><p>“Why now?” she murmured, shaking her head and not noticing the look.</p><p>“Spike, shut up,” Dean growled as he turned Chloe to face him. “I don’t know, Chlo, but does that really matter? It’s not going to come true.”</p><p>“What’s not going to come true?” Spike questioned, leaning forward with interest.</p><p>Sam threw a look at Dean. “Thanks, dude. Thanks a fucking lot,” he whispered. “Just tell the whole damn world, will ya?” He turned and walked to the other side of the crypt, his head suddenly pounding with anger.</p><p>“Shit,” Dean whispered to himself but said nothing to Spike.</p><p>“Someone wanna fill me in?”</p><p>“Not really, no,” Chloe said sharply, casting the vampire a warning look. She moved over to where Sam stood and placed a hand on his arm.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe move to comfort Sam and could have kicked himself for opening his big stupid mouth. He sighed and pinched his nose with his fingers, all the activity of the night before beginning to hit him.</p><p>Sam pulled away from Chloe, not looking at her. “I’m fine, Chlo,” he whispered.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Sam wordlessly looked at Chloe, his eyes revealing too much of the pain he felt, remembering what his vision was.</p><p>She held his gaze. “I know what it’s like,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Do you?” he whispered, doubting her and everything else in the world right now.</p><p>“To be different from everyone else? To have a huge responsibility on you that you didn’t ask for and don’t really want?” She smiled faintly. “Yeah, I know a little something about that.”</p><p>Nodding slowly, Sam took a moment and let her words sink in. “I guess that’s what we have in common, then,” he replied with a sad smile before hugging her tightly.</p><p>Dean watched them, feeling a little relieved that Sam wasn’t going to lose it but still feeling about a foot tall for making Spike suspicious about what they did and didn’t know.</p><p>She hugged him back. “It’s gonna be okay,” she whispered to him.</p><p>“It’d better be,” Sam whispered back. “Don’t want to see you die. That would kill Dean.” He looked over at his brother, who was watching them curiously and pulled away from her. “See? He’s already wondering why I’m hugging you.”</p><p>“Am not,” Dean said flatly. “At least your warped sense of humor hasn’t left you.”</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips. “What’s warped about it?” she teased.</p><p>Dean cocked an eyebrow at Chloe, who was openly flirting with him despite the company. “How many ways should I even answer that?” he questioned suggestively.</p><p>She grinned. “So many ways,” she replied.</p><p>“Get a room,” Spike grumbled. “And not in my sodding crypt.”</p><p>Dean snorted in condescension. “Believe me, Spike, a crypt’s the last place I’d do anything, except kill things. Besides, do you have any other useful information to give us?” He winked at Chloe, momentarily distracted by her smile.</p><p>“That’s about it. Now, kindly get out so I can get some damn shut eye before patrolling tonight.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Dean replied, “Gladly. Let’s go and let Sleeping Beauty here get his sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks for your help, Spike,” Sam said from the door, already on his way out.</p><p>“Wanker,” he said inaudibly as the guys left his crypt. He nodded slightly at Chloe as she smirked and left, as well.</p><p>Dean moved across the cemetery, towards Sam and the Impala. “That guy gets on my last nerve,” he muttered, glancing at Chloe quickly.</p><p>She smirked. “Gee, tell me something I didn’t already know,” she said lightly, elbowing him gently in the ribs.</p><p>“Ow,” he mocked lightly, pretending to rub his ribs in pain. “That hurt.” He smiled at her, the twinkle in his eyes coming back.</p><p>“Trust me, if I’d intended for it to hurt, you’d know it.” Her own eyes twinkled mischievously.</p><p>“And what if I want it to hurt?” he asked, feigning innocence as he turned his gaze down her body.</p><p>Sam, who had been leaning against the Impala, groaned in derision. “I agree with Spike. Get a room already.”</p><p>Her cheeks flushed at Sam’s words. “Sorry.” She winked at Dean. “Later.”</p><p>Dean grinned widely, nodding in anticipation. “So, where we off to?” he asked Chloe, opening the door for her and waiting for Sam to get in the car.</p><p>She slid into the middle of the front seat once more as Sam climbed in the passenger side. “Home. Daylight’s burning. We need to plan.”</p><p>“Will do, babe,” Dean replied and threw the car into gear, anxious to get back to her place for some food, planning, and possibly some shuteye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe bit her lower lip as she closed her bedroom door and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the phone on her table for a long moment before picking it up and dialing a number she'd never intended to call again. She held her breath as it began to ring.</p><p>Sam might have been glued to the TV, but Dean watched Chloe shut herself up in her room. Something was bothering her, he knew, but the fact that she didn't want to tell him bothered him more. And as much as he wanted to beat on the door until she answered, he somehow knew that would be the worst thing to do. So he resigned himself to watching TV and eating leftovers until she showed herself again.</p><p>The second Clark saw Chloe's cell number, he flipped open his phone and answered it. "Chloe?" he asked, hoping to God it was her.</p><p>She paused for a moment. "Hey, Clark," she said softly.</p><p>For a moment, Clark didn't know what to say. She'd been gone for six months, and this was the first time he'd ever gotten a call. "God, Chloe, it really is you," he whispered lowly, sitting down because his legs threatened to give out from underneath him. "Where are you?" he demanded immediately.</p><p>Avoiding that particular question for the time being, she attempted to divert his attention. "How's everything going in Smallville?"</p><p>Clark hesitated, not knowing exactly how to answer that. "Good, I guess," he finally replied, "though Lana's frantic over your leaving. She's not the only one, you know."</p><p>"How is Lois?" she asked, her voice growing softer.</p><p>"A wreck," Clark replied immediately, confused as to why she was calling him. "She's been looking for you, just like I have. Everywhere." He paused for a moment, waiting for her to say something. Anything. When she didn't, he sighed. "Chlo, why did you take off like that?"</p><p>"I had my reasons," she said quietly, thinking of her dad and flinching a little.</p><p>"And they were reasons you couldn't tell me? Lana? Lois?" Clark's voice was filled with the bitterness that accompanied that feeling of betrayal. His best friend had just up and left, not even bothering to see her father buried before she left town.</p><p>"Yes," she said simply, resting her free hand in her lap.</p><p>It took Clark a few moments to get his hurt and anger towards her under control. "I'm... glad to hear from you now," he said finally. "Why are you calling, after so long?"</p><p>Not relishing the reason she was calling, she gritted her teeth for a moment. "Because... I sort of need some help."</p><p>Clark inhaled his breath sharply. "Chloe, what's wrong? Of course I'll help you any way I can, but... what is it?"</p><p>She was silent for a few moments. "I'm having a vampire problem." She waited for his response.</p><p>Clark wasn't sure he's heard her correctly. "Vampire?" he asked, a little stunned. "Chloe, vampires don't exist... Well, aside from that time when Lana turned into one, but... " His voice trailed off, remembering how Chloe had left not too long after Lana recovered.</p><p>"Actually, they do, Clark. A lot of things exist people don't believe in," she said pointedly.</p><p>"This coming from the girl who started the Wall of Weird," he retorted with a laugh. "Haven't we had this discussion before? Seriously, Chlo, what do you mean by a vampire problem?"</p><p>"I mean... there's a badass vamp in town that I can't seem to kill," she said without thinking. "And if I don't stop it, it's gonna kill people, starting with me."</p><p>Clark was so startled by her words that he nearly dropped the phone. She was sounding eerily like him, he thought. "Uh, Chloe? How can you stop a vampire? No offense, but it's not like you have superpowers or anything."</p><p>A short, bitter laugh escaped her. "Look, I don't have time to explain right now, Clark. I'm in Cleveland. But you probably shouldn't superspeed here. I'm not alone."</p><p>"Not... alone?" Clark stammered, baffled at this person who sounded like his friend but was, in fact, not like her at all. "Who's with you?"</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips. "A couple of friends. No one you know."</p><p>"They why need me there if you have 'friends' there?" he asked, sad that he had obviously been replaced by someone else.</p><p>"Because as great as Dean and Sam are, they don't exactly have your abilities," she said quietly. "And I don't wanna die, Clark."</p><p>Clark didn't know what to say. Chloe was talking about not wanting to die, her friends staying with her were a couple of guys... none of what she said made sense. "OK," he said quietly, knowing he'd still do anything for her. "It'll take some maneuvering with Lana, and I'll have to avoid Lois for the rest of the day, but I can be there by nightfall."</p><p>She let out a breath. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She gave him her address.</p><p>"Guess I'll need to find a place to crash while I'm there?" he asked, trying hard not to sound bitter over the whole situation.</p><p>"I think there's room for one more person here," she said quietly.</p><p>Clark smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Thanks, Chlo," he said. "Mom'll be happy to hear you're okay. She's been asking about you a lot lately. At least now I can say I know where you are."</p><p>"Clark... please don't tell her where I am. Don't... don't tell anyone."</p><p>"Why not, Chloe?" he rasped. "There are still people here who love you and miss you."</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes. "Because it's too dangerous," she said softly.</p><p>Clark sighed and paused for a moment. "OK," he said finally, "but you owe me some sort of explanation when I get there."</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah. You'll get one."</p><p>Satisfied with her agreement for the moment, Clark said, "Alright, then. I'll see you around 8pm or so?"</p><p>"I'll see you then. Thanks, Clark." She slowly hung up the phone, staring at it for a long moment.</p><p>Sam was getting tired of watching Dean fidget, look at the clock, glance down the hallway, eat up and get either a drink or something to eat, only to ignore it to watch Chloe's door. "Dude, if you're that worried about her, why don't you go knock and see if she's okay?"</p><p>Dean looked sideways at his brother and tried shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Who said I'm worried about her?"</p><p>"You did, you moron," Sam replied, not looking away from the TV. "Just... go check on her, please? And leave me alone?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Dean got up and walked down the hallway, irritated that his brother knew him too well. Knocking on the door lightly, he said, "Chloe? You alright?"</p><p>She heard Dean's voice and slowly rose to her feet, feeling nervous and uncertain and more than a little worried about how Dean would react to Clark showing up. It didn't occur to her then that she wasn't worried about what Clark thought of Dean. She opened the door, gazing at him wordlessly.</p><p>Dean took one look into her confused and scared eyes and knew something was seriously wrong. And he didn't know if he could help fix it. "What is wrong?" he asked. "We need to rest before we go out tonight."</p><p>She nodded slightly, hesitantly reaching out and taking his hand, slowly pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, sliding her arms around his waist.</p><p>Surprised by her kisses but leaning into them, he pulled her closer to him as they kissed, hugging her close to him. "Hey," he whispered when she pulled back a moment later. He stroked her cheek. "Talk to me."</p><p>"I just... need to be close to you right now," she whispered.</p><p>Chucking softly, he leaned down and kissed her again. "Got no problem with that," he growled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his body, feeling her soft curves melt into his hard body and feeling peaceful for the moment.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she wound her arms around him once more, pressing a soft kiss against his throat.</p><p>"Mmm, not planning on leaving your mark again, are you?" he asked suggestively, enjoying the feel of her lips on his neck. His hands slipped under her shirt to caress her back.</p><p>She didn't answer as she guided him back toward her bed, unable to shake the feeling of dread and lingering anxiety.</p><p>Though he willingly followed, Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was deathly wrong... and Chloe's answer to whatever it was troubled him. He was having trouble concentrating, however, because she had pulled herself back onto the bed and was pulling him on top of her, kissing him and dragging off his shirt at the same time.</p><p>She kissed him, nibbling lightly on his lower lip as she discarded his shirt to the other side of the bed, not caring that it dropped onto the floor. She reached for the button on his jeans without hesitation.</p><p>As much as he wanted her as just that moment, as hard as his body was for hers, Dean was starting to have second thoughts... even as he pulled her shirt over her head and watched her struggle to move his jeans over his hips. He kissed her neck, nibbling on her earlobe as his hands moved over her body.</p><p>"Please," she whispered, pulling him closer as her body arched against his, her hands sliding down his bare back.</p><p>Her touch melted any other thought he had. She wanted him. He wanted her more. He helped her push his jeans and boxers off before tackling her own clothing, his body rigid, her own body hot and ready for his. Her hips were so insistent that he entered her quickly, without thinking about protection. Because neither wanted it, apparently. "Chloe," he hissed her name.</p><p>She quickly wound her legs around his waist, driving him deeper within her and causing both of them to moan. "Dean," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw.</p><p>"Oh God," he grunted, his thrusts into her coming faster and harder as he expertly brought them both over the edge, making her cry out his name as he crushed his mouth against hers. His climax came hard and fevered, nearly making him see stars as he emptied himself into her and their bodies began to cool.</p><p>Swallowing hard, a tear trickled down her cheek and she pressed another kiss to his cheek, her arms wound around him tightly.</p><p>"Hey.... Hey," Dean replied, feeling her tear splash onto his skin. He pulled her face to his and looked into her grief-stricken eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered.</p><p>"No," she whispered, shutting her eyes. "No, you didn't hurt me."</p><p>A tender hand cupped her face. "Then what is it, baby?" he asked softly. "I didn't think it was that bad." He tried to joke but it fell flat against her despair.</p><p>A choked laugh escaped her. "Not at all." She pressed her lips to his once more, sliding a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Good," he whispered, holding her close and nuzzling her neck with his face. "Now are you going to spill it, or do I have to torture it out of you?" His playful yet serious voice was muffled against her body.</p><p>Her breathing slowly began to return to normal and that was the last thing she wanted. She shifted beneath him, slowly sliding one hand down his back again, her touch light and sensual.</p><p>"Chloe," he groaned, her touch igniting a fire in his body. He moved his body against hers, knowing she was doing this on purpose. "What are you doing?" he ground out as he kissed her neck.</p><p>She wound her legs around him once more, gazing up at him. "Being close to you," she whispered.</p><p>"Works for me," he managed to get out before her legs pushed his hips towards her, demanding and insisting. But holding himself back, he started moving his mouth down her body, marking her with each touch of his fingers and mouth.</p><p>She groaned involuntarily, realizing he did intend to torture her. She swallowed hard, her heartbeat already increasing once more.</p><p>Chloe writhed beneath him, making noises that he had never heard a woman make before. And oh how he enjoyed what he did to her. Tickling her sides just a little, he kissed a burning trail along her stomach.</p><p>She bit her lower lip, her fingers curling around the pillow beneath her head as she lifted her hips closer to him.</p><p>"Not yet, Chlo," he whispered as he dragged his lips across her skin, making her giggle and writhe with laughter as he continued tickling her. His hand touched her, spreading her legs open for him as he moved lower, nibbling along her inner thigh.</p><p>A short gasp escaped her and she bit down harder on her lip. The delectable torture he was putting her through might very well cause the death of her before the Turok-Han even had its shot.</p><p>Knowing Chloe was under his spell, Dean moved to her center and rubbed his finger on her nub, watching her move against him in pleasurable pain. Unable to help himself, he darted his tongue into her.</p><p>Oh God. She was going to die. Her cheeks flushing, she whimpered his name, drawing blood from her lower lip as she arched closer to his mouth.</p><p>Dean would have smiled if he hadn't been so focused on giving her the most intimate pleasure he was pretty sure she'd ever have. He grabbed a hold of her hips roughly, making them still so he could continue his attack on her. Never had he thought she would respond so much, he thought.</p><p>If there was any doubt who was in charge at the moment, said doubt was wiped away instantly as he grabbed her hips. "Dean, please," she choked out, a wave of pleasure washing over her.</p><p>"Come for me," he whispered against her, bringing her to her climax with his mouth, riding that wave with her as her hips moved against him. Several moments passed before she calmed down and he moved away. "How's that for close?" he asked, a satisfied look on his face as he tasted her on his lips.</p><p>Her body felt like a limp noodle but it didn't stop her from reaching out and pulling him closer, winding her legs around his waist. "We're not done yet," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.</p><p>Dean's body was hard against hers, and he groaned when she pulled him up roughly and attached herself to him. He ground his hips into hers, aching to be one with her. Growling, he turned them over so she was on top. "No?" he asked, smiling. "Show me how we're not done."</p><p>Her eyes were dark with need and desire and she settled herself onto him, closing her eyes briefly as she began to move on top of him, feeling him lift his hips to meet her halfway. She rested her hands against his chest.</p><p>God, she wasn't wasting any time, he thought briefly as he watched her move on top of him, riding him with abandonment. His hands moved up her stomach, cupping her breasts and massaging them while she continued to move.</p><p>She rocked against him, swallowing hard and giving him a real taste of what Slayer Stamina was. She tightened her inner muscles around him, a wicked smile touching her lips at his sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Dean groaned loudly, his mind completely gone. Never had he felt anything like this before. "Jesus, Chlo," he ground out as her energy level seemed to grow with each thrust of her hips. And the pressure her body was putting on his hardness was killing him. Literally. He held himself in check, wanting to make this last as long as possible.</p><p>She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, gasping slightly when he flipped them and she was on her back beneath him once more.</p><p>Dean pounded into her body, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Hell, she seemed to welcome the desperate way they were making love. He helped her wrap her arms around his waist so he could penetrate as much of her as possible. Her inner muscles stroked him as he moved inside her, making her moan even as his moans mingled with hers.</p><p>She bit down lightly on his shoulder as her climax washed over her and she arched up against him, trying to get even closer.</p><p>"Chloe!" Dean roared as his climax followed hard on hers, feeling the pain of her bite even as his body spasmed and he emptied himself into her.</p><p>Swallowing hard as a wave of exhaustion washed over her, she closed her eyes, her head dropping against the pillows once more.</p><p>Burying his face into her shoulder, he smiled smugly again, though moving made him aware of her teeth marks on his shoulder. "Ow, that hurt," he complained, "hurt in all kinds of good ways. Damn, I love your Slayer stamina."</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered, gently rubbing his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>"Don't be," he said, kissing her neck. "Just makes me want to pay you back sometime." He eased himself off her and turned her so they were facing each other. He gently stroked her side, watching her try to stifle a giggle.</p><p>"I'm okay with that," she said, shifting closer to him and resting her forehead against his collarbone.</p><p>Dean smiled, the pain in his shoulder just a reminder of how much he really belonged to her, whether she was aware of it or not. He stroked her soft blonde hair, inhaling her scent that lingered around him. "You don't know, Chlo, how much.... I love you."</p><p>She closed her eyes at this words, shifting closer to him and sliding her leg between his. "I love you," she whispered back, resting one hand lightly over his heart.</p><p>"Mmmm," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her gently. "Do I take that as a hint that you're looking for more?" He grinned wickedly at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Your blush is a real turn-on, ya know."</p><p>"We should probably try to get some rest," she whispered.</p><p>In all their exertion, Dean suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. "'Cause, that's why we're in here, right?" he chuckled, reaching for the covers to tuck them in.</p><p>She bit her lower lip, her nervousness slowly creeping back upon her in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "Yeah. It's gonna be a long night."</p><p>Dean stroked her cheek to comfort her. "Might be," he agreed. "But you won't be alone. Never alone. Sammy and I have your back... so to speak."</p><p>She leaned into his touch. "I know you do," she whispered back.</p><p>As his body relaxed, Dean yawned and stretched, dragging Chloe's naked body to his. "So try not to worry. That's my job," he muttered, burying his nose into her hair, falling asleep.</p><p>Easier said than done, she thought, curling against him for the time being. She lay beside him for slightly over an hour, watching the clock with growing anxiety. Clark would arrive soon. And she was dreading Dean's reaction to that.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Clark took a deep breath as he reached Chloe's door. The place she had lived for six months and never told anyone. The pain of her leaving tore Clark to the depths of his soul, He knocked on the door, waiting to see if she or these friends of her would answer.</p><p>Looking up at the computer, Sam glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just slightly after 8 and he drew in a breath, trying to ignore the dread he felt, figuring it was some of the others coming by to get ready for patrolling. Rising to his feet, he moved to the door, opening it to find a guy almost as tall as he was standing there. "Uh... hi. Can I help you?" he asked in wary confusion.</p><p>Clark blinked as he literally looked into the eyes of a strange guy. "Um, is this Chloe Sullivan's place?" he asked slowly, a little concerned about someone else answering her door. If this was her door.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. Are you... a friend of hers?" he asked, still on guard. Something about this guy felt off but he couldn't place why.</p><p>"Yes, I am," Clark replied, his voice hard and emotionless. "Who the hell are you?"</p><p>Feeling defensive, Sam squared his shoulders. "Considering I'm the one standing in her apartment and you're outside of it, why don't you tell me your name first." His voice matched Clark's.</p><p>Clark puffed up to his natural height, which was just slightly shorter than this guy towering in Chloe's doorway. "ClarkKent," he replied confidently. "She called me, asking for help, so you going to let me in or what?"</p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes a little. "Oh. You're Clark." He reluctantly stepped aside to let him in, faint disdain lingering.</p><p>She's told him about me, Clark thought, frowning as he stared at what must be one of Chloe's "friends". And from the look on this guy's face, he knew whatever the problem was would be complicated with this guy around. "Yeah, I'm Clark. And you must be one of Chloe's... friends." His voice barely contained his condescension.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right. Sam Winchester," he said politely, but not overly friendly. "I'll go get Chloe. I think she's still asleep." Without waiting for a response, he headed down the hall, pausing at the bedroom door and knocking slightly.</p><p>Before he could say anything, the bathroom door opened and Chloe emerged in a red shirt and jeans, her hair damp from the shower.</p><p>"Hey, you've... got company." He met her eyes, searching them for signs of recognition and finding them almost instantly.</p><p>"Thanks, Sam," she said quietly, drawing in a breath and slowly heading into the living room.</p><p>Clark barely had time to come in and shut the door before he saw Chloe enter the room, looking like she had just stepped out of the shower. He wanted to grab Chloe and hug her, but something told him to keep his distance. Maybe it was the hesitant look on her face. "Hey, Chlo," he said softly, looking at her and smiling.</p><p>"Hey, Clark," she said just as softly, pausing a few feet away. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm... fine," Clark replied casually, feeling a little out of place and weird because this Sam Winchester was standing just behind Chloe, though he kept looking behind him.</p><p>"That's good." She smiled a bit, but it was forced, uncomfortable.</p><p>Opening the bathroom door, Dean had just put on his clothes from his shower with Chloe, his hair still wet, though he was more alert since he had slept a little. He noticed Sam standing in the hallway, his stance that of attentive defense. And that worried Dean. "Sammy, what is it?" he called, walking up behind him, only to see a strange man standing near Chloe. "Who the hell is this?" he demanded.</p><p>Clark noticed the voice over Sam's shoulder and smirked. "Your other friend?" he asked Chloe, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Something like that." She turned to glance at Dean, her eyes pleading with him to stay calm. "Dean, this is...ClarkKent. Clark, this is Dean Winchester."</p><p>Sam could literally feel the jealousy pouring off his brother as he eyed the other man. He stepped back a little involuntarily.</p><p>Dean stepped around his brother and moved to stand next to Chloe. "ClarkKent?" he asked, looking sideways at her. "This is the guy? You're kidding me, right?"</p><p>Clark took an involuntary step forward and looked at Chloe. "Who is this guy?" he demanded. "Your personal bodyguard?" He eyed Dean's shorter stature and wanted to laugh. To think this guy was staying here, with her.</p><p>Chloe put a light, but restraining hand on Dean's arm. She met Clark's eyes. "A very good friend," she said, her voice thick with tension.</p><p>Sam drew in a breath. Oh boy. This was not good at all.</p><p>Clark looked at Chloe, his eyes filled with hurt and anger. "Then why'd you call me here to help you if you have these two around?" His voice snarled, making it known that he was pissed off for running all the way from Smallville for nothing.</p><p>Dean looked at Chloe, his eyes narrowing. "You called him earlier today, didn't you? When your door was shut?" He felt like he'd just been punched in the gut.</p><p>Clark smiled, his grin mocking Dean's hurt.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes briefly, getting the sneaking suspicion that the only one going to be on her side by the end of the night was Sam. She glanced at Clark, and then at Dean. "Yes... I called Clark," she admitted in a soft voice. "But... not for the reasons you're thinking."</p><p>Dean bit back the angry, filthy retort he would have said, had Clark not been in the room. "Fine," he said harshly, "Then why the fuck are you here?" He directed that last question towards Clark, who had crossed his arms and seemed to fill up the normally large apartment.</p><p>"This guy does not listen, does he?" Clark said to Chloe. "To help you, Dean. Clearly Chloe thinks she needs it, so here I am."</p><p>"We don't need your damn help," Dean growled in response, wanting a good enough reason to knock this guy out.</p><p>"Knock it off," Sam said, stepping between them before Chloe had a chance to. "Don't you think she's got enough going on without the stupid testosterone battles right now?" He glared at Clark, and then turned the glare on his brother.</p><p>Dean sensed Clark's momentary withdrawal and he backed off, though he kept his guard up. This was the guy who threw Chloe over for another woman? He just didn't get it.</p><p>"Chloe," Clark replied softly, taking all emotion out of his voice. "I'm here, just like you wanted. So, how can I help you?"</p><p>She drew in a breath. "Let's... go for a walk,” she said softly, shooting a pleading glance at Dean for understanding.</p><p>The punch in the gut came with the knife in the back, and Dean felt like he had just been torn in two. “What can’t you say in front of me?” he asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.</p><p>Clark smirked and ignored Dean. “Sure, be happy to,” he replied.</p><p>“Nothing,” she whispered, gazing at him and rising up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. “But I have some explaining to do.”</p><p>Chloe’s kiss warmed Dean to his toes, and he couldn’t help but look at Clark’s face and smile, his face full of the possessiveness he felt towards Chloe. “Alright, Chlo,” he said, kissing her back.</p><p>Clark, shocked, had nothing to say.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon, I promise.” She kissed him once more, letting her hand linger on his arm for a moment before heading out the door with Clark following behind her.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe leave with Clark with narrowed eyes. “I don’t trust that guy,” he said to his brother.</p><p>Sam glanced at him sideways. He wasn’t the only one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark followed Chloe out of her apartment and down the stairs in silence. He didn't know what to say or where to begin. He only hoped Chloe could tell him what the hell had happened to her that she would hook up with guys like... that.</p><p>Leading him out of the building, she reached into her jeans pocket to make sure she had a stake. Sure enough, there were two there. Relaxing a little, she glanced at him. "Tell me how Lois is doing," she said softly.</p><p>Chuckling, Clark looked into the night sky. Trust Chloe to take the easy road first, he thought. "She's fine, really," he replied. "Getting into journalism, believe it or not. I think it's because she's searching for you. But she's also helping Dad with the PR for the state election, too."</p><p>A smile touched her lips, though it was a slightly sad one. "Well, at least one of us will be keeping the journalism dream alive."</p><p>A frown furrowed Clark's forehead. "What do you mean, keeping the journalism dream alive? It's what you've always wanted, Chlo." He tried laying a hand on her arm but she shooed it away.</p><p>"Things change, Clark." Her voice was quiet, grim.</p><p>"Tell me about it," he mumbled, moving ahead of her to make her stop and look at him. "Care to tell me what Frick and Frack are doing in your apartment?"</p><p>She met his eyes. "Their names are Dean and Sam. They're staying with me for the time being. They've been helping me with patrolling." She drew in a nervous breath.</p><p>"Dean and Sam, whatever," Clark began and then stopped. Dead. "Patrolling?" he asked. "What is that? Are you a cop now?" He didn't quite understand what she was trying to say.</p><p>A smile quirked her lips involuntarily. "Well... in a way, I guess. Yeah."</p><p>"Chloe," Clark sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what's going on, because I had to lie to everyone in order to get here. And I think Mom's suspicious, even though I didn't tell her anything."</p><p>Chloe gazed at him. "Okay. Clark, I'm a Vampire Slayer. It's why I left Smallville."</p><p>Her words made no sense. "Vampire Slayer?" he asked, laughing a little. "What is that?" He thought she was joking, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. Whatever it was, it was deadly serious. And not something she was willing to talk too much about.</p><p>Drawing in a breath, she nodded a little, and pulled a stake from her pocket. "A Vampire Slayer...has...certain abilities in the arena of killing vampires and demons. That'd be me."</p><p>Clark blinked, looking at the stake in her hand. "You mean, the things you used to research... you now kill?"</p><p>"Ironic, huh?" She managed a bitter smile.</p><p>Clark stared at her, speechless. "Chloe, I... I don't know what to say," he whispered.</p><p>"You think I'm crazy?"</p><p>"I don't know what to think," Clark replied. "But you said you needed me, so here I am. Does it really matter what I think?"</p><p>"Yeah. It kinda does." She glanced past him, her body tensing for a fight.</p><p>He pulled back and walked away from her. He didn't know what to think or how to feel about what she just said. "Why does it matter?" he asked, not looking at her. "You left town six months ago, and now you're telling me you're this whole other person. I... don't know you anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, hold that thought, Clark." She moved past where he stood, taking off in a run toward the two vampires heading for a young girl across the street.</p><p>Clark stared after Chloe, seeing a gracefulness to her movement that he had never noticed before. He supersped towards her, stopping just before she got there and picked up one of the vampires. "What do you do with these things?" he asked, grabbing the other by the wrist and not letting it go.</p><p>"Kill 'em," she said, staking the one he held through the heart and watching it explode into dust. "Let him go." She nodded toward the one he was holding.</p><p>Clark let go of the one he was holding, too shocked by what he'd just witnessed to say anything. Speechless, he watched as Chloe took three steps, threw the wooden stake into the air, and struck the fleeing vampire in the chest, making him explode into dust again. "How...?" Clark began but said nothing else.</p><p>"You're not the only one with a destiny, Clark," she said softly, sadness in her voice.</p><p>"So it would seem, Chlo," he replied, wryly, looking into her saddened eyes. "I'm sorry I... doubted you, Chloe, even though I still don't understand," he replied.</p><p>"I'm not really sure I do either." She started walking slowly down the sidewalk, knowing he'd have no trouble keeping up. "Apparently... it's an inherited power. One girl in all the world with these abilities. Lucky me." She glanced at him sideways.</p><p>"Only one girl?" Clark questioned. "Against all these... weird things?" The force hit him squarely in the heart, depressing and touching him. "What do you need me to do, Chlo?"</p><p>She drew in a breath. "There's a vampire walking around that's...not like the others. It's pretty much harder than hell to kill. And apparently..." She paused, not willing to give away Sam's secret. "If I don't kill it first, my slaying gig won't be lasting much longer."</p><p>Clark was beginning to understand why she'd called. "You want me to help you kill this thing," he said flatly. "Because I'm pretty much indestructible myself, huh?"</p><p>She winced slightly at the bitter tone in his voice. "Trust me when I say I didn't wanna ask for your help. I hated to pull you away from Lana." She continued walking without waiting for him.</p><p>"Chloe, wait a minute," Clark replied, following her closely behind. "It's not like that at all, okay? In fact, Lana and me are having problems, if that makes you happier." He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, making her look at him.</p><p>"No, it doesn't make me happier. And yeah, I get that you're pissed at me and I accept that." She gazed at him, pain in her eyes. "If you don't wanna help, Clark, that's fine. Go back to Smallville. I'll figure this out on my own." She turned away.</p><p>"Oh, will you just shut up?" he yelled harshly. "I'm here, and I'm going to help, okay? Whether I'm pissed at you or not is not the point. What do you need me to do? I'll do it, alone or with you." He hoped to God it wasn't with those two guys back at Chloe's place, though, because Dean wasn't someone he wanted to deal with.</p><p>"You're not doing it without me. It's ultimately my battle." Her voice was quiet as she continued to walk toward the cemetery.</p><p>"I figured you'd say that, and I'm not going to stop you," Clark replied. "Not after that I've just now seen." He followed her into the cemetery. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking around.</p><p>"Just a quick stroll. There's been a lot of trouble here lately," she said, easily hopping over the fence. She winced a little as one of the injuries on her arm pulled painfully, reminding her that Slayer healing or not, she still wasn't 100% again.</p><p>Clark noticed the pain flash across her face. "You're not yourself," he commented casually. "Maybe you ought to get that checked out."</p><p>"There hasn't really been time," she admitted. "Things have been kinda crazy lately."</p><p>"So I see," he murmured quietly, creeping through the graveyard behind her. "Especially with Fri.... Dean and Sam there with you." He noticed her flinch a little at their names and that urged him onward. "How did you meet them, anyway?"</p><p>Oh, he's gonna hate this story, she thought with a faint smile. "Met Dean at a bar," she admitted. "He helped me take out a pack of vampires."</p><p>"At a... bar?" he sputtered, speechless for the hundredth time that night. "He took out some vampires with you and that's how he moved in with you?"</p><p>"Well, sort of. He pretty much insisted they were going to help hunt down the things here in town so... I invited them to stay with me." She shrugged a little, glancing at him sideways.</p><p>"And I take it it's a little more complicated that that," Clark finished for her when she hesitated. Funny, he thought. He never took Chloe to do something like that.</p><p>"A little is... sorta understating it," she said softly.</p><p>Sighing, Clark resigned himself to knowing these two would be a part of her life. "Well, I don't like them, but I'm gonna have to deal with them if I'm going to stay," he replied with a small wry smile.</p><p>"I appreciate that. And I appreciate you coming, Clark. I know it was a lot to ask." She paused, and turned to face him.</p><p>"It's you, Chloe," Clark said simply, looking into her eyes with appreciation. "How could I tell you no?"</p><p>A faint smile tugged at her lips and wordlessly she wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes. "For the record... I missed you a lot," she whispered.</p><p>Leaning into her, Clark hugged her tightly and smiled a little. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he replied gently. After a few moments, however, he pulled away from her. "Oh, guess I shouldn't hug you anymore, not with your bodyguard boyfriend around."</p><p>She smirked and looked at him. "Don't even act like you're jealous, Clark," she warned with a hint of teasing.</p><p>"Who me? Jealous?" he asked, a little shocked she would even mention the word. "No, never... though you might want to mention that to Dean. He looked like he could kill me, as if he could try." Clark smiled at the thought.</p><p>"He's kind of... protective," she admitted, a warm smile on her face.</p><p>Clark cocked his brow at her but said nothing. Protective was not the word he'd use. Possessive, maybe. "Uh, should we be getting back? I bet he's foaming at the mouth by now."</p><p>"Yeah... right after I kill that demon," she said, nodding a few feet away.</p><p>Clark backed out of the way and watched her work, running headlong into the demon and kicking it to the ground within seconds. Something he'd normally do, he realized.</p><p>It leapt up and smacked her hard across the face but she barely flinched, sending it sprawling into a tombstone. "Up," she commanded, glaring at it. Within seconds, she'd managed to kill it with her bare hands.</p><p>Clark watched her with awe as she squeezed the life out of a monster he had never seen before. With all of his abilities, he had never seen such sheer determination in another human being before. "Whoa," he said, not knowing how else to describe it.</p><p>Groaning at the bloodstain on her shirt, her shoulders slumped a little. She slowly turned to face Clark, seeing the shock on his face. "I know. Weird, huh?" She tried to smile but didn't quite manage it.</p><p>"I bet this job's hell on clothing, huh?" he asked, ignoring her question as they started back to her apartment.</p><p>"You have no idea how many jackets and shirts I've gone through in the last month alone. I can barely afford my apartment. If it wasn't for Spike, I'd be living on the street."</p><p>"Uh, Spike?" Clark asked her, glancing at her sideways. "Do I even want to know who Spike is?" he teased, feeling that sense of camaraderie return between them.</p><p>She grinned. "Probably not," she said with a faint chuckle. "He's... a vampire. But a good one. He has a soul. He can be difficult, but...he's a good ally to have."</p><p>"Great," Clark rolled his eyes. "He anything like your Dean?"</p><p>"Well... minus the vampire part and the ‘me not sleeping with him’ part... sort of." She laughed at the shocked expression on his face.</p><p>"What?" Clark demanded. "You two are... sleeping together?" He could barely get the words out, he was so shocked.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Clark. I know you saw him follow me outta the bathroom." She gave him a look.</p><p>Clark made a sound. "So what if I did?" he asked. "That doesn't mean anything."</p><p>"Why are you so freaked out?"</p><p>That was a good question, Clark thought as he made his walked up the steps of her apartment, lost in thought. "I... don't know, Chlo," he whispered. "Guess I never thought about you like... that before."</p><p>"Tell me something I didn't know, Clark," she said wryly.</p><p>"What'd I say?" he asked innocently as she opened her apartment door and went inside, Following her, he found Dean and Sam sitting on the couch, idly flipping through TV channels. Upon seeing Chloe, however, Dean jumped up and enveloped her in a big hug.</p><p>"Hey there," Dean whispered in her ear. "Been worried about you." He just looked over at Clark and nodded politely yet distantly.</p><p>She would have rolled her eyes at his overdramatic gesture, but instead she simply hugged him. "Killed a couple vamps and a demon."</p><p>"Didn't see that Turok-Han Spike mentioned?" Dean asked her, pulling back and going through the motions of visually inspecting her. "Is that your blood?" he demanded.</p><p>"No, Dean, it's the monster's blood," Clark said with derision. "She's fine. Kicked some butt tonight." He looked over at Sam, who'd stood up but said nothing.</p><p>"I'm okay," she promised softly, touching his cheek lightly. "But I am gonna change clothes. Sam, do me a favor and make sure they don't kill each other, okay?" She winked at him.</p><p>Sam smiled a bit, nodding. "Sure thing, Chlo."</p><p>Dean watched Chloe walk down to her room and called, mostly for Clark's benefit, "Need some help with that?"</p><p>Sam shot him a look. "Knock it off, Dean," he said under his breath.</p><p>"What?" Dean said, feigning innocence as he walked to the beginning of the hallway and leaned against the wall, his back turned on Clark.</p><p>Shaking his head and wondering what he'd gotten himself into, he took a seat on the couch, wary that these two didn't like him very much.</p><p>She finished changing shirts and stepped into the hallway once more, gazing at Dean. "You can relax, Dean. He's just here to help stop the uber-vamp."</p><p>Smirking, he glanced back at Clark, who as sitting about as comfortably as someone about to meet the President of the United States. "Oh, so he's a big bad guy who can help take this thing down? Fine with me." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I'm heading down the hall. See you soon?"</p><p>She touched his cheek. "Count on it."</p><p>Smiling down at her, he shouted, "Get some sleep, Sammy," before waltzing down the hall to Chloe's room and shutting the door, a little too pleased with himself.</p><p>Clark felt like he was going to hurl from the disgusting display he had just witnessed. "Am I going to have to put up with this the whole time I'm here?" he asked.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please. If I can deal with you mooning over Lana for the majority of my teen years, you can deal with this."</p><p>"I never mooned over her," Clark protested, his chin jutting out in defiance. "That was just a teenage.... thing."</p><p>She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look.</p><p>"What?" Clark protested again. "Really, I didn't..."</p><p>"Protesting too much, dude," Sam replied. 'Face it. You chose to mope over another girl and let a kick-ass one like Chloe get away." He shrugged your shoulders. "Your loss."</p><p>Her eyes widened a little in surprise at Sam's words. The look on Clark's face was priceless.</p><p>Faking a yawn, Clark really wanted to change the subject. Anything to get them away from his love life. "So, where am I sleeping?" he asked, looking around</p><p>"Out here," Sam replied, pointing to the fold up cot. "You get that. The guest rooms' mine since Dean... well, you know..." He winked at Chloe, she had blushed a little.</p><p>“The couch folds out into a bed,” she offered.</p><p>“Great, that’s wonderful,” Clark retorted, rubbing his eyes. “I fly all this way, just to sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“Hey, it beats hanging with the Scoobies,” Sam offered, and at Clark’s confused look, he shook his head. “Nevermind, dude.”</p><p>He got up and walked over to Chloe. “Sleep well, my friend,” he said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Night, Sammy,” she said softly, not thinking twice about using Dean’s nickname for him. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Smiling at hearing Dean’s nickname coming from Chloe, he smiled sleepily and padded into the guest room, leaving Clark and Chloe alone.</p><p>She offered Clark a small smile. “They’re good guys,” she said softly.</p><p>Clark smiled stiffly, pulling out the cot to sleep on. “I’m sure they are, but... I still don’t like them.” He sat down on the cot and listened to the springs creak under his weight. “Guess I’ll see you in the morning, then.”</p><p>“Night, Clark,” she said softly. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping was something Dean had no intention of doing, not with ClarkKent inhabiting the same apartment. He paced frantically around Chloe's bedroom, pissed as hell that she even wanted him here. He knew Clark had treated Chloe badly in some way, and to think she wanted him here despite that.... it was inconceivable. Add that to the fact that Chloe refused to tell him about Clark, and Dean was nearly seeing red. "No wonder she was so rough," he growled to himself. He knew there was something wrong. Now he knew what.</p><p>The lights were off, but he heard the door open and shut. Chloe's silhouette shadowed the door as she shut it, and before he could think like a rational man, he crossed the room in three paces, grabbed her, and pushed her against the door, crushing his mouth onto hers.</p><p>She didn't even have time to think before she found her back against the rough surface of the door, Dean's arms winding around her as his mouth pressed against hers insistently. A soft groan escaped her in response and she rested her hands lightly against his shoulders as she returned the urgent, nearly angry kiss. Her mind spinning, she reluctantly pushed him back a little. "Dean, what--"</p><p>"Shut up, Chloe and let me kiss you," he demanded, crushing her arms to his chest as he leaned in to kiss her again.</p><p>Though she was tempted to let him do just that, she resisted that temptation for the time being, moving away and flipping the light on. The look on his face startled her and she wondered what was going on in his head. "All right, what's going on?"</p><p>Dean looked down, not wanting to see the concern in her eyes. He was too angry to think with his actual brain. "Nothin'," he mumbled, backing away from her and walking across to the window. He clenched his jaw, trying to control the jealousy and anger he felt inside.</p><p>"Right," she said wryly. "And vampires and demons are just figments of my overactive imagination." She walked over to where he stood, moving to stand behind him and resting her hands lightly on his shoulders.</p><p>He nearly jumped at her soft touch and wanted to move away. But he didn't. He couldn't. It seemed to be the only thing that calmed a little of his hurt over everything that had happened after they'd stepped out of the shower. "Why is he here?" he whispered harshly, his back still to her.</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes, resting her head against his back. "To help with the vampire situation," she said quietly. "That's all, Dean."</p><p>Dean snorted quietly in derision. "What can he do that I can't?" he wondered out loud, staring out the window.</p><p>She felt her heart sink because she wasn't about to tell him about Clark. She hated lying to him, but she hadn't told Clark about he and Sam's secrets, and she wasn't going to betray Clark's trust either. "I've never really told you about Smallville, have I?" Her voice was quiet.</p><p>Dean shook his head wordlessly. He knew she was hiding something but knew better than try to work it out of her. Hell, if their long sexual romp couldn't do it, then nothing would, he thought bitterly.</p><p>Drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly, she moved to sit on the bed. "Smallville's not exactly a normal town. When my dad moved us there, I was thirteen. The town's nicknamed the Meteor Capital of the World because back in 1987 a huge meteor shower hit and destroyed half the town. A lot of people died, and a lot of people got hurt. But...that wasn't really the end of it."</p><p>Dean winced inwardly, knowing all too well the feeling of pain and loss that came with any kind of catastrophe. He turned to look at her, not quite meeting her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean, 'that wasn't really the end of it'?" he asked cautiously.</p><p>"Well...a lot of really weird things happen in Smallville and no one really knew why, but..." She rose to her feet and moved to her closet, biting her lower lip and pulling a box from the shelf with the initials W.O.W. She moved over and set it on the bed, taking the top off and pulling an article from the top. "After a lot of research I came to the conclusion that the meteors affected certain people in... unusual ways." She handed him the article.</p><p>Putting his hurt over her not trusting him aside, Dean sat beside her and took the article from her hand, scanning the article about an elderly man who has the ability to make himself young and go on murdering sprees. "This reads like something in Dad's journal," he mused aloud, handing it back to her. He pointed at her box. "That's filled with these kinds of strange occurrences?"</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly. "The whole box. And these are just the ones I researched since I moved to Smallville. I guess I've always been drawn to the unusual." A faint smile touched her lips and she sat on the edge of the bed again.</p><p>"Just something we have in common," Dean replied, nodding in agreement. "But what does this have to do with him being here?" As much as he hated the sound of jealousy in his voice, he couldn't help it. They didn't need another rookie around to get killed off by this Uber Vamp.</p><p>"Clark's lived in Smallville his entire life. He's seen his fair share of weird. He's kind of..." She paused, searching for the right words to use without giving anything away. "Well, the town hero, I guess."</p><p>Fan-fucking-tastic, Dean thought, running a hand through his hair and standing up again. Just what we need, a hero with a Messiah complex. "Great, a guy who does no wrong," he muttered, feeling like she had just sucker-punched him. Because more than anything, Dean knew he was nothing near a hero.</p><p>A short chuckle escaped her. "Are you kidding?" She looked at him with a bemused expression on her face. "Nobody's perfect, Dean. Everyone screws up, and that includes Clark Kent."</p><p>"Gee, that's a relief," he replied, trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "We have a hero who makes mistakes. Can he keep himself from getting killed?"</p><p>Chloe narrowed her eyes, fighting hard to keep her growing annoyance with him at bay. "Clark can handle himself just fine."</p><p>"Well, that's great," he replied, turning to look at her, "but when were you planning on telling me about him coming here?" Groaning at his own stupidity, he moved to the other side of the bed and slumped down.</p><p>She sighed softly, their backs to each other. "I was afraid to tell you," she admitted. "I knew you wouldn't be happy about it."</p><p>"Funny," he replied, "because it seems I'm more pissed about seeing him just show up at the door right now." He put his face in his hands, his frustration level with both of them reaching an all-time high. He hated she already knew him well enough to know when to keep things from him.</p><p>"Tell me something I didn't know," she said, annoyed. "Look, the fact is there's some of super vamp running around out there and we have no idea how to kill it. We can use all the help we can get, Dean."</p><p>Dean's body shot around to glare at her slumped shoulders. "Great, that's fine, we have another demon hunter in out midst," he snapped back. "But did it have to be this guy you've had this huge history with, who's cocky and too damn confident for his own good?" The guy who hurt you? he thought with hatred.</p><p>Chloe stood up abruptly, turning to face him. "Considering I'm the one who's going to get killed by this thing?" she said darkly. "I think it was my choice." Without waiting for a response, she headed out of the bedroom and down the hall, yanking her jacket off the coat hanger before leaving the apartment.</p><p>"Dammit," Dean growled, grabbing his jacket from the floor and heading out after her, zooming through the apartment and slamming the door behind him. "Chloe, hang on just a second!" he shouted to her quickly retreating back. Hell, if he couldn't catch up to her, then at least he might be able to get a good hunt in before morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe worked her way through the cemetery in silence, her emotions weighing on her heavily. In particular guilt. Followed closely by anger. Mixed with a healthy dose of confusion and uncertainty. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the footfall behind her until a claw swiped painfully at her back, throwing her headlong into a tombstone. She grunted, looking over her shoulder as sick dread settled upon her. The growling, snarling vampire was every bit as ugly as she remembered and she quickly got to her feet, steeling herself for a battle she wasn't sure she was going to win.</p><p>Dean had seen Chloe take off into a cemetery and laughed bitterly to himself. He figured she would go where the big evil was, he thought, climbing over the front gate and dropping down. Just in time to see a horrid sight. Chloe being flung like a wet rag across the grounds. "Oh God," he whispered, taking off in a mad dash to get near her, though he sure as hell didn't know if he could fight the thing that was attacking her.</p><p>Panting painfully, tears and blood stinging her eyes, she tried to push herself off the muddy ground once more, only to receive a kick to the ribs for her effort. A whimper escaping her, she pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling the blood there too. The vampire lunged down at her, taking flesh from her arm with his claw as she kicked her feet out and knocked him back a few feet. Swallowing hard, Chloe managed to get to her feet though given the pain in her head and in every part of her body, she wasn't sure how long she could remain standing. Weak and dizzy, when the vampire leapt at her again, she smacked her head hard on the ground, her vision blurring.</p><p>By the time Dean had gotten to where Chloe lay, she had been beaten nearly to death. He crept down behind a tombstone, stake in his hand, though he realized that it would be no use to him. And as bad as Chloe looked, it would be nothing compared to what would happen to him. It was only then he heard the growl of the thing, turning to duck out of its way before it took a swing at him. Maybe if he could keep its attention off of Chloe, she'd be alright.</p><p>Tara smiled at Willow as they walked along the outside gate of the cemetery hand in hand. "It's not so bad here, but it's not Sunnydale." Pausing at a growl, she turned to look across the way, her eyes widening. "Willow, is that--?"</p><p>"Yes, I think it is," Willow replied, grabbing Tara and moving swiftly towards Dean, the inert form they assumed to be Chloe, and the vicious vampire thing they had since found out was supposed to be nothing more than a myth.</p><p>Dean didn't see the witches coming until he was thrown into their path, having been swiped by those long claws across his chest and thrown away like trash. "Willow? Tara?" he grunted, trying to stand up.</p><p>Stammering a few words in Latin that Dean didn't understand, Tara waved one hand in the air and the vampire vanished. "Oh, my God." She quickly moved to Chloe's side.</p><p>"What the hell--?" Dean began, but Willow stopped him.</p><p>"It's gone for now, so don't worry," Willow said gently, trying to examine his wounds.</p><p>"No," he groaned in response, holding his stomach as he got up with her help. "We've gotta get to Chloe. She's hurt... Oh God, she might be..." He couldn't bear to finish that thought as he stumbled over to her, where Tara was looking her over. Chloe looked like she had just gone through a meat grinder, and it was all his damn fault. He couldn't fight the single tear that fell down his cheek.</p><p>"We need to get her back," Tara said urgently. "Right now. We have to stop the bleeding. Willow... get Giles."</p><p>Muttering a chant in Latin, Willow suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. Dean, not paying attention, yanked out his phone and called his brother. "Sammy, get your ass over to the Main Street Cemetery. With the Impala. Now." Not waiting for his brother to answer, he closed his phone and yanked off his jacket, ripping it up to use to stop the bleeding. "Fuck," he mumbled.</p><p>Tara was whispering a few words almost inaudibly, her eyes closed as she rested one hand on Chloe's shoulder.</p><p>Dean reached out a hand to touch her bloodied and bruised face and nearly wept. Not again, he thought miserably. It had happened... again. He swore it wouldn't and it did.</p><p>Within minutes, both Willow and Giles appeared, armed with healing herbs, and Sam appeared with the Impala, leaping out with bandages and wrappings.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, seeing Dean first, the gash across his chest, his face pale as a sheet. "Dean, wha--" It was then he saw Chloe lying unconscious and nearly passed out himself.</p><p>Giles immediately knelt by Tara's side. "How is she?" he asked quietly, worried for not only her but the Winchester brothers, as well. Neither of them looked well.</p><p>"Not so good," Tara whispered, her face pale from the exertion of attempting to heal some of Chloe's wounds. "We need to get her inside, Giles. Fast." She glanced up at Sam and Dean. "Sam, can you carry her?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "Let's take her back to her place." He gently picked her up, seeing her face just as he had seen in his vision. He prayed to God she didn't die.</p><p>"No," Giles replied immediately. "The hotel's closer. We'll take her there. Willow, you ride with them and work on healing her." He stood up, looking at Dean. "What happened?"</p><p>"I... I don't..." Dean began to speak but his words faltered. He didn't know what to say, especially since he was getting light-headed.</p><p>Tara grabbed his arm to keep him upright. "Don't pass out," she said firmly, gazing at him. "Come on, we need to hurry." She glanced at Giles. "It was that vampire."</p><p>Giles nodded, his heart sinking. He grabbed Dean and helped get him to the car with the others.</p><p>Sam wasted no time in getting Chloe to the car, putting her in gently and then trying patiently to wait for the rest of the group to get to the Impala and get in the car. He didn't know who he was more worried about, Dean or Chloe. But the car took a beating as he sped to Giles's hotel.</p><p>Once they got there and Sam put Chloe on the bed, Giles knelt down and looked at Sam. "Get water, towels, and supplies you have to wrap her up."</p><p>Sam nodded and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>Dean slid onto the floor, whispering, "She... okay?"</p><p>"We're working on it," Tara told him gently, meeting Willow's gaze across the bed. Wordlessly she reached her hands out to her girlfriend, knowing that if they worked together the magic would be more effective and powerful.</p><p>"Holy moly," Anya said in horrified disbelief as she and Xander stepped into the room to be greeted by the awful sight.</p><p>"I agree," Xander said, cringing at the sight of the Slayer bloodied and beaten. Reminders of the past left buried. He looked at Dean, pale and looking badly himself. "We need to help him," he said.</p><p>Sam came out of the bathroom, handed the things to Giles, and moved to his brother. "No, you two see what needs to be done for Chloe. I'll clean Dean up." With that, he helped Dean up and walked him to the bathroom.</p><p>Anya hesitated at the foot of the bed. "Giles, what can we do?" she asked uncertainly.</p><p>"While Willow and Tara are casting, you two can clean up her lesser wounds, around her face and arms."</p><p>Xander nodded, grabbing a towel and dipping it into the water to bathe off the crusty blood that dried off on her arms.</p><p>Dean felt Sam rip his shirt from his body, taking some skin with it. Yelping in pain, he grumbled, "Did you have to be so rough?"</p><p>"What happened out there, Dean?" Sam asked, shaking his head, his own face pale.</p><p>"We... fought," Dean groaned as his brother cleaned out the cuts all over his chest. "And she... left. Ow! I followed..."</p><p>Quickly bandaging the wounds, Sam let out a breath. "You should both be in a hospital."</p><p>"Tell that to the chanting monks out there," he replied, biting back the pain he felt as Sam wrapped his stomach. "Sammy, is she...?"</p><p>"I don't know," he said, voice quiet. "It's pretty bad."</p><p>"Don't say that," he whispered, putting his head into his hands and trying not to have a complete meltdown in front of Sam. "It's my fault. All my fault. If she dies, I... I don't know how I can..."</p><p>He drew in a breath, not wanting to think about what would happen if Chloe did die. "She won't die. She can't."</p><p>He tried to stand but stumbled. "I need to be out there," he said slowly, his words sluggish. Suddenly, he whispered, "What did you tell Clark?"</p><p>"I didn't. I just left."</p><p>"Probably a good thing," he muttered, making his way to the door. "He'd probably kick my ass into next week." And I would totally deserve it, he thought.</p><p>Sam followed his brother to the main room where Willow and Tara were standing over Chloe's bed, their hands clasped together as they chanted something softly in Latin, their eyes closed. "What are they doing?" he whispered, staring.</p><p>"I think... they're trying to heal her," Dean replied, leaning against the wall for support. "Isn't that what the smelly herbs are for?"</p><p>Xander looked at Dean and nodded. "I see that thing didn't take the snark out of you."</p><p>"Funny," Dean replied.</p><p>A faint whimper escaped Chloe's lips and her head turned to one side though her eyes remained shut and she remained unconscious.</p><p>"What happened to the thing that did this to her?" Anya questioned worriedly.</p><p>"It just... disappeared," Dean grunted, staring at Tara and Willow, who were fixated on the magics they were performing. He heard his girl whimper, so that had to mean it was working, he told himself.</p><p>"Yes, a teleportation spell," Giles said, mixing the herbs for the girls to use when needed.</p><p>"So it's still out there somewhere, running around loose." Anya's eyes were still wide. "Which means it could be on its way here right now."</p><p>Sam stared at her.</p><p>"Unless it was teleported to Timbuktu," Dean replied wryly. "Then the daylight might kill it." His eyes never left Chloe's face while he spoke.</p><p>"No, it's still in town," Giles commented calmly. "Who knows where, but it's still out there." He glanced up at Xander. "You have the holy water ready, just in case?"</p><p>Xander nodded solemnly.</p><p>"Holy water?" Dean rasped. "For what?"</p><p>"In case it breaks down the door and decides to try and kill us all," Anya supplied.</p><p>"I thought Chloe said vampires needed an invitation to enter a living space," Sam said worriedly.</p><p>"Not this kind," she informed him. "This is not your typical bloodsucker. This is evil in its purest form. It doesn't need an invitation to enter a dwelling, a regular stake won't kill it, and it's nearly invincible."</p><p>"Wonderful," Dean replied, his head beginning to pound from the beating he'd taken. His eyes still focused on Sam, he said simply, "Go get Clark, Sammy."</p><p>Giles looked up, surprised by the unfamiliar name. "Clark?" he asked. "Who is this person?"</p><p>"Chloe's friend," Dean replied. "Don't ask."</p><p>"I'll call him. He can get a cab. I'm not leaving." Sam moved over to the phone on the bedside table.</p><p>Anya eyed the door nervously.</p><p>"That's fine," Dean replied, watching Sam make the call. And from the look on his face, Clark didn't sound too happy.</p><p>"Oh joy, another happy camper's in town," Xander said, stepping back and helping Giles with the herbs the girls needed.</p><p>"You have no idea," Dean replied.</p><p>Tara winced, pausing mid-spell for a moment, then continuing, her face pale.</p><p>"Giles, what spell are they doing?" Anya asked uncertainly.</p><p>"It's a Tibetan healing spell," Giles said, looking at Tara in concern. "It's dangerous and draining, and if they don't say everything exactly right..." He hesitated for a moment, looking at Dean.</p><p>"What, Giles?" Dean demanded in a small whisper.</p><p>"It won't work and she'll die," Giles said flatly.</p><p>"And it won't be good for them either." Anya jumped, startled at the loud knock on the door.</p><p>Sam looked toward it in surprise. "Is someone else coming?"</p><p>"It's probably Clark, Sammy," Dean replied, finding his feet to shuffle across the room and look through the peephole. Sure enough, big bad ClarkKent stood on the other side, his face stony.</p><p>"Hey, don't open that door, Dean!" Xander whined, as afraid as Anya was.</p><p>"Chill, Xander, it's just Clark," Dean retorted, swinging the door open and doing the one-over. "Clark."</p><p>"What happened?" Clark moved past him, over toward the best where he froze and stared in horror. "Chloe?" he whispered.</p><p>"That was fast," Sam commented, staring at Clark in confusion.</p><p>"No kidding, Sammy," Dean said, closing the door. "What, did you fly here?"</p><p>"This is Clark, I assume?" Giles replied. Dean just nodded his head, turning his gaze back to Chloe.</p><p>"Is she all right?" he said, ignoring their comments.</p><p>Anya was staring at him with wide eyes. "Holy Greek Gods," she said under her breath.</p><p>Clark was the most massive guy Xander had ever seen, but Anya's open staring at him ticked him off. "Cut it out, An," he replied, moving her away from Clark.</p><p>"We don't know yet," Dean replied, leaning back against the wall as the pain in his stomach grew worse. "Just don't interrupt Tara and Willow or there'll be hell to pay."</p><p>Clark fell silent, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he watched the two women do... what he could only assume was some form of magical spell. God, what had Chloe gotten involved in? He didn't understand how this all could've happened in such a short time frame. He swallowed hard.</p><p>Sam kept a hand on his brother's shoulder, not sure if it was meant to comfort Dean or himself. It dawned on him that someone should have contacted Spike.</p><p>Dawn bit her lower lip, staying in the far corner of the room, her face drained of all color, memories of her sister's death flooding her mind.</p><p>Xander saw the look on Dawn's face and took her in his arms, hugging her and trying to shield her from the horrible scene.</p><p>Dean watched Willow and Tara chant, their words making no sense to him, though it seemed to be helping, because he thought he saw Chloe move slightly. Hope arose slightly in his heart, though replaced quickly by the crushing feeling that he had caused all this.</p><p>The herbs burning around him, Giles gently moved them around in the patterns he had gotten from the book in front of him, hoping this would help both Tara and Willow maintain their concentration and strength.</p><p>Dean glanced sideways at Sam. "Dude, this isn't your fault."</p><p>Sam didn't respond, his face almost as pale as Dean's and he hadn't even been attacked by the damn thing. "I should get Spike." He remained motionless.</p><p>"Dude, just call him," Dean replied, his gaze moving between Sam and Chloe. "He's got a cell, believe it or not. Here, I found it tacked on Chloe's fridge and put it in my phone." He handed Sam his cell. "You're not going out there, not after what's happened."</p><p>"I'll call him," Dawn said very softly, slowly pulling away from Xander, needing to feel useful. She pulled out her own phone and dialed the number with shaking fingers.</p><p>Clark held his breath as the two women standing over Chloe let go of each other's hands, seeming to be done with whatever they were doing. "Is she--"</p><p>A soft groan escaped Chloe's lips and her eyebrows furrowed a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chloe?" Dean asked, pushing everyone out of the way and kneeling next to her head, brushing a stray hair away from her head. He looked at Willow and Tara. "It's... over?" he asked, hope in his eyes.</p><p>Willow collapsed back into the chair and looked over at Tara, who was just as pale and tired as she probably looked and definitely felt. "Yeah, she's going to be okay."</p><p>Tara managed a faint smile before she too sank into a chair, closing her eyes.</p><p>Anya headed into the bathroom, getting both of the witches a glass of water and handing them out.</p><p>"Thanks," Tara murmured, taking it gratefully.</p><p>"Chloe?" Clark sat on the edge of the bed his friend lay on, touching her hand.</p><p>Willow sipped on her water, her head throbbing to no end. "It worked Giles, but it took a lot of work. We nearly lost her for a moment."</p><p>Giles nodded solemnly. "You two did well. Very well. I suggest you use the connecting door to go next door and get some sleep. The magic barrier spell I cast around our rooms should at least alert us to anything that will try to get to us."</p><p>Dean ignored everything except Chloe's eyes, which were slits, for as much as they were opened. His face softened looking at her, though inside he felt his life nearly crumbling.</p><p>"Dean," she whispered, her voice pained.</p><p>Clark looked startled at the name that came from her lips and he glanced at Dean.</p><p>Dean's eyes lit up, hearing her voice akin to hearing an angel from heaven. "Chlo, I'm here," he whispered close to her ear, ignoring the shocked look on Clark's face.</p><p>Sam moved over to the bed, his face falling as he fought to keep back the tears he felt pricking the backs of his eyes over Chloe's near demise.</p><p>"What happened?" she murmured, turning her head toward him, her eyes still shut.</p><p>Dean sighed, stroking her cheek gently. "It was that... Turok-Han," he whispered, deciding to be honest. "It attacked you in the cemetery. Damn near got us both."</p><p>There was a sudden knock on the door and the sound of the knob being turned frantically. Sam jumped in front of it, anything to get his mind off of what had nearly happened, and looked into the peephole. "It's Spike," he announced as he opened the door and let the vampire sweep in.</p><p>"What the bleeding hell happened?" he demanded, moving over to the bedside as well, concern all over his face. "And who the hell are you?" He looked at Clark, suspicion in his eyes.</p><p>"Clark Kent," he said briefly, turning his gaze back to Chloe.</p><p>"She all right?" Spike glanced at Dean.</p><p>Dean turned a worried look to Spike. "I think she'll live, thanks to Willow and Tara's magics." And no thanks to me, he mentally beat himself.</p><p>"It was the Turok-Han," Sam whispered, not daring to look at Spike. "Nearly took out both her and Dean."</p><p>"Dude, I'm fine compared to Chloe," Dean snapped, knowing his brother was lashing himself over the vision.</p><p>"Bollocks," he mumbled, still giving Clark a suspicious look. He looked down at Chloe for a moment, then glanced at Willow and Tara. "Nice job, Red. Tara." He nodded slightly.</p><p>Tara managed a small smile, then rose to her feet, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. She spoke a few words in Latin and watched his expression change to one of surprise. "Better?"</p><p>Dean felt a healing power surge through him at Tara's soft words and felt better than he did two minutes ago. Looking up at her, he laid a kind hand over hers. "Thanks, Tara," he replied, smiling at her.</p><p>Willow threw a tired smile at Spike. "Hey, just doing our job."</p><p>"Now let's go sleep. I'm exhausted," Tara said with a soft laugh, heading for the connecting door.</p><p>Chloe slowly started to sit up, her head pounding.</p><p>Willow followed behind Tara, glancing back at Dean and Chloe, her gaze concerned.</p><p>"Chlo, I think you need to lie down," Dean said softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"We need to stay here tonight, Chloe," Sam agreed, determined to keep her safe in this place until morning broke.</p><p>"Minus the headache I feel okay," she told them, wincing a little. "I need to find this thing before it hurts someone else."</p><p>"No way you're going back out there tonight, Chlo," Clark said firmly.</p><p>"As much as I hate to agree with Clark," Dean said, throwing him a glance, "I agree with him. You're definitely in no condition to fight this thing."</p><p>Giles, who had been fairly quiet all evening, spoke up. "I concur with these gentlemen, Chloe. You must rest. You nearly died."</p><p>Sam winced at the word "died", something Dean caught out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>It wasn't lost on Chloe, either. Wordlessly, she reached out and touched his arm. "All right. All right." She let out a breath.</p><p>"I'll finish patrolling tonight," Spike told her, catching her gaze. "No one's gonna get hurt." He rose to his feet.</p><p>Sam nodded, relieved to hear she was staying put for the night. "Need some help, Spike?" he asked, grateful for the help.</p><p>Dean was more concerned with helping Chloe lie back down. "You want me to stay here with you?" he asked gently, ignoring Clark's outraged look.</p><p>She nodded a little. "Don't let Sam leave," she whispered to Dean, closing her eyes.</p><p>Nodding and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he stood and looked at Sam. "You're not leaving here, Sammy," Dean commanded.</p><p>Sam turned on his brother, puffing out his chest in anger. "Dude, I'm going with Spike. If thing is as deadly as I kn-- think it is, then he's going to need some help."</p><p>"Sammy," Dean replied, barely keeping his anger veiled as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You're staying here, and if I have to knock you out to do that, then so be it." The look on his face dared Sam to make a move or respond.</p><p>"The poof's right. ’Sides, the bird wants you to stay. Give her peace of mind," Spike said, nodding toward where Chloe was resting. "Don't worry about me," he finished with a smirk. "I'm a vampire." He headed out the door and into the dark night.</p><p>"Did he just call me... a poof?" Dean asked in a daze, watching the vampire make his exit.</p><p>Giles adjusted his glasses and smirked, though saying nothing.</p><p>Sam glared at Dean, and if looks could kill, his older brother would probably be dead. "Thanks the hell a lot, Dean," he snapped and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Xander looked at Anya and said, "I'm thinking this is our queue to leave."</p><p>"Yes. We can go make use of our private hotel room," she agreed, taking him by the arm and leading him toward the door.</p><p>Clark made a face. "Who are all you people?"</p><p>Xander looked at Clark, smirking. "We're friends of Chloe's. Who are you?"</p><p>Dean, despite his need to get to the bathroom to confront Sam, turned and smiled at Xander. "Apparently he's a friend, too."</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed Anya's hand and said, "Time to go, An."</p><p>"Yes. Let's go have orgasms." She smiled prettily and led him from the room.</p><p>"Is she always that..." Clark searched for the word.</p><p>Xander looked at Clark as they hurried out but said nothing.</p><p>Coughing, Giles said, "Unfortunately, yes she is." Standing, he moved over to the boy Dean called Clark and said, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Chloe called me," he said, rising to his feet and extending his hand to Giles. "ClarkKent. I'm a friend of hers from Smallville."</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Clark," Giles said, shaking the young man's hand and wincing just a little. "Quite a grip you've got there."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and looked over to Chloe. "I'm gonna check on Sammy, okay? Don't go anywhere."</p><p>"'kay," she murmured tiredly.</p><p>"Sorry." Clark instantly loosened his grip on the older man's hand. "How do you know Chloe?"</p><p>"Sam Winchester called us to come help her out. I was the last Slayer's watcher out in Sunnydale, California. The rest of the gang, well..." He looked over a Dawn fondly. "We're all family, really."</p><p>Dean, meanwhile, knocked loudly on the bathroom door. "Sammy! Get your ass out here," he yelled.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Dean." He splashed some cold water on his face.</p><p>"Punk, open the door before I break it down," Dean threatened.</p><p>"Please, no more violence tonight, Dean," Giles replied, looking at him sternly. "Besides, who'd pay for the door if you broke it?"</p><p>"Uh, good point," Dean said to Giles, a little humbled by the thought. "Sam, we need to talk, you and I," he said in a softer tone.</p><p>"Later. I need a few minutes. Just go away, all right?" His voice was tired, worn down.</p><p>Clark scratched his head, feeling a little out of place, but too worried about Chloe to leave. He sat down on the bed once more. "Hey. You scared us all there for awhile."</p><p>A faint smile touched her lips. "You know me. Always gettin' in trouble," she whispered.</p><p>"In this case, running away from trouble," Dean whispered to himself, putting his head against the bathroom door in irritation. He noticed, however, that Clark looked in his direction with those sharp, blue eyes. Almost as if he'd heard him. "What, dude?" he asked Clark pointedly.</p><p>Clark looked at him suspiciously, but remained silent. He shifted his gaze to Chloe once more, touching her cheek. "You need anything?"</p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Sam still in the bathroom?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said in confusion.</p><p>Nodding a little, she slowly sat up, swung her legs over the bed and rose to her feet a little unsteadily.</p><p>Dean saw Chloe making her way towards the bathroom on very wobbly legs and went to catch her. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, holding onto her to keep her from falling over.</p><p>"I'm gonna talk to Sam." She held onto his arm with one hand and reached out with the other and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Dean, I said I don't wanna talk to --" Sam yelled as he yanked the door open, only to find Chloe, held up by Dean, on the other side. "What the hell?" he muttered, glaring at Dean. "Did you put her up to it?"</p><p>Dean glared back at his brother. "She wants to talk to you, Sammy. And she got out of bed herself. I didn't make her."</p><p>"Chloe, what are you doing?" Sam demanded harshly, ignoring his brother's remarks altogether.</p><p>"Let go of me," she murmured to Dean, pulling away from him and stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.</p><p>Dean, surprised and angry, wanted to beat the door down, but a warning look from Giles kept him from doing so. Instead, he moved away from the door and eased into the nearest chair, his breathing heavy and his chest hurting.</p><p>Sam immediately grabbed Chloe by the shoulders gently and made her sit down on the toilet seat. "Why are you in here?" he asked sullenly.</p><p>"Because I'm worried about you." She gazed at him with tired eyes. "It's not your fault, Sam."</p><p>Sam sat down on the tiled floor and buried his head in his hands. "The hell it isn't," he whispered raggedly, willing himself not to break down in front of her, hating himself because she was in here with him, instead in bed where she belonged.</p><p>"Sam," she whispered, tears prickling at her eyes. She slowly sat down on the floor beside him, pulling him into her arms.</p><p>As Chloe's arms went around him, Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. He wept bitterly, all the grief over nearly losing her and Dean too much for him to bear. He buried his face in her shoulder, silent sobs wracking his body.</p><p>"It's okay, Sam," she murmured, holding onto him tightly and resting her head on top of his, closing her eyes. "It's okay." She rubbed his back gently.</p><p>Between sobs, Sam managed to say, "No, it... isn't... you and Dean... almost died. My fault..." He felt her arms tighten around him in comfort.</p><p>"No," she whispered, stroking his hair. "No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone out alone."</p><p>His mind still a riotous mess, he forced himself to calm down. "No, Chloe, it's the visions. How much you want to be it was all because of what I saw?" he asked bitterly.</p><p>"Listen to me." She pulled away enough to look at him, her eyes intense. "You can't control your visions anymore than I can control what pops out of the hellmouth. We can only do what we can do, Sam." She touched his cheek. "And if you blame yourself for the things that happen, you're only letting them succeed."</p><p>Sam sat there, gazing into her green eyes, and suddenly understood why Dean fell for her. Here she was, banged up, bruised, and cut, her life having hung in the balance... and she was in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, comforting him with everything she had in her heart and soul. "You're a treasure, Chloe," Sam said finally, awed by what she said. "I see why Dean loves you so much. You're a keeper." He smiled at her, wiping away his tears with his shirtsleeve.</p><p>A real smile graced her lips and she kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she whispered, touched by his words.</p><p>Laughing a little, Sam looked at her and said, "So can I take you back to bed now that we're both okay?"</p><p>A short chuckle escaped her. "It's probably a good thing Dean didn't hear you ask that," she said with a grin, winding her arms around his neck, too tired to walk herself.</p><p>Picking her up, Sam blushed and said, "Yeah, well, Dean'll probably kick my ass for carrying you out there myself." He grinned, his first real smile the entire night. "Thanks, Chlo. For everything." Unlocking the door with one hand, he opened it and walked out into the main room, moving past Dean, who had nearly nodded off but woke up at the sound of the door hitting the wall.</p><p>Standing up, Dean demanded, "Is she okay? and why are you carrying her?" He moved over to them, looking at her with concerned eyes.</p><p>"Chill," she whispered with a faint smile. "Too tired to move."</p><p>Clark was a little taken aback at the sight, as well.</p><p>"She's tired, Dean," Sam replied sternly, gently putting her back into bed and tucking her in. "I suggest you resume your sentry duty by the wall."</p><p>Dean nearly laughed. Somehow, Chloe had done what was nearly impossible for him to accomplish: she got Sam to come out of himself for awhile. Nevertheless, he remained by the foot of the bed, watching her intently.</p><p>Giles took this moment to look around the room. "Well, I'll best be off. Going to stay in the research room tonight, since mine seems to be occupied." He looked over at Clark. "Try not to kill each other during the night, okay?" With that, he took Dawn, who had been huddled in a corner, and left through the connected door.</p><p>"Not killing each other. Check," Chloe whispered, closing her eyes as she sank into the pillows.</p><p>Clark drew in a breath, looking between the two guys and Chloe and taking his place on the other side of the bed from where Sam was.</p><p>"Chloe, are you comfortable?" Dean asked quietly, being the first to break the awkward silence. He looked over at Clark, who was staring back at him with an uncomfortable look on his features.</p><p>Knowing he would be sleeping in a chair for the night, Sam walked over to the chair Dean had occupied and plopped into it.</p><p>Dean turned around and protested. "Hey, that's my spot." He wanted to wipe the smug grin off his little brother's face.</p><p>"There's two beds, guys," she mumbled, shifting over a little. "Lay down, Dean."</p><p>Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'll... go back to your apartment if that's okay, Chloe."</p><p>"That's fine with me, Clark. Thanks," she said softly.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I’ll see you in the morning." Without a word to the guys, he headed out the door.</p><p>"What's with him?" Dean asked, scooting onto the bed beside Chloe, secretly happy Clark was gone.</p><p>"No clue, dude," Sam said as he made himself comfortable on the other bed, turning over so he didn't have to witness any of Dean's attempts at affection.</p><p>"I can sleep in the other bed... or the chair if you want me to," Dean continued, moving next to her.</p><p>"You're fine," she whispered, letting out a breath. "I think Clark senses the hostility in the room." She opened her eyes and gave Dean a pointed look.</p><p>Dean looked down at Chloe and stifled a smile. "What?" he asked. "I didn't do anything. Except, nearly get you killed," he said softly, looking down in pain.</p><p>"Stop it. You guys can't blame yourselves for every bad thing that happens on earth, all right?"</p><p>"You want to bet?" Dean demanded, closing his eyes against the tidal wave of sadness that suddenly hit him full force. "It's my fault you left."</p><p>"Really? You threw me out of my own apartment and told me to go find the Turok-Han?" she demanded.</p><p>"I might as well have pushed you," he retorted, leaning back into the pillow cushions to stare at the ceiling. "I was pissed and jealous and... didn't know how to tell you."</p><p>Sam silently laughed, pretending to sleep but enjoying the sound of his brother confessing his inner demons to someone.</p><p>"You didn't have to, Dean. I knew that. I was pissed at myself for not telling you I asked Clark to come. And hurt that you don't trust me around him."</p><p>"I didn't know what to think, Chloe," Dean replied immediately. "The way you had talked about him, it made it sound like you still had something for him." And secretly he doubted his ability to keep a girlfriend for longer than a couple of days, so that certainly didn't help.</p><p>She let out a breath. "He was the first guy I ever loved, Dean. And... we're friends. Good friends. Even if I haven't been such a great friend lately. But that doesn't mean that..." She reached out and touched his cheek. "That I don't love you."</p><p>Dean closed his eyes again, relishing her touch, his jaw clenched against the one thing he hadn't mentioned yet. The one thing he was utterly ashamed of. "I'm jealous of that, too," he whispered softly in her ear, hoping Sam wasn't still listening.</p><p>"Of what?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>"Of your relationship with Clark. That you've known each other forever, that you're friends.... that you loved him first." Dean's voice was low but flat.</p><p>Wordlessly, she kissed his lips, a soft, tender kiss. "I may have loved him first. But I love you more," she whispered.</p><p>That was enough for him, Dean realized as she kissed him softly, urging him to let all those fears and doubts go. Which he did the second he returned her kisses, soft and sweet. But he felt the love behind them, too.</p><p>“You’re the one I wanna be with, Dean. Only you.” She rested her forehead against his.</p><p>His head still touching hers, he scooted over and gently covered her with the bed linens, wrapping his arms around her firmly, intending to keep her in place for the night. “Get some sleep, okay?” he said, kissing her neck. “Cause I’m going to be here with you all night, every night. Just you.”</p><p>A smile on her face, Chloe curled up against him and fell asleep within moments.</p><p>Dean took longer to fall asleep, mostly because he was aware of the danger that now lurked outside at night. He only hoped Spike could be useful and hunt that thing down. His last thought as he curled up against Chloe was how much he had come to need her with him. And that scared the shit out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe started to unlock the door to her apartment, a little startled when it was pulled open. "Hey, Clark," she said with a faint smile as he looked at her in concern.</p><p>Clark had been pacing all night, worried about Chloe and trying to understand what he had just witnessed that night. And came up with more questions than answers. "Chloe," he said loudly, wanting to hug her tight but afraid to, especially since her bodyguard friends were just behind her, looking at him warily.</p><p>"Morning. How'd you sleep?" she asked, slowly moving past him and heading for the kitchen to get some painkillers and coffee.</p><p>Dean walked past Clark, holding his stomach a little and simply nodded at the guy. He still didn't like the idea of him being there, but since it was Chloe's choice, he would accept him. Even if it killed him.</p><p>Sam entered behind Clark, muttering a barely audible "Good morning" before heading for the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>Clark looked over a Chloe, concern written all over his face. "I didn't sleep at all, thinking about you."</p><p>Dean snorted slightly, moving into the kitchen to help her get a glass of water.</p><p>"I'm okay." She touched his arm lightly and quickly swallowed the pain pills down dry before accepting the water from Dean. She took a long drink, leaning against the counter. "I need to check on Spike, see if he found anything."</p><p>"No, what you need is to lie down," Clark said immediately, moving into the kitchen, dwarfing her with his presence.</p><p>"I agree with him," Dean said, rubbing her arm gently. "I'll go to Spike's see if he's still not breathing."</p><p>"Wow, the two of you agree on something. That's gotta be a sign of an impending apocalypse."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, giving her an amused yet annoyed look. "Trust me, it won't happen again."</p><p>Clark ignored Dean's comment and continued to stare at Chloe. "Did you get some sleep last night?" he rasped harshly.</p><p>"Dude, leave her be," Dean snapped back. Who the hell was this guy to step on his toes?</p><p>"Relax, Clark. I slept." She touched Dean's arm. "Call me when you get to Spike's?"</p><p>"I will," Dean whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her lips, reluctant to leave her with Clark. At least Sam was there, in case something happened, he thought. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Nodding at Clark slightly, he threw Chloe one last smile and left the apartment.</p><p>Clark looked at Chloe, a little horrified at what he just saw. "Chloe, are you serious about this guy?"</p><p>She turned her gaze to look at him. "Yes," she said softly. "Very."</p><p>"I don't trust him," Clark protested, moving around the table towards her. "He has... shifty eyes... and it looks like he keeps getting you into trouble."</p><p>"Shifty eyes?" she repeated, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"You know what I mean," he replied, wondering why he was suddenly sounding like a jealous boyfriend. "I mean, what was going on last night? Who were those people? Was Dean responsible for your almost dying? Why the hell wasn't I called until... afterwards?" His voice was filled with hurt and dismay.</p><p>Feeling tired at the onslaught of questions, she slowly sank onto the sofa, cradling her mug of coffee and taking a sip. "I got attacked by the vampire...and no, Dean wasn't responsible. Those people...were friends and family of the last Slayer," she said softly.</p><p>Clark felt Chloe's withdrawal and mentally hit himself for being so demanding of questions. "OK," he said, sitting down on the couch next to her. "So... what do you know about this vampire that nearly...?"</p><p>She let out a breath. "It's... a vampire in its purest form. No humanity. Big, bad, hard to kill."</p><p>Clark shook his head. Sounded a lot like him, except for the bad part. "Chlo, you really should sleep," he said finally.</p><p>Sam walked out into the living room with a confused look on his face. "Where's Dean?" he asked, rubbing his hand through his wet hair.</p><p>"He went to see if Spike had any luck with finding the Turok-Han," she told him.</p><p>Nodding, Sam looked at Chloe, concern on his face. "You look like you're about to pass out," he commented.</p><p>Clark shot Sam a look. "Just what I was telling her."</p><p>"Guys, I'm all right," she said softly, closing her eyes for a moment.</p><p>Sam stared at Chloe, knowing how tired she was, how she didn't sleep that much last night. How she was probably worrying about Dean and what he'd find out about Spike. "Don't worry," he said softly.</p><p>She glanced up and met his eyes, a faint smile touching her lips as she realized how well he knew her already. "You look like you could use some sleep yourself, Sam."</p><p>"Yeah, didn't get much last night," he said with a sad smile. "I was worried about you. No matter how fast you heal."</p><p>Clark stood up and walked to look out the window, feeling very out of place and wondering why he'd been called here to begin with.</p><p>"Why don't you go lie down? It's been a rough couple days."</p><p>"I'll lie down if you promise to go to bed yourself," Sam replied with a smile. "Dean'd kick my ass if he found out I wasn't watching over you." He winked at her.</p><p>A short chuckle escaped her. "I promise I'll go to bed within the hour."</p><p>"Alright," Sam replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. "Just remember, I'm bigger and can pick you up and throw you in bed if you don't sleep." He looked over at Clark, an indescribable look on his face.</p><p>Chloe snorted. "You may be bigger, Sam, but I'm not too worried," she teased, slowly rising to her feet.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Sam whispered softly. "Threats just get Dean anywhere with you. See you later." He turned and walked down the hall and into the guest room to sleep.</p><p>Clark turned, watching Chloe struggling to stand up. Within the blink of an eye, he was there, steadying her. "You need some help?" he offered. "It's what I'm here for, apparently."</p><p>"Thanks, Clark," she whispered, offering him a small, but warm smile.</p><p>Clark smiled in return and helped her stand up. "Where to?" he asked. "Looks like you could use some sleep."</p><p>"Sleep would be good, but I really should do some research." She looked toward her computer.</p><p>Nodding slightly, Clark helped her over to her computer, where she sat down and booted it up. "I take it we're going to do look up more on this vampire?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't know that we'll find anything. According to Giles... he was Buffy's Watcher... these things were supposed to be extinct, but they're not." She glanced at him sideways.</p><p>Clark shook his head, wondering what exactly had happened to Chloe to make her become someone who literally spoke another language now. He sat down next to her. "Where do we start?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"That's... a really good question." She bit her lower lip and connected her computer to Willow's. "Willow has all the info on her computer so I'm gonna network and see what she came up with."</p><p>Clark nodded, smiling widely because that's the Chloe he knew. "I'm glad to see you still love your research and computer work," he commented lightly.</p><p>A grin tugged at her lips. "To be honest... it's still what's the most natural to me," she admitted. "I'm more comfortable with it and I feel like I know what I'm doing. The Slaying part of being the Slayer..." She bit her lip.</p><p>"Yeah, what... exactly... does that mean?" he asked, watching her work her computer magic to network her computer with one of the witches he'd seen last night. "Slaying? as in... killing?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said softly. "I fight things and I kill them because it's what the Slayer does, but...it's still weird. New. And... kinda scary."</p><p>"I know what you mean," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Being different sucks." He winced, feeling like he should say something better to comfort her.</p><p>She was silent for a moment, gazing at him. "In some ways, yeah. It's a lot harder than I ever realized." She bit her lip. "But...it also means we get to help people in ways other people can't."</p><p>"Well, I know all about that," Clark replied honestly. "I just... Is that why you left town like you did? To come here and help others?" He tried to keep his selfish bitter tone out of his voice.</p><p>Chloe gazed at her computer screen. "I left town because who I am... got my father killed." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>"Bull," he replied, knowing she was hiding something from him. "Your dad's death was an accident, and you know that." He stared at her, willing her to look at him.</p><p>"An accident?" A short, bitter laugh escaped her. "Two of his friends were turned into vampires and he invited them in. He was murdered, Clark. Because they were after me."</p><p>Clark leaned back, speechless. "Vampires did that to him?" He blinked, aware that the newspapers never said anything about that.</p><p>"Let me guess... the paper said it was some kind of heart attack or stroke," she said bitterly.</p><p>Clark nodded, speechless for a moment before shaking himself out of the shock. "But how would your father have known about... any of that?" he said firmly, convinced Chloe was kicking herself for nothing.</p><p>"He didn't, Clark," she said softly.</p><p>"So why are you blaming yourself?" he asked softly, knowing the answer even as he asked it. Hadn't he lost people he cared about over freak accidents in the past? He looked away from her sadly.</p><p>"Because if I had left town the day I was approached by someone from the Watcher's Council, he'd still be alive right now. Those vamps were there for me. Not him. They killed him to get to me." Her voice was quiet, filled with shame. She had no idea Sam was lingering at the entry of the hallway, listening.</p><p>Sam hadn't been able to sleep, so he got up, intending to make Chloe sleep... only to listen to her confess things to Clark that she was pretty sure would get him killed if he ever revealed his presence there. So he stood, silent and barely breathing... listening with a broken heart.</p><p>Clark looked up at her and saw her broken heart. He didn't know what to say to her, or how to make the pain go away. "I'm so sorry Chlo, I really am," he whispered.</p><p>A tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "So I left so no one else would get hurt." She swallowed hard, drawing in a breath.</p><p>Hesitantly, Clark put a comforting arm around Chloe, squeezing her to him. He didn't know what to say, and for all the powers he had, he felt helpless against the pain she felt. But maybe....</p><p>He stood up quickly, looking down at Chloe. "You should really sleep," he said suddenly. "I'm going to go look for this vampire thing. Best time to do it."</p><p>"Clark, be careful," she said softly.</p><p>Nodding a little and smiling sadly at her, he said, "I will." Without another word, he walked out of the apartment and super sped towards one of the cemeteries outside town to start his search.</p><p>Sam decided to use the moment Clark left to act like he was coming out to check on Chloe. Which was partially true. Clearing his throat like he had just awakened, he half-yawned and walked out into the room. "Guess I'll have to make good on my threat," he commented, smiling wryly.</p><p>She plastered a smile on her face and turned to look at him. "Hey, you're up."</p><p>"Yeah, for the moment." He padded into the kitchen and grabbed a cold soda from the fridge. "Wanted to see if you would really sleep or not. Guess not." He walked over to her, trying to act casual and not ask the barrage of questions that came to mind.</p><p>Reading him as well as he could read her, she sighed very softly. "So, how much did you hear?"</p><p>Sam nearly choked on his drink but managed not to snort it out of his nose. "What... what are you talking about?" he asked innocently, sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Nice try, Sam," she remarked, turning back to her computer.</p><p>Sighing and taking a long drink of his drink, he looked up at her. "Enough to know why you left home," he confessed, knowing there was no way he could hide that from her.</p><p>She fell silent, staring blankly at her computer screen.</p><p>"I really didn't mean to eavesdrop," Sam continued quietly. "I'm sorry I did. I just thought... you and Clark needed to talk or something."</p><p>"It's okay, Sam," she said softly.</p><p>He looked up at her, smiling though his face was flushed with embarassment. "I'm so sorry about your dad," he said softly. "You know how much I am."</p><p>"I know," she whispered, trying to smile but not quite managing it.</p><p>Sam started thinking about how his mother had died, about Jess... and how it was all his fault. The guilt washed over his face as he whispered, "Remember how I told you about my girlfriend, Jess?" He took a deep breath.</p><p>She turned to look at him. "Yeah." She nodded slightly.</p><p>"Well, my mother... she died when I was just a baby," he continued softly, not meeting her eyes. "The same way Jess did." He held his breath, afraid of how she would respond.</p><p>Chloe's eyes were sad. "I know. Dean told me." She slowly stood up and moved to sit beside him on the sofa.</p><p>"Dean... told you?" he asked, confused and a little more than irritated that his brother had told her without letting him know. "So this isn't new for you."</p><p>"Yeah. The first night we went patrolling together, actually. I asked him how he got involved in this whole hunting evil business and he said it was because of what happened to your mom." Her voice was soft.</p><p>"Oh." He was speechless, not looking at her nor knowing what to say. Kicking Dean's ass was definitely going to be a pleasure, he thought with a hateful look on his face. He felt Chloe put a hand on his arm and sighed sadly.</p><p>"Come here." She slid her arms around him.</p><p>Sam reluctantly allowed her to hold him. He knew that was probably the wrong thing to do, but they both needed the comfort only friends could offer. He gently enveloped her in a warm hug, kissing the top of her head gently. "I wish things were different... for all of us," he whispered, a little of regret in his voice.</p><p>"Me too, Sam," she whispered back, closing her eyes. "We'll get through it. And we'll find that damn demon and send it back to hell where it came from."</p><p>"That a promise?" he asked, trying to make a joke. "We got to kill that vamp first, you know."</p><p>"We will." She pulled away to look at him.</p><p>Sam smiled down at her, just as he heard the door open and slam shut. He jumped a little, popping out of the moment, to see Dean standing there, looking at both of them, tired, confused, and worried all at the same time. "Dean?" he asked, standing to greet his brother.</p><p>"Did I interrupt something?" Dean asked tightly, his body tight from the last hour he'd been through. Seeing Chloe and Sam still awake unsettled him even more.</p><p>"No, we were just talking." She rose to her feet, as well, a worried expression on her face. "What is it? What'd you find out?"</p><p>"Nothing," Dean replied, plopping himself into the first seat he could find. "Spike's not in his crypt, and I searched everywhere he might have been hiding out. Nothing. He's nowhere to be found." He turned a concerned eye to Chloe, who had gone pale. "I'm gonna sleep and continue the search. Maybe Willow and Tara can work some mojo to help locate him." He ran a frustrated hand over his face, too tired to think about the consequences of this.</p><p>She drew in a breath. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to sleep too. Casting a glance toward her computer, she bit her lip.</p><p>"No, Chlo," Dean replied, reading her mind. "You have to sleep first. You're no good if you can't let your body heal." As it was, his body started to ache from the attack the night before, no matter what magics Tara might have used on him.</p><p>"It's okay," Sam replied. "I'll take over the research and updating your database. I still have a ways to go and am not really tired right now."</p><p>She touched his arm. "Thanks, Sam. I appreciate the help." She turned to look at Dean. "Sleep then?"</p><p>Sam smiled at both of them and got up, walking over to the computer and resuming her work.</p><p>"Yes, babe, sleep," Dean replied softly, not hesitating to pick her up and walk her down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside, he laid her under the covers and then shut the door, shedding his jeans and crawling under the covers with her.</p><p>She let out a breath, shifting closer to him and resting a hand against his chest. "Glad you're back," she murmured.</p><p>"Me, too," Dean said absently, stroking her hair and back absently, lost in thought.</p><p>"Dean? What is it?" she asked softly, sensing something was off.</p><p>He blinked, snapping out of his deep thoughts as he heard Chloe say his name. "Nothing, Chlo," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her and keep her from sleeping.</p><p>"No, there's definitely something." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, Dean whispered, "Would it be too wimpy to admit that I'm... actually a little concerned about Spike?" He grimaced at his own words and wondered if Hell had frozen over.</p><p>"No. And I am too." She drew in a breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>Dean kissed the top of her head again, nearly laughing out loud. "Good thing you're not Sammy, cause he would have totally laughed at me for admitting that," he said softly before growing serious again. "You don't know the half of it."</p><p>"What do you mean?" She slowly sat up and gazed at him, her eyes wide with worry.</p><p>Looking down, he took another deep breath, his jaw muscles working in an effort to keep his anxiety under control. "Spike's crypt. It's been trashed."</p><p>Chloe stared at him. "What?"</p><p>Dean looked into her concerned green eyes and nodded silently. "Ripped to pieces. Completely. That's why I'm worried, because it looks like... Spike fought that damn thing there."</p><p>She was out of bed in an instant, moving to the closet and changing clothes before he could even react. She knelt on the floor and pulled her weapon's chest out, yanking it open.</p><p>Grunting in pain a little, Dean got out of bed and pulled Chloe back from the weapons chest. "Chlo, stop it," he demanded. "I don't think Spike's dead, okay? You have to rest." She automatically elbowed him in the ribs, making him double over in pain and hit the bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said immediately. A dangerous glint in her eyes, she pulled a large battle axe from the bottom of the chest and rose to her feet, heading for the door.</p><p>Grabbing his side and his pants, he tried to follow her down the hall, but she was just too damn fast for him. "Chloe!" he cried, watching her run headlong out the door. He happened to notice Sam look up from Chloe's computer, but before he could speak, Dean put a hand up to him, saying it would be okay.</p><p>He rushed out the door and down the steps. "Dammit, Chloe! Wait!"</p><p>She hadn't gone five steps out of the apartment building when she ran into none other than Spike, who was walking alongside Clark. She stopped in her tracks, looking both of them over in turn. Other than a cut on his cheek and a black eye, Spike looked uninjured. And Clark didn't have a scratch on him. "Guys, what--"</p><p>"He's dead," Spike told her.</p><p>Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw Clark and Spike. "What?" he asked Spike.</p><p>Clark nodded a little triumphantly. "Killing that thing was a piece of cake." He frowned at Chloe. "I thought you were going to get some sleep?"</p><p>"Well, that was before Dean showed back up and said Spike's place had been torn apart. We thought--"</p><p>"You were worried about me?" Spike smirked, a glint in his eye.</p><p>Dean smirked and pointed at Chloe. "She was," he stated flatly. "I went to look for you as a favor to Chloe." Secretly he was glad that Spike was alive, if only to smack him into oblivion.</p><p>"Sure," he replied, still smirking. "You should be resting, Pet."</p><p>Chloe reached out and touched the side of his face lightly to examine the cut. "Right after we get you cleaned up."</p><p>"Shoulda seen Farmboy. Threw that thing across my crypt like a piece of paper." Spike eyed Clark.</p><p>Clark shrugged casually, though he hated the fact that Spike had seen him use his powers to help him defeat this super vamp. "Must've been the adrenaline working overtime." He smiled faintly in Spike's direction, though he didn't meet the vampire's eyes.</p><p>Dean looked at Clark, then back to Spike. "Come back into the apartment and tell me how you two killed this thing." Turning to Chloe, he gently took her arm. "You need to sleep."</p><p>"I'm okay, Dean." Truth be told, she was now geared for a fight that wasn't going to happen. The fear she'd felt upon hearing Spike might be injured or worse had sent adrenaline through her. Now it was just there sitting in her veins and the bad guy was already dead.</p><p>Dean saw that look in her eyes and knew Chloe was killing for... a killing. How well he knew that feeling, he thought, looking at her. And he figured he'd have to let her go, bruised and still recovering, to go hunt. Because he got the sudden impression that she didn't want him around. "Okay," he said simply.</p><p>"Come on, Spike. Let's get you cleaned up." She led the way back into the building, glancing at Clark with a knowing look on her face.</p><p>"Bird makes too much of nothing," he mumbled, though there was an amused look on the vampire's face.</p><p>Dean and Clark followed behind Chloe and Spike into her apartment, not speaking to each other. Glancing sideways at Clark, Dean muttered, "Thanks."</p><p>Clark looked surprised as he turned to look at Dean. "For what?"</p><p>"For helping her," he replied, stepping into the living room and going over to Sam, who was still at the computer.</p><p>Chloe led Spike down the hall to the bathroom, pulling out the peroxide and a couple cotton balls. She dabbed it lightly against the cut on his face.</p><p>"Kinda silly, really. Not like it can get infected and make me deader," he said with a smirk.</p><p>She smirked back at him. "Shut up, Spike."</p><p>Dean watched Chloe practically drag Spike into the bathroom with a concerned frown, noticing Clark sitting down on the couch not too far from them. "So Sammy, how's the database going?" He turned to look at his brother, whose eyes were wide as saucers.</p><p>Sam had been updating Chloe's database when he noticed files listed under "Winchester." And what he pulled up shocked and astounded him.</p><p>"Sammy?" Dean whispered, trying not to get Clark's suspicions aroused. "Dude, what's the deal?"</p><p>"All right, I don't know about anyone else, but I could use some serious caffeine," Chloe announced, returning to the room with Spike in town only a moment later.</p><p>Spike smirked. "Personally I could go for some O Positive, but I don't think you keep that stocked here."</p><p>Sam's shock over what he'd read about his mother and Jess turned to anger when he heard Chloe's voice. And Dean saw it coming, too. "Make it a large pot, Chlo," Dean said to her, though staring at Sam. "Sam and I need to... go run an errand and will be back."</p><p>Sam didn't complain as he quickly closed the files on Chloe's computer and got up, walking out the apartment without looking at anyone. "What's his deal?" Clark wondered out loud, but when Dean shot him a 'shut the hell up' look, he looked at Chloe but said nothing else.</p><p>"I have no idea," she murmured, watching Dean leave the apartment after shooting her a look she couldn't read.</p><p>Dean saw Sam waiting for him by the Impala. "Sammy," he immediately, "what the hell is the deal, man? You actually looked at Chloe like you hated her!"</p><p>"She has files on us," he said with barely contained anger.</p><p>Dean blinked, surprised by Sam's anger and hurt. "What?" he demanded, looking back up at Chloe's apartment, disbelieving what his brother was telling him. "How is that possible?"</p><p>"I don't know, man. But there's files on us, on Mom, on Jess..." He swallowed hard, rage in his eyes.</p><p>Dean stared at Sam, shocked that Chloe would keep that information from them. "Dude, you need to get a fucking grip on yourself," he warned. "Let me deal with this, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, great. You go deal with it, Dean," he said bitterly, heading off down the road.</p><p>"Sammy, I didn't mean right this second," he replied, grabbing Sam's arm and whipping him around. "Right now I need to get you to talk to me, in that non-chick kind of way." He tried to joke, but Sam was clearly not in a joking mood.</p><p>"What do you want me to say?" he demanded, shaking his head.</p><p>"How about what's going on in that head of yours?" Dean replied honestly. "You've barely said a word to me since last night."</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about last night," Sam replied. "I do wanna talk about the fact that your new girlfriend knows everything about us. And those are just the files I found!"</p><p>"Fine, let's talk about my new girlfriend," Dean retorted hotly, "So... what, you're feeling betrayed now? Think I don't, dude?!" The fact of the matter was, Dean didn't know how to feel about what Sam had told him. Why Chloe would keep this from them confounded him.</p><p>"Apparently I'm some kind of freak she'll need to get rid of soon," he said bitterly.</p><p>"That's bullshit, and you know it," Dean said. "Besides, you know I'd never let anyone hurt you... no matter who it is!" Even if it was Chloe, he realized with a pain in his gut.</p><p>"That's not all I found, Dean."</p><p>"What else did you find, Sammy?"</p><p>"She's got another whole file on..." He paused, looking at the ground. "People with certain abilities. Like mine." His voice was tense.</p><p>"What?" he shouted, his anger bubbling to the surface. If Chloe had been hiding this from them, then what else had she kept him them? He looked away, not wanting Sam to see the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm goin' for a walk."</p><p>"You know what? Fine. Me too," he muttered, shoving Sam out of the way and getting into the Impala.</p><p>Sam didn't reply, just headed off into the night without another word.</p><p>Dean threw the Impala into drive and took off out of the parking lot, though instead of going in the opposite direction, he pulled up along Sam. "Get your ass in here," he yelled over the motor.</p><p>Not in the mood to argue or listen to Dean yell, he climbed into the Impala without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe drank a sip of coffee, watching Clark gaze out the window with a distant look in his eyes. "It's okay, Clark."</p><p>He shook his head, a slight movement that betrayed the confusion in his mind. "How's that?" he asked a little sarcastically.</p><p>A smile touched her lips. "You're wanting to head back to Smallville. It's okay."</p><p>Turning, he looked into the face of his friend, who was changed in a way that he would probably never understand. "Yeah, I do. I told Lana and Mom I'd be back in a couple days, and... well, I need to go."</p><p>She slowly stood up. "I really appreciate you coming out here."</p><p>"Yeah, so I could help that one vampire kill a super-power charged one," he replied, a little bitter over the entire situation. He looked over at Chloe, whose eyes were wide.</p><p>She looked down at the floor for a moment. "It's okay if you're pissed."</p><p>Clark studied Chloe. "I'm not pissed, Chlo. I... I don't know what to say," he said honestly. "I just don't feel like I know you anymore." He shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't want to have that conversation.</p><p>Her heart sank a little. "I guess you don't," she said quietly.</p><p>Shaking his head in agreement, he quietly said, "Glad I could be of help, though. Means a lot, you calling for help." He moved to the door and looked at Chloe, his eyes sad. "Should I at least tell Lois I saw you?"</p><p>Chloe hesitated a moment. "I don't know, Clark. I'll let you make that call. Whatever you think will be easiest on her."</p><p>He looked down, unsure how to answer that. "I don't know what would be best for Lois, Chloe. You were the only one who ever knew that."</p><p>"She can't know who I am or what I do." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>Nodding, he replied, "Guess that'll be the thing we have in common now, Chloe. Our secret." He glanced back at her, then walked to her and hugged her tightly. "Take care of yourself."</p><p>"You too," she whispered, hugging him. "And not that you'll never need a vampire slayer to help you out, but... if you need a vampire slayer to help you out, give me a call."</p><p>"I will," Clark whispered back, "and I'd like to say I'd return the favor, but you've got... Dean... for that shoulder to cry on, huh?" He backed away from her.</p><p>"Dean hasn't replaced you, Clark," she told him quietly.</p><p>"Don't be so sure about that," Clark replied, moving towards the door again. "He's more into you than you know. I can see it."</p><p>"Maybe," she murmured. "Thanks again for your help. Bye, Clark."</p><p>Nodding at her wordlessly, Clark Kent turned and walked out of her apartment, his heart sinking beneath the pressure of the burdens he now had, and supersped into the night.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Dean's face carefully held an even look as he and Sam trudged up the steps to Chloe's apartment. The brothers had managed to talk more about the files on Chloe's computer without really saying anything. Because, really, how hurtful could it be to talk about his girlfriend? He asked himself as he opened the door and walked in to see Chloe at her computer, obviously researching.... something.</p><p>Confusion flickered over her face as she looked from Sam's blatantly angry expression to the more distantly angry one Dean was currently wearing. "No. I'm updating the database on the Turok-Han," she said honestly.</p><p>"So then you don't have any information on us in your database?" Dean replied, looking back to Sam as he spoke.</p><p>Sam just looked at Chloe, ignoring his brother.</p><p>"I didn't say that." Her voice was reserved. "I just said I was updating something else at the moment."</p><p>Sam was anxious, as evidenced by the twitch in his leg. "When were you planning on telling us about... those files on us?" he asked, his voice trying to conceal the hurt.</p><p>Dean just looked at Chloe, torn between his allegiance to his brother and the belief that things with Chloe might go south quickly.</p><p>"I didn't realize it was that big of a deal, Sam," she said, shifting her gaze to him.</p><p>His foot thumping quickly on the floor, Sam didn't meet Chloe's eyes. "It's a big deal, Chloe. And you know why."</p><p>"Why don't you spell it out for me," she said calmly.</p><p>Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes angry and hurt, silently asking him to tell her himself. Daring him to.</p><p>"He thinks that information might be used against him one day, because of his visions," Dean said slowly, maintaining eye contact with his brother, deciding that it was more important to get the truth out.</p><p>She looked between them, even more confused. "I don't have anything about Sam's visions on my computer."</p><p>"But apparently you have information on our mother, on Jess... and how they died," Dean replied, turning to look at Chloe, his face blank of emotion, though his dark eyes churned with some unspoken emotion he dared not acknowledge.</p><p>Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "I have information on a whole lot of things, Dean. Everything I've collected is public record."</p><p>"But what's not public record is the truth on how they died," Dean replied sternly. "You know how the Demon killed them, right?"</p><p>Sam's look changed abruptly. "Dean..."</p><p>"Shut your cakehole, Sammy," he replied. "She should know."</p><p>"Yes, I know how the Demon killed them," Chloe said, meeting Dean's hard gaze with a steely one of her own.</p><p>Gazing back at Chloe, he replied, "Sam and I have a theory that the Demon wants Sam because of his abilities." He glanced at his brother, who had put his head between his hands.</p><p>Chloe's gaze softened a little and she shifted her gaze from Dean to Sam. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"It's just some feeling Sammy has," Dean said, shrugging as he looked over at Sam for further explanation.</p><p>"Don't you find it strange that the two women I've loved have died, in the exact same way?" Sam asked harshly, his heart sinking.</p><p>She was silent for a moment. "So you think that Demon's after you specifically?"</p><p>Sam nodded silently, not trusting his voice to speak to her.</p><p>"Why do you need to keep our information in your files, Chloe?" Dean asked for his brother. "What if someone gets a hold of that information and puts two and two together?" He took a step towards her, keeping his anger at bay as he sought more information.</p><p>She turned her gaze back to Dean once more, feeling his anger despite how hard he tried to hide it. "Trust me when I say no one can hack my system, Dean."</p><p>"Nothing's fail-safe, Chloe," he whispered, moving to her and sitting next to her. "Nothing."</p><p>"You have to wipe that stuff from your files," Sam butted in suddenly.</p><p>Her jaw tightened. "Fine." She sat down in her chair and opened the file of information she'd collected, pausing briefly before hitting the delete key and then deleting it from the trash bin.</p><p>"Don't let us make you do something you don't want to," Sam retorted harshly, watching her hesitate before deleting the files. "After yesterday, I thought...." He didn't finish his thought as he stood, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and headed to the guest room, his anger bubbling up to the surface.</p><p>Dean turned to look at Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chlo. He's seriously pissed about this, and I don't know that I can calm him down."</p><p>"Don't stand there and pretend like you're not every bit as pissed because you're hoping to get lucky," she said harshly, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Honestly? I'm so pissed I could spit nails," Dean retorted, allowing his anger to come to the surface. "And this isn't about getting lucky, dammit! This is about being honest with me." He stood up and moved to the other side of the room.</p><p>"What the hell wasn't I honest about?" she demanded, glaring at him.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me the two hardest moments of our lives are in your database?" he demanded. "You think I want to re-live that night Mom died? Hell, I was only a kid, but I'll never forget that. And Sammy was affected by Jess's death more than you'll ever know!"</p><p>Tears filled her eyes involuntarily at his angry tone but she blinked them back. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the two of you asked me for my help," she said darkly. "And while you might be fine just running headlong into any situation without a plan, it's not my style. I research, I learn what I can and then I attack. I'm sorry if that pisses you off, but it happens to be a big part of the reason I survived Smallville, and being called as a Slayer!"</p><p>Dean blinked in shock, hearing things about her that he had never told him before. "Funny, I seem to recall your axe-grabbing to rush out over to find Spike not too long ago. Where was the plan in that?" He smiled lazily.</p><p>"All bets are off when a friend is in trouble." The anger and hurt didn't fade from her eyes as she moved into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.</p><p>"Well, a friend is potentially in danger now," he said, pointing at Sam's room. "You going to help him out now or not?" He moved into the kitchen, blocking her retreat. They were going to talk about this, whether she liked it or not.</p><p>Her jaw tightened once more and she turned to face him. "Well, how exactly do you expect me to go about that if I'm banned from doing the thing I do the best, Dean?" she demanded.</p><p>Grabbing her by the arms, he rasped, "I'm not banning you from the thing you do best. What you do best is out there..." he nodded his head "... slaying the vamps and the demons. Only you can help us."</p><p>She pulled away from him. "Great. So then find the Demon and point me in its direction so I can slay it and you can move on if that's damn easy."</p><p>"Who the fuck said moving on is easy for me, dammit?" he yelled. "I love you too damn much to move on!" With that, he crushed his mouth onto hers before she had another chance to speak.</p><p>She kissed him back only a moment before yanking herself away from him. "I meant if finding the demon was that easy then find it!"</p><p>"There's finding it, and then there's killing it. Both are damn hard and your researching abilities will come in handy." He gripped her shoulders to emphasize the point.</p><p>"Yeah except for the part where the two of you just had me wipe everything I know about it off my hard drive. You came in here, and basically accused me of spying on you and putting your lives in danger!"</p><p>"Why do you need to have someone on your hard drive to understand what's going on?" Dean demanded. "Why leave a paper trail?"</p><p>She threw her hands in the air. "A paper trail for who, Dean? The CIA?"</p><p>"No, dammit! For any Demon who can posses anybody and find ways to hack into your computer! Why can't you see we're trying to protect yourselves, and you in addition to that?"</p><p>"Well, I hate to break it to you, Dean, but if this Demon is after Sam and the other kids like him, he already knows where to look!"</p><p>"You know what?" he finally said after a moment. "Fine, keep Sammy in your Wall of Weird database. Because that's what he is, isn't he? A freak of nature because he has special powers? And could potentially become evil so you'd have to kill him? Yeah, that sounds perfect." He let her go abruptly and left the room, making his way to the guest room.</p><p>Stunned at that accusation, she followed him. "Are you kidding me? That's not what I'm saying at all!"</p><p>"Isn't it?" he asked, rapping on Sam's door. "Sammy, open up, dude!"</p><p>"Go away," Sam said bitterly, not wanting either of them to see the tears he'd shed in his room.</p><p>"No, it's not," she snapped, hurt deeply. "It's about being able to see what this thing's pattern is, trying to figure out where it's going to strike next, and hopefully preventing it from ruining anymore lives!"</p><p>"Then why don't you go do just that?" he snapped, looking at her. "When you're done, let me know. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He continued pounding on Sam's door without any answer. "Dammit, Sammy, don't make me break down the door!"</p><p>She stared at him, then pushed him aside, kicking the door in so hard it slammed against the wall, nearly off its hinges. "I think it's time for you both to go," she said shortly, heading down to her bedroom.</p><p>"Fine. Whatever," Dean said, shocked and more hurt by her comments than she'd ever know. Grabbing his brother by the arm, he said loudly, "Get your shit together. We're leaving."</p><p>"What?" Sam asked, confused over the events that happened while he was in his room.</p><p>"I said! We're leaving, goddammit. In two minutes, you'd better be ready to leave." Dean left the room and kicked in Chloe's bedroom door, which had been locked shut. "Forgot my stuff," he said, not looking at her as he threw everything into his bag.</p><p>She didn't reply as she knelt at her weapon's chest, pulling out a small sword and wordlessly heading out of the room without so much as looking at him.</p><p>Watching her leave the room and apartment, Dean bit back the tears he felt prick the back of his eyes. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan," he whispered to the empty room. "More than you'll ever know." He threw his bag onto his shoulder and went to get Sam.</p><p>"Dude, come on, we're going."</p><p>Sam reluctantly got his things and followed Dean down the hall. "I'm sorry," he grumbled.</p><p>Dean said nothing as they left the apartment and got to the Impala.</p><p>Neither of them noticed she was standing at the front of the car until they were already inside. She met Dean's gaze through the windshield then slowly moved around to the window, waiting for him to roll it down.</p><p>"What?" he snapped, motioning her to get the hell out of the way.</p><p>"Just for your information," she said quietly, her voice hurt but steady. "I never would've hurt Sam. Ever." She shifted her gaze to Sam, then back to Dean. "But you don't know that because you don't me at all." Without waiting for a response, she headed away.</p><p>"Fuck," Dean replied, hitting the steering wheel in utter frustration. Damn her, he thought, looking at Sam. "I'll be right back." Getting out of the car, he went after Chloe. "If I don't know you, it's because you don't let me in, dammit," he called after her, running to keep up with her.</p><p>She whirled to face him. "And here I thought I let you closer than anyone else," she whispered, her eyes full of betrayal. "Maybe it's not me that's the problem."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" he asked, his heart sinking at the dangerous look on her face.</p><p>She smiled bitterly. "Maybe you have trust issues. Or maybe you're just looking really hard for a way out of this whole situation. Well, you don't have to look. I'll make it easy for you. I'll still help you find this demon. But it'll be because I'm the Slayer and I promised I'd help. Then we can just go our separate ways."</p><p>"Get this straight, Chloe," he replied, pulling her close to him. "I'm not looking for a way out. I don't tell someone that I love them lightly. Hell, I don't say that to Sam, and he's the second most important person in my life. He's just afraid, okay? He doesn't understand why you'd keep that information from us, and quite frankly, neither do I."</p><p>"I wasn't keeping it from you," she said quietly. "If I was trying to hide it from either of you, do you really think I would've let Sam use my computer whenever he wanted?" She pulled away from him, trembling involuntarily.</p><p>"I don't know what to think anymore," Dean replied honestly, looking down and backing away from her. "If you want to let us go, that's fine. We'll... I'll find out a way to... move on." He hoped to hell he could, he thought.</p><p>"I think we need some space," Chloe said in a strained voice.</p><p>"Fine," Dean said, resigned to his fate of being alone for the rest of his life. "Sam and me'll be at the same hotel Giles is holed up in. When you're ready to talk, we'll be there." He turned his back to her and headed to the Impale.</p><p>She didn't answer, simply watched him walk away as tears glimmered in her eyes, wondering why the hell fate had it out for her so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean opened the door of the hotel room and threw his stuff on the closest bed, flinging his body onto it immediately after. The bed sunk in the middle, and the last thing he wanted to think about was how much he already missed Chloe. Damn, but why did everything have to remind him of her? He flung an arm over his eyes, ignoring Sam who had entered the room quietly behind him.</p><p>"Maybe we should just go."</p><p>"Shut up, Sammy. That's not going to happen," he muttered.</p><p>"Look, the Turok-Han is dead. I don't think she needs our help."</p><p>Moving his arm from his eyes, he looked at his brother, who was still obviously pissed. "I beg to differ," he replied flatly. "What the hell else's out there that might gobble her up?"</p><p>Sam didn't answer, heading toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower."</p><p>"Yeah, go hide yourself in the bathroom, Sam. That solves everything," Dean snapped as Sam walked away.</p><p>He didn't respond, but he slammed the door behind him loudly.</p><p>Sighing, Dean sat up and took out his cell, dialing Chloe's number. When he got nothing but her voicemail, he hung up... not knowing what to say to her even if he had gotten a hold of her. He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what had gone so wrong last night that it had come to this. That he couldn't be happy no matter what.</p><p>Trust issues, she had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had no right to love her, maybe....</p><p>It was several minutes before Sam got out of the shower, though he still didn't say much to his brother. "Enjoy that shower?" Dean asked harshly.</p><p>"Shut up, Dean," he retorted with a scowl, heading toward the door.</p><p>Dean leapt off the bed and grabbed his brother by the arm. "Oh no you don't, Sammy. You're staying the hell here."</p><p>Yanking his arm away, Sam drew back without thinking and punched his brother in the face.</p><p>The punch literally knocked Dean back, though he didn't land on the floor. His response was to throw a punch back at Sam, hitting him square in the jaw.</p><p>"Get off me," he shouted, shoving Dean back and pulling the door open, stalking outside.</p><p>Dean followed him. "Where the hell do you think you're going, huh? Not with the Impala, dude. You're stranded, unless you plan on hitchhiking out of here."</p><p>"I'm going out, just leave me the hell alone."</p><p>"No, goddamn you," he snarled, moving just in front of his brother. "You and I are going to talk this out, whether you like it or not." He shoved Sam back, blocking his path.</p><p>"Since when the hell have you ever wanted to talk about anything?" Sam demanded.</p><p>"Since I got a girlfriend who was about to come between us," he snarked back. He glared at Sam, willing him to take another swing at him.</p><p>He glared back at Dean but made no move to go around him.</p><p>Dean crossed his arms and glared back at Sam. "That sucker punch hurt, you know. Too bad you hit like a girl, or else I'd be bleeding." His lips formed into a small smirk.</p><p>"Guess I'll have to try harder next time," he grumbled.</p><p>"Take your best shot, dude," Dean egged him on. "Better to take a swing at me than run off and get your sorry ass killed.... or leave town like an idiot."</p><p>Sam shot him an annoyed look, then looked away, letting out a breath. "I'm sorry about that," he said, his voice quiet.</p><p>Dean snorted. "No you're not. And if it means you'll stay put, then beat the crap outta me. It's not like I don't deserve it." Truth of it was, Chloe needed to kick his sorry ass... though he'd be damned before he admitted that to Sam.</p><p>"I just don't understand her," he said, still looking away.</p><p>Dean stared at Sam, still so hurt and confused. And it occurred to him that maybe... he did. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "I think she did it out of concern, now that I think about it." He saw Sam turn and stare at him, an indescribable look in his eyes.</p><p>"Concern?" Sam repeated.</p><p>"Look, dude, don't ask me to explain it, okay?" he replied, hearing the shock in Sam's voice. "Do you think I'd let anything happen to you? I don't think she'd, either... not to you."</p><p>He was silent for a moment. "What do you wanna do then?"</p><p>Looking up at his brother, he said, "Stay here. For now. To see if..." Dean closed his eyes, not able to finish that sentence.</p><p>"See if you can work this out," he finished.</p><p>He stared at Sam, saying nothing for a moment. "I know. I'm whipped. Go ahead and say it."</p><p>Sam shook his head slightly, a faint, somewhat sad smile on his face. "No."</p><p>Dean frowned at the look on Sam's face and knew he was thinking about Jess. "When are you going to stop blaming yourself for Jess's death, dude?"</p><p>"Maybe when this thing is dead and gone," he answered grimly, not meeting his brother's eyes. "But I get why you wanna stay. If I had a second chance..." His voice trailed off.</p><p>"You'd have come back earlier and saved her life," he finished, wondering if he'd be experiencing the same feelings if he was in Sam's place. "Look, just... give me a day or two, okay? And then if nothing happens... we'll leave."</p><p>He drew in a breath and nodded slightly. "All right." How could he deny his brother something so important just because he didn't have it? It wouldn't be fair. Or right. And it'd just be one more reason for him to hate himself for later.</p><p>Nodding slightly, Dean started moving away from his brother but stopped and looked him in the eye. "Would you stop it with the whole hating yourself because of everything? It annoys the hell out of me," he smirked.</p><p>Watching him head into the hotel room once more, Sam shook his head. "Maybe I'm not the only one with psychic powers," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Chloe let out a breath, spreading out the papers around her and trying to decipher a pattern in what she'd seen. No matter how much they might hate it, she'd printed off a copy of each article she could find about their mother's death, and Jessica's, as well. Her eyebrows furrowed as she picked up one of the other articles she'd printed out that she didn't remember reading over before. "What the.." She read over it quickly, and then again, her eyes widening a little as she focused on the date. How the hell had she missed that? Feeling a little dazed, she rose to her feet. It had to mean something. In the back of her mind pieces began to fit together but she wasn't seeing the whole puzzle yet. Gathering her materials, she packed them into a bag and grabbed her jacket, heading out the door to see Giles.</p><p>Taking a breather from the incessant ranting of Xander's woes about Dawn eating the last cream-filled doughnut, he was all too glad to see Chloe knocking on his door. "Chloe," he said with a grateful tone in his voice. "You're a welcome reprieve. What... can I do for you?" he asked, letting her in but not missing the confused look in her eyes.</p><p>"I need your help with something." She glanced past him to the others. "But...just you," she added very quietly.</p><p>"Of course," he replied, shutting the connecting door that housed the rest of the gang. "Spike filled me in on the Turok-Han being destroyed, though I must confess I'm surprised this Mr. Kent helped him out. But, I get the impression that's not why you're here."</p><p>"No, it's not," she admitted, pulling her bag off her shoulder and retrieving what she'd found. "How much do you know about previous Slayers? I mean, besides... Buffy."</p><p>Giles adjusted his glasses. "Depends on the Slayer, I suppose." Hearing Buffy's name on the lips of a stranger brought a strange twisting pain to his heart, though he hid it. "Why do you ask? What's this?" He took the papers she'd given to him and perused them. "Interesting."</p><p>"Who was the Slayer in 1983?" she asked, gazing at him intently.</p><p>Thinking for a moment, Giles looked at Chloe and said, "Yes, I believe her name was Susan Ride. If memory serves, she was called at quite a young age but was killed before she met her watcher...." Oh dear, he thought suddenly.</p><p>The information slowly sank into Chloe's brain. "The girl who died in that fire was Susan Ride. From Lawrence, Kansas," she murmured, slowly sitting down at the small table. "She died the same night that..."</p><p>He saw Chloe had finally put two and two together. "That... what, Chloe?" he asked, his voice calm and even.</p><p>"You've known all along." She looked up at Giles, not accusingly, just stating it as fact. "You knew their mom was a Watcher."</p><p>Taking his glasses off and cleaning them, he looked down and said, "I have. I always thought Sam would make a great Watcher." He put his spectacles back on his face and looked at her honestly.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" She stood up once more.</p><p>"About what, Chloe?" Giles replied calmly. "It seems they have both carved out their own destiny. A good destiny, from what I can gather. Why say something to them?" He wondered if something had happened, because he saw a shocked and guilt-ridden look on her face.</p><p>"This thing that killed their mother and this Sarah Ride...what is it, Giles? Do you know?"</p><p>Giles looked away, not sure how to answer that.</p><p>She stared at him. "Giles, if you know, you have to tell me!"</p><p>"Honestly, Chloe, I don't have a lot," he replied, looking back at her. "But this thing seems to go after women whose infants have... some kind of special powers..." Giles stopped and looked at Chloe. "Sam has powers, doesn't he?"</p><p>Her face grew pale and she fell silent, stunned.</p><p>"He does." His voice, flat and matter of fact, continued. "The way this thing kills is... horrible. Has Dean or Sam told you about that?"</p><p>"More than I wanted to know," she answered, feeling vaguely ill.</p><p>"Then you know what they're hunting is extremely dangerous. It could kill them and you without blinking," he replied softly but sternly.</p><p>"If it wanted them dead, it would've killed them by now. It's had enough chances," she pointed out. "So what is it? What does it want? What's it after, Giles? Sam's powers?"</p><p>"I wish I knew," he replied gently, looking at her. "My resources are limited where this thing is concerned, but... it's possible that's what it's after."</p><p>She was silent for a moment. "So the fact that their mother was a Watcher played no role in it?" She looked at him. "Because it seems like a pretty big coincidence that the Slayer was killed the same night in a fire like the one Mary Winchester died in."</p><p>"Hm, that's an interesting theory," he replied, pondering that connection deeply and agreeing with her. "I believe I have a book that would help, but it's in the other room." He pointed to the connector door. "I shall fetch it."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that," she murmured, watching him go and feeling like the world had just been turned upside down.</p><p>Giles silently entered the other room, grabbing the book in question, which was fortunately on the top of the stack of books on the table.</p><p>Willow noticed Giles's hasty exit and said, "Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"Erm, nothing, Willow. You keep researching the Hellmouth here. I have something to tend to. Be right back," he said and smiled slightly and slipped back into the other room to Chloe. He handed the book to her and said, "Use it in good health."</p><p>"What is this?" she whispered, taking the hardback, leather-bound book from Giles. It had no writing on the outside of it and when she opened the cover, she sucked in a breath, looking up at him in shock. "Oh my God."</p><p>"Yes, it's Mary Winchester's Watcher diary," Giles replied softly. "Might have something useful in it."</p><p>Swallowing hard, she rose to her feet, shutting it and carefully sliding it into her bag. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," Giles replied warmly. "I've been pondering how to deliver that book to Sam, but it would raise too many questions. Speaking of which... do they know anything about their mother?" he asked, suddenly curious.</p><p>"Not much. Dean was only four when... she died. And Sam was six months old," she said softly. "I'm sure that... they'll be grateful to have this."</p><p>Giles nodded wordlessly, taking her at her word. "They're going to have questions once you hand it to them. You ready for what's to come?"</p><p>Chloe forced a smile on her face. "That's the question." She let out a breath, heading for the door.</p><p>Giles watched her leave, a thoughtful yet concerned look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, come on, it's time to go," Dean said, stuffing his things into his bag, wanting to tear the room apart. Two long, agonizing days had passed, and nothing from Chloe. Not a word, a call... nothing. And he was tired as hell of calling her and leaving empty voicemail messages. And because he'd promised Sam, they were going to leave.</p><p>"Dude, you sure you want to leave without leaving Chloe a voicemail message?" Sam asked, zipping his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.</p><p>Nodding without speaking, Dean dragged his bag off the bed and headed for the door. And opened it to find Chloe just about to knock. He blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he demanded a little too harshly, his anger not having an off switch.</p><p>"We have to talk." Her voice was quiet and she clutched her bag tightly as she moved past him and into the room without waiting for an invitation.</p><p>"Chloe?" Sam asked, a little surprised to see her there. And with that serious look on her face, there was no telling what she wanted.</p><p>Dean watched Chloe walk through the door and slammed it behind her. "Now? You want to talk now? What is it?" he demanded.</p><p>"You should sit down." Her voice remained quiet and she met Sam's eyes for a moment, and then turned to look at Dean. "Both of you."</p><p>Dean dropped his stuff and stalked after her, plopping down on Sam's bed beside his brother. "What?" he asked softly, a little concerned at the look in her eye.</p><p>She drew in a breath, slowly setting the bag down and opening it. She didn't even know how to start. She pulled the book out and held onto it as she moved to sit down in the chair beside the bed they both sat on. "I don't really know how to...tell you this." She looked down at the book for a moment, swallowing hard.</p><p>Sam leaned forward, taking the book in his hands and turning it over. "What is it?" he asked quietly and warily.</p><p>"It belonged to your mother," she said very softly. "It's... a diary."</p><p>"To... Mom?" Dean asked, looking at Chloe sharply before turning to watch Sam open it. "Where the hell did you get this?"</p><p>She gazed at him. "From Giles." Seeing the startled, confused look settle on his face, she pulled out the article that had also been tucked in her bag. She handed it over to Dean silently.</p><p>Dean looked down at the article Chloe had given to him, putting his feelings aside while he glanced at the paper. "Who is this... Susan Ride?"</p><p>"Dude," Sam breathed, flipping through the first couple pages. "Is this Mom's handwriting?"</p><p>Dean glanced at the open diary and did a double take. "Yeah, it is," he replied. "But why is it called a Watcher's Diary?"</p><p>"That's what I'm here to tell you," Chloe whispered, swallowing hard, filled with dread. "Susan Ride... was the Vampire Slayer in 1983. She died in her house in a fire on November 2nd that year. The same day that your mom was killed. And your mother... was her Watcher."</p><p>Sam was so surprised that he nearly dropped the diary. "What?" he whispered.</p><p>Dean just stared at Chloe, his eyes wide with horror and confusion.</p><p>Her eyes were sad as she gazed back at them silently.</p><p>Their mother was a Watcher. Like Giles. That meant... what? She would have watched people like Chloe... die? Dean couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. "So she died because... she was a Watcher?" He was clearly confused, his eyes lifting towards Chloe but not meeting hers. He finally looked over at Sam, who looked like he was about to break down.</p><p>"I don't know for sure, but my guess is that it factored in. It's too big a coincidence that Susan died the same night in the same way," she said quietly, bracing herself for the anger she was sure was about to follow.</p><p>"And this is why you were keeping information on us?" Sam suddenly demanded, his eyes wide and angry as he glared at her.</p><p>Dean gave his brother a look, warning him not to lose it.</p><p>Chloe rose to her feet. "Actually, I just put the pieces together and talked to Giles before I came here." Her voice was distant. "You can thank him for the book." Without waiting for a response, she headed for the door.</p><p>Dean got up and went after her. "Chloe, wait!" he said, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Ignore Doofus over there. I need you to stay here."</p><p>She looked at him doubtfully. "For what?"</p><p>"What the hell do you think?" he rasped, ignoring the look Sam shot his way. "I've... missed you, Chlo. And I..." He looked over at his brother, ashamed to be saying this in front of him. "I'm sorry for... everything."</p><p>She gazed at him solemnly. "I know." She drew in a breath. "Which is why I hate what I'm about to say."</p><p>Dean looked down and took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, though he felt his heart breaking. Nodding his head, he whispered, "Just... tell me."</p><p>"The answers you're looking for aren't here," Chloe said quietly. She looked between them, silent for a few seconds. "I think it's time... to go back to Lawrence."</p><p>"Lawrence?" Dean asked, shocked that this wasn't the answer he was expecting. He took a tentative step towards her. "What do you think we'll find there?"</p><p>Sam stood up and walked over to them, his mind focused on his mother and the bombshell she had just delivered.</p><p>"I don't know," she admitted. "But that's where this all started. And I can't help but think that's where the answers are.</p><p>A soft smile tugged at Dean's lips. "So, does this mean you'll come with us?" He looked at Sam and nodded slightly at his brother.</p><p>"I promised I'd help." She shifted her gaze to Sam. "But it's not my decision."</p><p>Sam shifted his gaze from Dean to Chloe... and then back to Dean. He still felt the sting of Chloe's betrayal, but he thought he was beginning to understand. Spending a few minutes looking through his mother's diary, reading the words she had written... it started to click. "She's right," Sam replied slowly. "It's my decision, Dean."</p><p>Dean glanced at Sam, as if to say Get over it, will ya? But he said nothing.</p><p>She stood silently in the door frame of their hotel room, wondering if it had hit him yet. Their destinies were inexplicably and inextricably linked whether he liked it or not. This was as much her battle as his own, but it was his first. It was theirs first. She met Sam's gaze.</p><p>Sam held Chloe's gaze and wondered briefly about the power of fate. How his mother was destined to be a Watcher. How he and Dean had come across a Slayer... and for the first time, he wondered if being a Watcher was something that ran in the family. Smiling faintly, he nodded his head. "Chloe, you have to come with us," Sam said finally. "I think... that is, I have a feeling that... you're supposed to come with us."</p><p>Dean remained silent, watching the wordless exchange between his brother and his girlfriend.</p><p>Chloe held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded slightly. "First thing in the morning then?"</p><p>Sam's smile held some deep emotion that only Chloe might have seen as he said, "Yeah, absolutely." He looked over at his brother. "Dean?"</p><p>Nodding, Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah, Sammy. Tomorrow we'll leave." He turned back to look at Chloe, who had turned her piercing green eyes on him.</p><p>Feeling as if all three of their fates had just been sealed, she drew in a breath, remaining still and wondering what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>